A LÁGRIMA DE LAHNTRA: O PODER DO DESCENDENTE
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: Revisado. Após a morte de Sirius e a traição sufrida, Harry mudou o seu comportamento. Uma carta irá converterse na chave para a sua procedência e linhagem directa dos deuses de Ahsvaldry. Tradução com a permissão da autora, nikachan123
1. Capítulo 0

**Capítulo 0**

**Prólogo **

"_Conta a lenda que no alvorecer do tempo, quando o mar ainda não dividia os céus e as terras e quando o homem ainda não dava prova da sua existência, os deuses governavam o mundo á sua mania e desejo. _

_Quis o Destino que do amor dos deuses nascessem os primeiros homens e mulheres povoadores do mundo, e a eles lhes encarregou a tarefa de governar o mundo físico enquanto eles governam Ahsvaldry, o reino dos imortais; a única regra que impuseram foi uma, tão simples e franca de fazer como de romper…os deuses e os mortais jamais deveriam enamorar-se. _

_Mas alguém rompeu essa regra. Axenon, um deus, e Eredith, uma mortal, a mais bela criatura que houvesse vivido jamais, mas uma mortal depois de tudo. _

_Desafiando as regras dos deuses, conceberam duas formosas meninas, Elea e Lahntra; o nascimento de ambas criaturas, alertou os deuses que se viram obrigados a desterrar Axenon do reino imortal e castigaram Eredith com cegueira._

_Ambas meninas idênticas salvo no coração, pois se Lahntra era nobre e pura, Elea se uniu com Garthal, deus do fogo e dos infernos, dominador do submundo._

_Quis Garthal que Elea soubesse de uma fatídica profecia feita no mesmo seio de Ahsvaldry; e conta a lenda que Elea, sentindo inveja de Lahntra e da futura relação que esta ia ter com Stell, deus da bondade, numa noite de ódio empunhou a espada sagrada de Axenon, seu pai, e com ela atestou um golpe mortal á sua irmã. _

_Uma lágrima. Isso foi tudo o que Lahntra pôde fazer antes de cair morta aos pés de uma irmã que havia amado. Uma única lágrima que ao tocar o solo se converteu em cristal. _

_Uma lágrima por Elea. Uma lágrima pelos seus pais. Uma lágrima pelo infortúnio que os deus lhes haviam condenado. Uma lágrima pelo destino que lhe esperava. _

_Uma lágrima por ela. Uma lágrima que continha toda a magia e a sabedoria dos deuses, poucos eram os que sabiam que Axenon havia sido príncipe imortal. Uma lágrima pela pequena Leina, filha de Lahntra e Stell. _

_Pois, em algum lugar de Ahsvaldry, uma pequena menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, de apenas alguns meses de vida, chorava desconsolada nos braços de Stell ao sentir que a aura da sua mãe se desvanecia por completo. _

_E quando chegue o momento, a descendente de Eredith ocupará o seu posto no trono de Ahsvaldry. E quando chegue a hora, a descendente de Eredith que entregou o seu coração á obscuridade sofrerá a perda que ela mesma causou uma vez. E só o Elegido poderá instaurar com o seu poder, ordem de novo no reino de Ahsvaldry._**"**

**V****ernon Dursley olhava os papéis que tinha em cima da mesa como se neles se encontrasse a salvação a todas as suas súplicas. A seu lado, a sua mulher Petunia observava desconfiada o rapaz de dezasseis anos cumpridos fazia escassos minutos, que se encontrava frente a eles com a mirada decidida. **

**Harry Potter. Esse era o seu nome, e por sorte ou por desgraça, o seu destino estava ligado ao seu nome antes do próprio nascimento. **

**- **Isto é de verdade, rapaz?** – Harry assentiu. – **Se assino estes papéis vais-te desta casa para não voltar nunca mais? Deixar-nos-ás tranquilos?

**- **Sim.** – Disse serenamente Harry. **

**- **Não é possível.** – Afirmou imediatamente a tia Petunia – **És maior de idade, tanto aqui como no teu mundo; e ademais necessitas de estar perto de mim por causa dessa dita protecção que é o único que não há impedido que te atirássemos á rua faz tempo.

**- **Isso está arranjado.** – Comunicou Harry. – **Esses papéis deixa-vos á margem da minha educação e da minha manutenção. Livrar-se-ão de mim. Não é isso que sempre quiseram? Não é isso que sempre haviam desejado? Livrar-se do órfão?** – Perguntou com cinismo enquanto os olhava. – **Firmem os papéis e não voltarei a aparecer nas vossas vidas se não me pedem, coisa que considero que nunca farão.** – Acrescentou com um sorriso sarcástico, demasiado sarcástico para ele e tudo. **

**Petunia ia dizer algo, mas Vernon não lhe deu tempo para isso. Antes que a sua mulher buscasse novo impedimento, Vernon havia assinado os papeis que Harry lhe havia entregado em todos e cada um dos pontos assinalados com um X, tal como o rapaz lhe havia pedido. **

**- **Aí tens.** – Disse o homem estranhamente feliz. **

**Harry podia contar as vezes que havia visto o seu tio sorrir em sua presença e não lhe estranhou que aquela fosse uma delas. **

**- **Só uma coisa mais.** – Proferiu Harry recolhendo os papéis. O sobrolho do tio Vernon franziu-se. **

**- **Disseste que…

**- **Sei o que disse. Necessito de uma gota de sangue da tia Petunia.** – Falou observando a mulher, que pôs cara de apreensão. – **Vamos tia, uma gota do teu sangue em troca de livrares-te de mim e do recordo da tua irmã…O que é isso comparado com o prazer que desapareça das vossas vidas.** – Inquiriu com cinismo e sorna. **

**- **Só isso? Uma gota de sangue?** – Harry anuiu. – **Porque asseguro-te de que não levarás nada desta casa.** – Ameaçou o tio. **

**Harry esboçou um sorriso. **

**- **E que crêem que poderia levar-me? Se calhar a roupa de Duddley que me fica enorme e só são farrapos, se calhar o pouco carinho que me deram para não dizer nenhum, ou se calhar estão a referir-se ao amor e infância que nunca me havíeis dado.** – Mirou-os de forma fria e Petunia sentiu como se algo dentro dela se rompia definitivamente. Os seus olhos; os olhos de Harry, nunca se havia dado conta do parecido que tinha com os olhos de Lily… e naqueles momentos Harry tinha o mesmo olhar de desconfiança e dor que havia mostrado a sua irmã quando ela lhe havia desprezado pela sua condição de bruxa. – **Como não me havíeis dado nada, não tenho que levar-me nada excepto o que é meu por direito.

**Se calhar deveria ter dado conta antes; durante todos esses anos havia estado alimentando o ódio de Harry fazia eles… o mesmo ódio que ela se encarregou de difundir na sua irmã ainda que Lily jamais o notou e se o fez, fingiu não faze-lo. Era certo o que o tal Potter lhe havia dito numa ocasião: ela semeou ódio e ódio é o recebe. Não lhe estranhava, depois de tudo, ela mesma se havia buscado; mas ainda assim, não podia evitar de se sentir culpada; uma pequena parte, claro, mas culpável depois de tudo. **

**- **Que queres…

**Com um ágil movimento, fruto dos seus anos de jogador de Quidditch, alargou a mão e arrancou o colar que a tia Petunia levava no pescoço. Vernon olhou furioso o seu sobrinho enquanto a sua esposa levava a mão á garganta onde segundos antes repousava o belo colar com forma de lágrima. **

**- **Que diabos crês que estás a fazer, maldita criança?

**Harry não tardou nem meio segundo em sacar a sua varinha; não a ia utilizar, evidentemente, mas isso não era uma informação que fosse compartir com os tios. **

**- **Não podes fazer magia fora da escola.** – Balbuciou o tio Vernon olhando com medo a varinha do garoto.**

**- **Agora sim posso** – Encolheu os ombros – **acabas de firmas a minha independência.** – Aclarou enquanto guardava os papéis no bolso traseiro. – **E isso** – agitou o fio – **não é vosso; pertenceu á minha mãe e, portanto, é herança minha.

**- **Como sabes que isso era da tua mãe?** – Indagou Petunia. **

**- **Não tenho que responder a isso.** – Soltou Harry tranquilamente enquanto guardava o colar e a varinha. – **Irei em uma hora, tempo justo para recolher as minhas coisas do colégio, nada mais.

**Petunia sentou-se numa cadeira da cozinha enquanto o seu marido dava grandes passos passeando de um lado para o outro murmurando e maldizendo entre dentes, demasiado assustado para faze-lo mais alto não fosse Harry escutá-lo. **

**Mas a sua mulher tinha a cabeça noutra parte. Harry havia mudado. Desde o seu regresso apenas falava ou tentava sair á rua; não era como noutros verões… a sua mirada confiada tornou-se indecifrável e a inocência dos seus olhos que podia haver-se revelado alguma vez, dissipou-se oferecendo no seu lugar desolação e desconfiança. Havia crescido; o seu cabelo seguia sendo daquela cor obscura e indomável que tanto lhe recordava Potter; o seu corpo havia mudado como o de todo adolescente madurado; mas havia algo mais… Algo que lhe havia forçado a mudar o seu alegre carácter por sua apatia, mas o rapaz não havia dito nada em todo o verão e não o culpava. **

**Seguramente acabava de perder para sempre o único vinculo que mantinha com a sua irmã. Mas jamais se arrependeria disso. Harry nunca devia ter estado com eles, era anormal, raro, um mago. Não, Harry jamais devia ter estado com eles. **

**Acariciou Hedwig e sorriu-lhe. Se calhar, essa coruja era a única amiga verdadeira que lhe quedava no mundo mágico, depois de tudo, era a única que não lhe havia pedido nada em troca. O animal picou-lhe em sinal de cumplicidade. **

**- **Leva isto a Albus Dumbledore.** – Pediu entregando-lhe um sobre com os papeis que o seu tio havia assinado. – **E fica no colégio… Vemo-nos em um mês… De acordo?** – A coruja piou em sinal de entendimento. – **E outra coisa, podias vir aqui de vez em quando interceptar o meu correio? Não quero que ninguém saiba que já não vivo aqui…** – se a coruja se estranhou por aquilo não fez nenhum movimento mais do que assentir. – **Boa menina, Hedwig…

**Abriu a janela e deixou que a coruja se perdesse no meio da noite. Sorriu enquanto que com um golpe de varinha encolhia a sua vassoura, as suas túnicas, os seus livros e material escolar, as poucas fotografias dos seus pais e os presentes ainda envoltos que não havia aberto, da família Weasley, Hermione, Hagrid e incluindo o de Dumbledore. Todos foram encolhidos e guardados num canto do baú. **

**O colar que havia pertencido á sua mãe foi posto sobre a cama uns minutos. Era um cristal em três dimensões com a forma de uma lágrima encaixada dentro de um círculo com uma estrela de sete pontas circunscrita ao círculo. Brilhava com intensidade e força, uma luz forte que jamais havia visto nalguma jóia…**

**Aquele colar era da sua mãe e agora era seu por direito… Era o único recordo que lhe unia a Lily Evans… e não ia permitir que a sua tia ficasse com ele. **

**Encolheu o seu baú com um gesto de varinha e guardou-o na túnica que se havia posto. Suspirou enquanto se olhava ao espelho. **

**- **Bem… suponho que isto é tudo… Quando voltar, terei mudado…

**O director surpreendeu-se quando uma coruja branca entrou na sua habitação. Não recordava de ter deixado a janela aberta; ainda assim, acendeu a luz e estendeu a mão onde a coruja se foi pousar de forma imediata. **

**- **Hedwig? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**A coruja limitou-se a soltar sobre o seu colo o envelope que levava no bico e depois marchou-se pela janela sem esperar que o ancião disse alguma coisa mais. Dumbledore suspirou resignado; sabia o afecto que aquele animal tinha a Harry mas jamais imaginou que chegasse ao ponto de sentir o mesmo que Harry sentia naqueles momento fazia ele. **

**Suspirando, abriu o sobre; uma pequena nota escrita depressa num pedaço de pergaminho caiu entre as suas mãos.**

"_Não me procure porque não me encontrará._

_Quero uma reunião com a Ordem dia 30 de Agosto._

_Revise os papéis, estou confiante de que os achará... interessantes._

_Despede-se pelo momento,_

_Harold James Potter_"

**Albus releu a carta que Harry lhe havia entregado e tão pronto terminou de fazê-lo, girou-se para Fawkes que o olhava com grandes olhos abertos desde o seu gancho, junto á cama do velho. **

**- **Procura os membros mais íntimos da Ordem, Fawkes. É urgente, entendido?

**A ave desapareceu numa nuvem de fumo frente aos olhos cansados do director e este suspirou. **

**- **Que vais fazer, Harry? Que vais fazer?

**Harry esperou pacientemente na porta de casa dos seus tios. Apenas haviam passado dez minutos quando uma coluna de fogo e água apareceu diante dele deixando três encapuçados que ficaram em silêncio. Harry observou-os desde a sua posição e por algum motivo, não sentia que fossem perigosos para ele. **

**- **És Harry Potter?** – Perguntou um deles. **

**- **Sou.

**- **Podes certificá-lo?

**Harry mostrou o pescoço da sua túnica para que pudessem ver o colar que uma vez havia pertencido á sua mãe e que o identificava frente àquelas pessoas. Duas delas se inclinaram imediatamente pousando um joelho no solo e baixando a cabeça em respeito; mas Harry teve a sensação de que o respeito era mostrado ao colar e não ao seu portador. **

**A terceira figura acercou-se a ele e tomou-o do braço. **

**- **Dar-mo-ias?

**Harry sorriu. **

**- **Acabo de recuperá-lo, só conseguiras tirá-lo do meu pescoço se separas a minha cabeça do meu corpo. **– Respondeu com sinceridade. **

**- **Vamos.** – Ordenou o homem sem comentar nada sobre a resposta de Harry. – **Há muito que fazer.

**Um remoinho de ar apareceu frente a eles e Harry soube que desde aquele momento, nada seria igual nunca mais. **

**N/A: **Mmmm… olá, muito boas. Vamos ver, um par de avisos:

Aviso que, apesar de que estejam acostumados a que o outro fic "Nueva Esperanza" seja actualizado cada quatro ou cinco dias, este fic não será assim. O motivo é que "Nueva Esperanza" estava planificado na minha cabecinha faz bastante tempo, pelo que as palavras saltavam ao teclado quase sem dar-me conta. Este novo fic, pelo contrário, ainda está a planear-se e pulando pelo meu cérebro, assim que não será escrito com tanta facilidade, ademais de que quero tentar que os capítulos sejam mais largos.

Outro aviso: evidentemente que os meus personagens são meus, mas o resto são de J.K.Rowling.

Outro aviso mais: Pode acontecer que ao escrever o fic, este tenha momentos de bloqueio, caso seja assim, espero receber a vossa ajuda e o vosso apoio, porque considero que o mais importante para que uma tenha vontade de escrever, que os demais tenham vontade de ler.

Outro mais: É a primeira vez que vou tentar escrever um fic que quero que contenha o mesmo nível de acção que de romance… assim que não sei como sairá, por isso necessito os vossos comentários mais que nunca.

Creio que isso é tudo…

Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo e espero os vossos comentários ao respeito.

Um beijo a todo o mundo e nos lemos!

Não se esqueçam de continuar a ler "Nueva Esperanza" jejeje (não é publicidade **¬¬**)

**N/T: **_Bom, se alguém estiver a ler isto queria dizer que lamento muito não ter traduzido as notas da autora antes. Honestamente, eu não sabia que uma tradução incluía também as notas da autora original. Assim, que lamento isso esse deslize. _

_Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo e vemo-nos nos próximos capítulos! _

_Um beijinho para toda a gente! _


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A: **Olá! Bom, já sabem que não se permite responder reviews por aqui, assim que vos indico que todos os que estiverem registados na página receberá um e-mail em resposta ao seu review, e os que não estão registados, se me deixam o seu correio electrónico, respondo-vos. Mas enquanto… muito obrigada a todos os que se incomodaram de ler o prólogo. Um beijo e cuidem-se. Espero que gostem! Vemo-nos ao final da fic!

**Capítulo 1**

**Despedidas**

"«--▪▪¤¤▫▫--»"

**C****ontemplava por uma última vez aquele espaço de Ahsvaldry. Encostado na varanda do pavilhão, quase ao borde do precipício, o rapaz observava com os seus olhos tudo o que o rodeava, gravando na sua mente e memória a cor do céu, o tecto da erva, o sibilar do vento e o mexer dos ramos das altas árvores. **

**Gostava daquele lugar; havia-o encontrado durante as suas excursões nos primeiros dias do seu treino naquele mundo. Ás suas costas, o espesso Bosque Azul cobria grandes hectares, separando aquele canto da cidade de Ahsvaldry, cidade dos deuses. **

**Dali, podia ver o céu infinito estendendo-se ante os seus olhos e o vento batendo-lhe na cara de forma suave, quase como uma carícia amistosa em sinal de apoio. Livre. Assim era como se sentia naquele canto de Ahsvaldry; completamente livre… era o único sítio que parecia saber a necessidade que ele tinha de voar. **

**Ninguém que o visse naquele lugar com a mirada perdida no céu e deixando os seus pensamentos livres houvesse dito que era a mesma pessoa que havia chegado a Ahsvaldry á dois anos e meio. A sua mente havia mudado; havia chegado ali vencido e derrotado, disposto a deixar de ser a pessoa que sempre havia sido e tinha conseguido sem dar-se conta; havia mudado a inocência e a credulidade pela desconfiança e discrição; a morte de Sirius havia-lhe ensinado da pior maneira que estava só no mundo e que não podia confiar em ninguém… uma lição que lhe havia custado assimilar mas que havia aprendido. Mudou, se calhar demasiado, mas depois de tudo, ele nunca foi como um rapaz da sua idade; o seu carácter alegre e extrovertido havia-se tornado introvertido e algo frio e distante.**

**Não só a sua mente mudou, também o seu corpo havia sofrido as mudanças físicas próprias de adolescente; o seu corpo havia crescido e com o treino a foi submetido, tanto físico como mental, desenrolou-se de forma completa; os músculos do seu corpo eram ágeis e a sua complexidade delgada e fibrosa faziam-lhe parecer mais adulto do que na realidade era. O cabelo levava-o mais largo que quando chegou a Ahsvaldry, e parte da mecha ocultava de** **vez em quando os seus olhos verdes, os quais haviam sido privados dos óculos, dado que já não os necessitava graças á magia elemental que se desenrolou no seu corpo. **

**A sua mirada mostrava frialdade e a decisão e a determinação que poucas vezes uma pessoa adulta chegava a alcançar nunca… ele, por desgraça ou por fortuna, teve que alcançá-la á muito tempo. **

**Só uma pequena cicatriz em forma de raio seguia ali, na sua fronte, oculta pelo cabelo rebelde e negro, um sinal de quem era, um sinal de que sempre seria. Só essa pequena característica indicava que aquele jovem rapaz era Harry Potter. **

**Como havia chegado até ali era algo que sempre estaria na sua memória… havia sido ele de novo quem havia acudido á sua vida dando-lhe uma saída para que pudesse viver, ainda que fosse por pouco tempo, feliz. Recordava exactamente o que havia acontecido na noite do seu décimo sexto aniversário, quando cansado do mundo, sumido no seu desespero e pensando na traição e na rede de mentiras que Dumbledore traçou a seu redor, quando a luz de uma esperança, uma pequenina esperança, havia aparecido naquela carta, naquela noite, quando o relógio marcou as doze. **

_Flashback _

_Deixou a janela aberta. Não queria que o tio Vernon gritasse porque as corujas que lhe iam entregar o correio e presentes essa noite picassem o cristal. Não lhe importava. Nem as cartas… nem os presentes… absolutamente nada merecia a pena. Todos o enganaram durante anos. Dumbledore conhecia a profecia desde que nascera e não fez nada para evitar que aquilo ocorresse; havia-lhe deixado numa casa onde não lhe deram nem amor nem carinho nem uma infância… logo tornou-lhe a enganar acolhendo-o aos onze anos em Hogwarts, ganhando a confiança que um menino de onze anos sem pais e sem amor estava desejando entregar a alguém. _

_Confiança… Não tornaria a cair na mesma armadilha, não tornaria a confiar em Albus Dumbledore nem em ninguém em quem outrora confiou. _

_Inclusivamente, os seus amigos sacaram o pior lado o ano passado, Hermione acusando-o de ter uma predisposição especial para fazer-se de herói. Tinha graça. Ele que sempre queria passar despercebido e que odiava as miradas que se pousavam nele era acusado por Hermione Granger, a rapariga capaz de memorizar todos os livros para conseguir que os professores a tivessem em conta, de ter uma predisposição para fazer-se o herói…_

_E Ron… O único amigo que havia tido na sua vida, o primeiro amigo, a primeira pessoa a quem podia contar como um irmão… deixou tirar os seus ciúmes e a sua inveja e tirou-o do seu lado, momentaneamente, sim, mas fê-lo…_

_Como podia confiar neles? Como foi tão inocente para crer que alguém queria ajudar Harry? Todos queriam ajudar, conhecer, salvar e preocupar-se por Harry Potter… mas ninguém queria conhecer a… simplesmente Harry. E a única pessoa que se molestou em fazê-lo estava agora morta… Morta pela sua imprudência, morto por sua culpa, igual a Cedric… igual aos seus pais… igual a que todas as pessoas vitimas de Voldemort… Só a morte e o desespero o rodeavam… nada mais que isso…_

_O relógio deu as doze da noite e como se fosse um sinal que tivessem aguardado, cinco corujas entraram no seu quarto voando alegres. Mas Harry ignorou a pequena Pig que parecia levar um presente demasiado grande para ela, e também ignorou o pobre e velho Errol e afastou as duas corujas grises que continham, com toda a segurança, as cartas e presentes de Hermione e Remus Lupin, se calhar a única pessoa que ainda podia confiar. Os seus olhos verdes colocaram-se sobre a brilhante coruja negra que pousou na cabeceira da cama e parecia olhá-lo através daqueles olhos azuis como se quisesse escutar a sua alma. _

_Se calhar foi pela suave qualidade das suas plumas, ou se calhar pela mirada intensa que lhe estava dedicando… não sabia, mas antes de dar-se conta, as suas mãos estavam tomando o sobre medianamente grande que a coruja negra carregava no bico. Antes sequer de poder perguntar de quem seria a coruja tão bela, a ave bateu as asas e saiu da habitação tão silenciosamente como havia entrado. _

_O sobre tremeu nas suas mãos ao ver o selo que o lacrava. Como se ardera ao contacto com a sua pele, soltou-o e ele caiu sobre a cama. Harry tirou os óculos, incrédulo de haver visto o que tinha visto; limpou-as repetidamente e tornou a pô-las respirando fundo, crendo que tudo foi uma má jogada dos seus próprios pensamentos. _

_Mas com as mãos ainda tremendo, recolheu de novo o sobre, ignorando as demais corujas que depois de estarem piando de forma insistente ganhando-se um olhar de advertência por parte do jovem Potter, decidiram calar-se e esperar que o rapaz terminasse de ler aquela carta antes de oferecer as suas e os embrulhos que levavam, ainda que isso sim, nenhuma delas deixou de olhar as outras com ares de suficiência unicamente para ser a próxima elegida. _

_Mas Harry não estava a prestar atenção ao que acontecia ao redor. Os seus olhos estavam cravados no selo dos Black que, orgulhoso, estava marcado no centro do sobre. Girou e olhou o reverso onde estava o seu nome e a sua direcção escrita. Antes de pensar mais, apressou-se a romper o selo e abrir o sobre, tirando dele uma carta dobrada cuidadosamente e escrita em pergaminho e tinta e alguns folhetos muggles que pareciam ser oficiais, pelo emblema do Ministério Muggle e Mágico na parte superior esquerda de todas e cada uma das folhas. Harry franziu o cenho quando leu o dirigido dos documentos em que pôs:_

**«**_Solicitação Póstuma de Emancipação e Independência de um Menor_**»**

"_Que significa…" Abriu o pergaminho dobrado cuidadosamente e os seus olhos tornaram a abrir-se ao descobrir a caligrafia de Sirius Black plasmada com tinta negra sobre o pergaminho. "Não pode ser… isto é irreal…"_

_Mas não o era e ali estava; cada palavra, cada letra, cada oração… era a caligrafia pulcra do seu padrinho, que perdeu fazia pouco mais de um mês. Como chegou essa carta ás suas mãos ignorava-o, mas algo no seu interior dizia-lhe que deveria lê-la, que não era nenhuma armadilha, que era a sua letra de verdade, que foi Sirius Black quem a havia escrito. _

_Respirou profundamente e acomodou-se sobre a cama com uma perna dobrada debaixo da outra, encostou-se contra a cabeceira colocando bem as almofadas e deixando de lado os documentos oficiais que se prometeu lê-los quando terminasse a carta, tomou ar de novo antes de enfrentar-se àquela carta que parecia ter sido enviada desde o outro lado do véu._

**«**_Querido Harry:_

_Olá. Já, sei que não é um bom modo de começar uma carta, mas acaso há algum bom modo de começar uma carta póstuma? Espero que o testamento que realizei quando saí de Azkaban tenha resultado e esta carta chegue no dia do teu aniversário, ainda que não sei se serão os teus catorze, quinze ou dezasseis anos… se calhar incluso sejam dezassete ou se calhar sejam mais… suponho que nunca saberei, certo?_

_Antes que nada, sim, Harry; estou morto. Se recebeste esta carta é porque o meu corpo faleceu e não voltarei a ver-te mais… coisa que lamento do mais profundo do meu coração. Prometi a Lily e a James que cuidaria de ti… e não pude fazê-lo… passaste uma infância terrível por culpa dos erros que os outros cometeram e agora que havias começado uma adolescência normal, tenho que despedir-me de ti desta forma, nem sequer posso olhar-te ou abraçar-te… tenho que despedir-me através destas linhas de papel. _

_Harry, pareces-te mais aos teus pais do que pensas; tens esse dom para meter-te em problemas ainda sem buscá-los, a inocência de Lily, a rebeldia de James e o coração puro e nobre que ambos compartiam, pelo que me é difícil saber de quem dos dois herdaste isso… Mas sobretudo, tens o valor de um gryffindor, a determinação de um Potter e a teimosia de um Evans… E gostaria de poder dizer que também possuis a força suficiente para enfrentar-te a qualquer coisa, como a minha morte._

_Sei que a tua vida nunca foi fácil; perdeste os teus pais ainda sem os conheceres, passaste a infância com os teus tios que te desprezaram sempre por ser quem és e quem eram os teus pais e arrebataram-te a felicidade que podias ter tido na tua adolescência… Por isso, por isso espero que o meu regalo seja apropriado para ti, Harry, regalo-te a tua liberdade. Regalo-te a tua própria vida. _

_Juntei uns documentos oficiais, espero que quando termines esta carta, os leias detalhadamente. Todos e cada um dos papéis foram firmados por mim, sem esquecer um, sem deixar nada ao azar. _

_No mundo mágico, há certos compromissos e cláusulas que tu desconheces, porque não são muito frequentes. Em especial, no que se trata a adopção e acolhimento de um menor. Segundo as leis mágicas do Ministério, um menor está protegido pelos seus pais e pelo seu padrinho em caso de que algo aconteça aos primeiros; e no caso de que suceda algo com o padrinho, como é o teu caso, os parentes mais íntimos do menor deverão ocupar-se de eles, no teu caso, os Dursleys, por ser a tua tia Petunia a única parente viva relacionada com os teus pais. _

_Mas esta lei tem uma cláusula que é a que escolhi para poder dar-te o teu regalo que espero que seja do teu agrado. _

_Segundo a cláusula, um menor que perde os pais e o seu tutor, pode recorrer á emancipação adulta ainda sendo menor de idade, unicamente necessita de cumprir vários requisitos que te explico a continuação. _

_Em primeiro lugar, o menor, quer dizer, tu, deve demonstrar que pode valer-se por si mesmo e que melhor demonstração que ser o menino-que-sobreviveu a Voldemort. _

_Em segundo lugar, o menor deve demonstrar possuir a suficiente sobrevivência económica para manter-se até que alcance a maioria de idade e possa trabalhar; tema resolvido dado que contas com a tua câmara em Gringotts, as câmaras dos teus pais e as quatro câmaras da fortuna Black, ademais das mansões Black, Grimmauld Place e o terreno donde uma vez esteve a casa dos teus pais, por certo, podias construir a tua própria casa ali, o Vale de Godric é o mais seguro. _

_E em terceiro lugar, o menor, necessita da firma do padrinho e dos tutores legais no mundo mágico ou não mágico, que marca a conformidade da sua emancipação. A minha firma já a tens, só necessitas que os teus tios firmem os documentos, és um rapaz listo, igual que uma vez foi o teu pai, assim que estou confiante de que o conseguirás. _

_Um par de coisas mais. A primeira, deves recordar que é o sangue da tua mãe que te mantém a salvo de Voldemort até que cumpras a maioria, portanto, recomendo-te que elabores uma poção com uma gota de sangue da tua tia para que a protecção que uma vez instaurou Dumbledore, faça efeito quando saias de casa. _

_Outra coisa muito importante; recordo haver visto no pescoço da tua tia Petunia um colar, um colar que não se tira nunca, é teu; és tua herança, esse colar pertencia á tua mãe Harry, assim que não saias de casa sem levá-lo contigo. Não posso dizer-te nada ao respeito, porque não há nada que se saiba… só que enquanto o colar está em teu poder, alguém irá recolher-te… Confia neles porque a tua mãe fê-lo no seu momento e possivelmente por isso, pôde salvar-te a vida. _

_E aconteça o que aconteça Harry, recorda que sempre terás Remus a teu lado e da tua parte… Se calhar pensas que todo o mundo está contra ti e tenhas a necessidade de afastar-te de todos… não te culparei em nenhum momento se o fazes… mas nunca dês as costas a Remus… Os Marauders tinham um código de honra entre nós e nossas famílias; cuidar sempre uns dos outros. Por desgraça, os teus pais já não estão e Peter ganhou a consciência do nosso desprezo… agora, eu tampouco estou…Remus necessitará alguém a quem cuidar e querer e tu necessitas alguém em quem confiar. Sinceramente, não me ocorre outra pessoa mais conveniente para que confies que Moony. _

_Bom, creio que é tudo, meu pequeno afilhado. _

_Este é o final da carta, as últimas palavras que te escrevo. Assim que este é o meu presente, Harry, a tua liberdade e a possibilidade de viver uma vida como gostarias de ter vivido, como a que James e Lily desejaram que vivesses._

_Te quero, Harry, ali onde esteja, a minha alma está com a dos teus pais, os três te vigiaremos e nos sentiremos orgulhosos de ti sempre; não esqueças que nunca estarás só se pensas em nós. _

_Teu padrinho e amigo, _

_Sirius Órion Black; amigo íntimo de James e Lily Potter; guardião da tua alma._**»**

_Harry pestanejou várias vezes para assegurar-se de que a carta era real, de que as palavras eram reais e de que a informação que creu haver lido havia lido de verdade. _

_Tudo estava correcto. De alguma forma, Sirius havia deixado no seu testamento dito que com a sua morte essa carta deveria chegar ás suas mãos no dia do seu aniversário… Harry entristeceu-se ante o pensamento; certamente Sirius pensou que iria morrer e deixou aquilo para ele. Sabia o difícil que resultou para Sirius escrever aquilo, quiçá igual de difícil que lhe resultava a ele ler. _

_Tomou os papéis oficiais e revisou-os; efectivamente a firma de Sirius acompanhada pelo selo dos Black estava ao final de cada uma das folhas e quando Harry estudou os papéis de forma minuciosa pôde notar que donde haviam estar os dados do menor que fazia a solicitação de emancipar-se, Sirius já havia posto o seu nome completo: Harold James Potter._

_Ficou surpreendido. Todo o mundo havia-lhe chamado sempre de 'Harry'; bom, bem, sabia que 'James' era o seu segundo nome e sentia-se orgulhoso de levar o nome do seu pai como próprio, mas não estava acostumado a Harold; quer dizer, era evidente que 'Harry' era o diminutivo de algum nome, mas por algum motivo, nunca pensou em Harold, ainda que tinha sentido; segundo o que sabia, Harold era o nome do seu avô paterno. Isso encheu-o de orgulho ainda mais se podia ser possível; levava o nome do seu avô e do seu pai… Quiçá não estava tão só como pensava. _

_As corujas ulularam e Harry tomou as cartas e paquetes de todas com um gesto de impaciência que as aves notaram antes de colocar uma carta de agradecimento na que ponha coisas triviais como 'estava bem' e 'que se veriam pronto'… Ainda seguia sem querer confiar neles… não podia fazê-lo. _

_Quando as cartas saíram com as corujas, fechou a janela, acariciou Hedwig que parecia molesta por não ter sido requerida para nada e tomando os papeis, baixou á cozinha onde sabia que os seus tios seguiam despertos, tio Vernon tomando o aperitivo de meia noite e tia Petunia, seguramente, cozinhando algum pastel para dar de surpresa á manhã seguinte a Duddley. _

_Não se enganou. Ali estavam. _

_Pousou os papéis sobre a mesa, deixou uma caneta ao lado e mirou o seu tio directamente aos olhos antes que a tia Petunia o mirasse com desconfiança. Harry pôde ver um belo colar no pescoço da mulher, recordava vê-lo ali sempre, mas nunca perguntou, agora que sabia que era da sua mãe, sentiu como o sangue lhe ferveu por dentro ao ocultar-lhe implicando isso. _

"_Queres livrar-te de mim? Assina estes documentos." Disse cortante._

_Tio Vernon fitou-o céptico. _

_Fim do Flashback_

**Sim, definitivamente havia sido todo um poema ver a cara do tio Vernon e tia Petunia. E tal e como lhe havia dito Sirius na sua carta, quando o último documento esteve firmado, ele se havia sentido livre… pela primeira vez, sentiu que a sua vida era sua e que só lhe pertencia a ele; não aos seus tios, não a Voldemort, não à profecia, não a Hogwarts e claro, não a Dumbledore e à sua apreciada Ordem. **

"Assim que é aqui que te escondes…"

**Sorriu, sem dar a volta. Não era necessário fazê-lo para saber quem disse aquilo. Escutou aquela voz durante dois anos e meio praticamente quase a cada hora do dia; não necessitava voltar-se para saber quem era. **

"Não me escondo."** Contestou-lhe ainda sorrindo. **"Só tento recordar um sítio agradável para saber que tenho de regressar a vê-lo."** Acrescentou. Erebor deixou-se cair a seu lado sobre a varanda, cruzando os braços sobre a mesma e girou a sua cabeça á direita para olhar o rapaz que tinha ali. **"Como sabias onde estava?"

"Sou teu guardião." **Respondeu quase ofendido por uma pergunta semelhante**. "Supõe-se que devo saber a todo o momento onde e como estás, lembras-te?" **Harry sorriu.** "Estás seguro disto, Ainur? Não quero que tornem a fazer-te dano… não quero que quando volvamos a ver-nos te tornes o mesmo rapaz que quando chegou a Ahsvaldry."

"Não podia voltar a ser o mesmo, Erebor."** Declarou Harry**."Todo o tempo que estive aqui fez-me abrir os olhos e ver as coisas desde uma perspectiva diferente."

"Mas eles…"

"Eles acreditaram que era o melhor para mim." **Espetou Harry. **"Enganaram-se e pagarão por tê-lo feito; Harry morreu com Sirius naquela noite no Ministério e agora deverão conhecer Harry Potter." **O rapaz fitou aquele que havia sido o seu mentor, o seu mestre, além de guardião e um verdadeiro amigo.**

"Poderás fazê-lo?"** Questionou Erebor com um falso sorriso. **"Poderás dar as costas aos que uma vez abriste os teus braços e o teu coração?"

**Erebor tinha razão. Harry sabia-o. Erebor sabia-o. Seria muito complicado olhar os olhos daqueles em que uma vez depositou toda a sua confiança e lhe pagaram com mentiras, manipulações e traições. Mas a vida de Harry nunca foi fácil e ninguém disse que tivera de o ser a partir daquele momento. Limitou-se a encolher os ombros antes a pergunta do deus que tinha diante. **

"Sempre que conte com uma só pessoa a meu lado, poderei fazê-lo."** Comunicou-lhe. **"Tal como tu me disseste, posso revelar-me frio, forte e capaz sempre que haja alguém que me dê um abraço quando necessite ou um conselho quando o peça."

"E estás confiante de encontrar esse alguém aí?" **Harry sorriu. **

"Encontrei-o faz muito, Erebor; creio que é a única pessoa em que posso confiar plenamente e tenho a certeza de que não me decepcionará."

**Erebor assentiu em silêncio. Não havia nada que dizer, uma vez que as palavras se acumulavam nas suas gargantas incapazes de expressar o que naqueles momentos ambos sentiam. Erebor havia encontrado no seu protegido, alguém em quem aconselhar, ensinar e guiar no caminho; Harry achou um amigo fiel em quem sabia que sempre ia confiar e não unicamente porque o juramento que Erebor fez lhe unia a ele desse modo, senão porque era a primeira pessoa que lhe deu a escolher em lugar de dirigir a sua vida ao seu capricho como fizeram todos os demais até ao momento. **

"Irei sentir saudades tuas."** Pronunciou o guardião de repente.**

"Eu também a vós."** Retorquiu Harry, com sinceridade. **

**Um suave canto acompanhado pela melodia de uma harpa deixou-se escutar através do bosque confundindo-se com o vento e perdendo-se no abismo. Harry e Erebor miraram-se uns segundos antes de sorrirem levemente.**

"Giliath…"** Adivinharam em uníssono. Erebor tomou a palavra**."Já te despediste dela?"

**Negou serenamente.**

"Ainda não; não sei como despedir-me dela…"

**Erebor anuiu em silêncio. Compreendia bem o que o jovem pretendia dizer. Giliath era a sua guardiã e protectora, mas a sua relação com Harry ia mais além que todas as regras impostas entre guardiães em protegidos; do mesmo modo que ele havia achado em Harry alguém a que ensinar, Giliath encontrou alguém em quem dar o seu instinto maternal; protegia a Harry com unhas e dentes, como se fosse uma loba a defender as suas crias. Harry descobriu nela o amor de uma irmã, o carinho e a compreensão de uma mãe e a ternura de uma amiga. **

"Não quero despedir-me dela."** Confessou o garoto. **"É o mais próximo que tenho a uma mãe que tive na minha vida."** Sorriu com certo pesar. **"Não quero perdê-la…"

**Erebor não disse nada. Ficaram em silêncio escutando a melodia de Giliath cantada na língua antiga dos deuses, conhecida somente por uns quantos privilegiados. Mas Harry tinha que admitir que, mesmo que ele desconhecesse a língua, o simples som harmonioso e a doce voz do canto de Giliath tivesse sido o suficiente para compreender que se tratava de uma canção de despedida.**

"Suponho que é melhor que comece a avançar."** Suspirou.**

"Quando vais?" **Indagou Erebor.**

"Em três horas."** Anunciou Harry**."Vou ver primeiro Giliath. Também tenho de falar com Stell antes de ir e, presumo que também Derin me quer ver."** Adicionou, com um brilho malvado nos olhos. **

**Erebor sorriu ao ver a mirada de Ainur. Depois de tudo, desde que Derin foi nomeado capitão do esquadrão dos Lobos Grises, á mais de 300 anos, ninguém foi capaz de derrotar-lhe num duelo completo, isso incluía combate corpo-a-corpo, combate mágico e combate elemental; e então chegou Harry e, depois de sete meses de treino, foi o primeiro a vencer Derin, ganhando o direito de pertencer aos Lobos Grises e formar parte do exército Shygard que protegia Ahsvaldry desde os tempos imemoráveis. Derin ainda não o tinha perdoado e Ainur aproveitava-se disso para brincar com o capitão; as suas lutas verbais eram épicas, mas se alguém os via atentamente, podia dar-se conta de que certo modo, era a sua forma de estar unidos; depois de tudo, não por nada Derin e Ainur realizaram o Pacto De Sangue, convertendo-se assim em irmãos de batalha. **

"Vais torturá-lo até ao último minuto da tua partida?"** Inquiriu, brincalhão, Erebor. **

"Há algo mau nisso?"** Perguntou Harry divertido. Erebor fez um gesto e por um segundo o moço pensou que Erebor ia proibir. **

"Só que a mim também me gostaria de vê-lo, mas não posso… tenho que atender uns assuntos com Giliath." **Comentou Erebor com pesar. Harry não pôde evitar de rir abertamente ante o comportamento do seu guardião e protector. **"Será melhor que vás, estou seguro de que Stell quererá comentar-te algumas coisas antes de ires."

**Harry entendeu em silêncio, mas não se moveu. Os seus olhos permaneceram fixos nos olhos de Erebor como se quisesse dizer-lhe algo, mas não se atrevia a fazê-lo. Como ia fazê-lo? Não lhe haviam ensinado a amar nem a ser amado, assim que não tinha ideia de como despedir-se de alguém que significava praticamente um irmão para ele. Erebor compreendeu a indecisão de Harry porque antes que o mortal dissesse algo, adiantou-se a ele e juntou as mãos á altura do seu peito, inclinando a cabeça levemente num mudo reconhecimento de respeito a ele. **

"Que o teu destino seja propício, Ainur."** Desejou-lhe formalmente**."Como guardião e protector da tua linhagem, estarei contigo quando necessites."

"Que nos tornemos a encontrar nos nossos caminhos, Erebor."** Retribuiu Harry, repetindo o mesmo gesto. **

**Um sorriso. Um sorriso para despedir-se daquele homem que lhe ensinou tantas coisas; um sorriso para despedir-se daquele irmão que nunca teve; um sorriso para que ele lhe recordara. Simplesmente um sorriso. **

X-X-X-X

**Albus Dumbledore deixou-se cair na sua cadeira, pesadamente. Parecia ter envelhecido nos últimos quinze dias, mas do que o havia feito nos últimos vinte anos e Minerva McGonagall que havia estado sempre a seu lado, deu-se conta disso, igual que também se deu conta da estranha mirada profunda e culpada que o homem possuía desde que Harry Potter desapareceu. Uma nota. Uma nota e o aviso de revisar uns papeis que lhe chegaram nesse mesmo dia pelo Ministério e que ainda não teve o valor de abrir o sobre.**

**Recordava o modo em que naquela noite Fawkes se apresentou no seu domicílio particular, transportando uma nota do seu amigo, colega e director; uma mensagem que não foi nada tranquilizante e que mobilizou toda a Ordem da Fénix, assim como ao bando da obscuridade ao mando de Voldemort, quem numa ocasião foi o seu aluno Tom Riddle: "Reunião Urgente: Harry Potter desapareceu."**

"Desejas outra chávena de chá, Albus?" **Indagou solícita.**

"Não, Minerva… mas obrigado..." **Suspirou profundamente**. "Sabe-se algo?"

"Tonks e Moody continuam buscando nos arredores de Privet Drive; Arabella não deixa de vigiar a casa dos Dursleys nem um só segundo e Remus foi a casa de Miss Granger para saber se ela sabe algo mais ou tem notícias dele. Molly e Arthur colocar-se-ão em contacto comigo se Harry aparecer na Toca." **Apontou**. "Severus estará a ponto de chegar." **Consultou o seu relógio.** "Achas que estará bem?"

"Não sei, Minerva." **Sorriu com nostalgia**. "…o seu pai também me preocupava muito… nunca sabia onde estava esse rapaz…"

"Mas Harry não é como James, Albus. O rapaz não tem ninguém a quem recorrer."

"Isso é precisamente o que me preocupa." **Revelou Albus.**

**Fawkes emitiu um leve som desde a sua gaiola. Minerva não disse nada. Albus entendeu perfeitamente a sua fénix e estranhou-lhe que não estivera preocupada pelo paradeiro desconhecido de Harry Potter, depois de tudo, Fawkes parecia mais de Harry que de Albus. **

"Aonde estás, Harry?" **Murmurou Albus. Minerva fitou-o.** "Que fiz?" **A mulher franziu o cenho. Até onde ela sabia, Albus não fez nada mais que acolher-lho e tentar protegê-lo. Então, porque tinha aquele olhar culpável? Porque havia aquelas perguntas?**

**Suspirou, deixando o despacho de Dumbledore, desejando e rogando a todos os magos que Potter aparecesse pronto, ao parecer, ele era o único que tinha respostas ás suas perguntas. **

X-X-X-X

**Derin estava no pátio de armas do castelo. Só. Era estranho, demasiado estranho. Desde que chegou a Ahsvaldry viu Derin sempre rodeado dos soldados mais jovens que o admiravam continuamente e não tinham reparo em pulular ao seu redor para receber uma indicação ou uma demonstração de que lhes prestava atenção; Harry sabia o motivo; Derin era um dos Lobos Grises mais ágeis na batalha e treinar baixo o seu comando supunha uma grande honra e um privilégio dos poucos que gozavam. **

**Sem embargo, Derin estava só. O cabelo loiro recolhido num meio rabo-de-cavalo que se atava na nuca; o torso descoberto e o peito agitado que subia uma e outra vez devido á respiração entrecortada do homem. Os seus músculos em tensão, a sua mirada cravada na espada que tinha nas mãos, ágil, simples, efectivo; cada giro e cada golpe dado ao ar era certeiro e preciso, realizando praticamente um baile que levava anos aperfeiçoando e que mostrava a energia e a magia que o deus tinha. **

**Harry fixou a sua mirada na espada de Derin e concentrou a sua magia nela. Muito útil a magia elemental se sabia utilizá-la; não precisava de varinha, mas sim de precisão e controlo, coisa que pouca gente chegava a alcançar. Na realidade, Giliath mostrou-se bastante orgulhosa dele quando conseguiu mostrar a sua habilidade por controlar os quatro elementos de forma correcta e surpreendentemente rápida. **

**Derin sorriu imperceptivelmente para todo aquele que o conhecesse; mas não para Harry. O rapaz viu claramente como a pequena energia de Derin cobria a espada que ele havia acalentado com o seu poder ao tempo que emitia um débil sorriso. **

"Creia que já te tinhas marchado e nos havias deixado tranquilos." **Derin disse sem soltar a sua espada. **

"E deixar de molestar-te com o divertido que és? Jamais faria algo assim…"

"Não vais, então?" **Averiguou Derin, dando um giro sobre si mesmo ao tempo que cortava o ar.**

"Dentro de um bocado." **Encolheu-se de ombros**. "Achei que gostarias de sabê-lo pessoalmente por mim."

**Derin girou de novo fazendo com que os seus olhos encontrassem os de Harry. Ambos sorriram mas nenhum mudou a sua atitude desafiante. **

"Não devias ter-te incomodado, Ainur." **Derin disse sorridente sabendo o quanto aborrecia ao menor que o chamasse daquele modo, pois estava a dar-lhe um tratamento demasiado formal e sabia que o mortal não queria chamar a atenção daquela maneira**.

"Supus que quererias sabê-lo… mais que nada para saber que agora que vou, voltas a ser invencível." **Acrescentou com certo sarcasmo.**

**O brilho nos olhos de Derin fez-lhe sorrir. O capitão dos Lobos Grises não fez nenhum comentário ao respeito. **

**A campainha de alerta que tantas vezes lhes chamou a ambos a combater voltou a soar fora dos muros do palácio, desde algum lugar do reino. Os soldados começaram a entrar e a sair das portas carregando armas, escudos e armaduras; Harry teve a tentação de saltar sobre o** **lombo de **_**Feamor**_** e unir-se á recente batalha. Havia passado muito tempo com Derin lutando junto dele e estava seguro que isso seria algo que definitivamente sentiria falta. A mirada de Derin fez-lhe pensar que ele também iria estranhar a sua presença nas batalhas, notar a sua energia perto, buscar de forma inconsciente a sua aura para assegurar-se de que estava bem, revisá-lo de forma minuciosa com uma simples mirada uma vez terminada a luta para assegurar-se de que não estava ferido ainda sabendo que jamais o feririam. **

**Sorriu com certo pesar quando vários dos lobos passaram pelo seu lado e apertaram o seu ombro em sinal de despedida ou bateram nas suas costas desejando-lhe sorte, ainda que Harry esteve confiante que mais de um estava-o fazendo para dar-lhe a entender que o sentiriam em falta na batalha. **

**Harry sorriu quando **_**Andrómeda**_**, a égua de Derin se deteve ante o capitão e este a montou de um salto ágil. Desde a sua montura, Derin sorriu-lhe e ele também o fez em silêncio; não falta dizer nada. Deu meia volta e com passo rápido começou a movimentar-se para o interior do palácio onde, sem nenhuma dúvida, Stell estava á sua espera. **

"Ainur!" **Parou os seus passos mas não se girou**. "Que os espíritos guiem o teu caminho na manada… Fica com isto."

**Harry girou-se a tempo para tomar no ar a espada que Derin teve nas mãos até àquele momento. Avaliou-a e os seus olhos abriram-se ao dar-se conta de que espada se tratava; era a sua, era a espada de Derin, a que o acompanhou durante séculos em batalhas e havia tirado vidas incontáveis no fogo da luta. Bela, fina, delicada e ligeira, mas de material mais resistente capaz de destroçar qualquer material ou pessoa que se colocara ao alcance da sua folha. **

**Viu-a tantas vezes mas jamais tão perto como naquele momento; o punho prateado tinha no centro da cruz uma pedra verde encaixada que a Harry fez-se especialmente conhecida ainda que não sabia de onde; símbolos de protecção e runas mortais gravadas a fogo no filo da folha indicavam a sua magia e a sua força. **

**Derin nunca se desfez dessa espada. Levantou a vista até alcançar os olhos de quem foi o seu maestro, o seu mentor e o seu capitão. Derin encolheu-se de ombros. **

"Devolve-ma quando nos volvamos a ver." **Encolheu-se de ombros, novamente**. "Assim asseguro-me que seguirás com vida até que chegue o momento; sei que um Potter nunca falta á sua promessa, verdade?"

**Harry anuiu em silêncio e sorriu-lhe. Derin devolveu-lhe o gesto antes que o rapaz refizesse os sues passos. **

"Que os espíritos guiem a manada no caminho correcto!"** Gritou sem voltar-se. Não lhe fazia falta saber que Derin estaria sorrindo naqueles momentos de forma aberta. Derin era ás vezes demasiado prescindível. **

**Caminhava para o interior do castelo com a cabeça baixa; ainda ressonavam nos seus ouvidos os cascos dos cavalos que se afastavam e o silêncio que caracterizava o melhor esquadrão de Ahsvaldry, os Lobos Grises; sorriu ao recordar todas as numerosas ocasiões em que Derin e ele compartiram a frente, dirigindo todo o esquadrão até ao lugar da batalha; unicamente ele havia sido merecedor, segundo Derin, de cavalgar a seu lado antes de uma batalha e depois da mesma. **

"Se caminhas mirando o solo, perderás tudo o que o mundo tem que oferecer-te, Ainur."

**Levantou a cabeça sorrindo. Giliath estava sentada cerca do palácio nas escadas, num dos belos bancos de mármore branco que havia. Com uma leve inclinação de cabeça sentou-se a seu lado. **

"Obrigado pela canção, Giliath." **Rompeu o silencio o jovem rapaz**. "Foi muito bela, mas não a reconheci."

**A deusa sorriu de maneira afável e os seus olhos azuis brilharam divertidos e emocionados. **

"Era algo que a minha mãe costumava cantar-me quando era pequena." **Harry olhou-a**. "Ela era uma guerreira, não é algo que já não te tenha dito já." **Ele assentiu**. "Cada noite antes de partir numa missão, entrava no meu quarto e cantava-me a canção de despedida…desse modo, eu sabia que ela tornaria a cantá-la noutro dia." **Encolheu-se de ombros enquanto Harry recordava ter escutado na canção a frase:** «_**E amanhã quando acordes não estarei, mas antes de dormir, tornarei a cantar-te esta canção:»**_"Suponho que era a sua maneira de assegurar-me que sempre voltaria…"

"Giliath…" **O rapaz compreendeu as palavras da sua guardiã**. "…voltaremos a ver-nos, prometo-te…" **Assegurou-lhe.**

"Eu sei… mas estranhar-te-ei de menos, pequeno…" **Sorriu-lhe com doçura.** "…chegaste a Ahsvaldry quando mais necessitavas de alguém…" **Riu levemente**. "Presuma-se que eu era a tua guardiã e resultou seres tu quem me protegeu e me cuidou…" **Harry riu brandamente**. "Quiçá não foi muito boa guardiã, verdade?" **Acrescentou com um rasto de tristeza. **

"Gozas?" **A mulher fitou-o**. "Giliath… foste para mim mais do que uma guardiã ou uma protectora… foste minha amiga, minha irmã e minha mãe. Sabes que a minha mãe morreu quando tinha um ano…e apesar de que agora posso vê-la em sonhos e visualizar todas e cada uma das imagens dos meus pais quando eu era tão pequeno, não é o mesmo…" **A mulher passou-lhe a mão na bochecha.** "Jamais recebi o carinho e o amor que toda a criança merece…mas tu deste-me todos estes anos mais amor e carinho do que podia ter imaginado nunca pudesse caber numa só pessoa…" **Mirou-a e levantou-se do banco, colocando-se de joelhos diante da mulher, tomando-a das mãos e apoiando os seus braços sobre as pernas de Giliath.** "Quero a minha mãe, sempre a quererei… mas definitivamente, estou seguro que ela não se importaria que tu ocupasses o seu lugar enquanto viva…

"Ainur…"

**Incapaz de dizer algo, a mulher soltou as suas mãos e tomando-lhe com carinho pelas bochechas, acercou o seu rosto á cabeça do moço, onde depositou um doce beijo na sua fronte, cerca da cicatriz. **

"A tua mãe estará muito orgulhosa de ti, desde donde quer que te veja…" H**arry sorriu querendo que aquilo fosse certo. **"Agora vai, o Príncipe deve estar esperando-te e já sabes que odeio que me vejam chorar." **Adicionou, limpando uma lágrima furtiva. **

"Que a minha luz guie o teu caminho, Giliath."** Disse-lhe num tom respeitoso. **

"Que a minha luz sirva para proteger-te e guiar o teu, Ainur."

**Harry não olhou para trás quando se levantou. Sentia que se o fazia, sentiria o impulso de retroceder e quedar-se com Giliath, Erebor e Derin… Sentia que se o fazia, não regressaria ao seu mundo mortal. **

X-X-X-X

**Hermione deixou escapar outro suspiro. Era a décima carta que escreva a Harry, nos últimos quatro dias e era a décima carta que Hedwig lhe regressava sem resposta. A coruja do seu amigo colocou-se na mesa do escritório, á espera; Hermione sorriu; ela sempre lhe dava água e um pouco de comida para o regresso antes de enviá-la de volta a Privet Drive. De alguma estranha maneira, a ave parecia saber sempre quando devia aparecer-se pela sua casa. **

"Tu sabes onde está?" **Indagou-lhe de forma ausente. **

**Mas a coruja não fez nenhum gesto. Hermione suspirou resignada. Mirou o relógio. Em hora e meia havia outra reunião da Ordem. Tomou a sua capa e saiu da habitação. **

**Hedwig permaneceu em silêncio. **

X-X-X-X

**Encontrou Stell nos jardins do palácio. Parecia demasiado jovem apesar de que era o maior dos deuses e a sua idade superava os três mil e quinhentos anos… Quase parecia um rapaz vestindo roupas formais e movimentando de forma brincalhona a delgada coroa de prata sobre a sua cabeça. Harry sorriu quando o viu levantar a cabeça das flores que estava observando enquanto lhe fazia um gesto para que se acercasse. Não importava o cuidadoso que fosse, Stell sempre sabia quando estava perto e quando não. **

"Alteza…" **Disse o rapaz ao chegar junto dele e fazer uma reverencia formal. **

"Ainur… achas que podias tratar-me como um avô e não como Príncipe por uns minutos? É com Harry que quero falar, não com o descendente de Lahntra.

**O jovem anuiu sorrindo. Stell… bom, não era exactamente seu avô; gerações inteiras passaram por diante dele na árvore genealógica de Stell e Lahntra antes de chegar a ele, mas Harry encontrou naquele deus alguém que se preocupou por ele quando ninguém mais o fez. **

"Viste as rosas negras?" **Questionou o homem fitando o jardim que esteve a olhar até que Harry apareceu.** "Neste Inverno, muitas morreram…" **Murmurou acanhado. **

"Porque não utilizas a magia?" **Inquiriu Harry.**

**Stell sorriu, colocou a suas mãos sobre uma das rosas negras murchas e uma coluna de luz dourada a iluminou enquanto recuperava vida e se atirava ao céu. Harry sorriu e Stell falou-lhe.**

"Não notas nada de diferente na rosa?"

**Harry analisou a flor e então notou. Sorriu e com o seu próprio poder tornou a murchar a rosa. **

"Não se pode alterar o curso da vida." **Limitou-se a dizer Stell**. "Podia reviver todo o jardim se me propusera, mas de serviria se a rosa perdia as suas propriedades e a sua magia?

**Harry sorriu. **

"Sempre dando-me lições até á minha partida, verdade?" **Stell sorriu e Harry negou com a cabeça.** "Obrigada por tudo, Stell…"

"Porquê, Ainur? Eu não fiz nada… chegarias a ser quem és com um pouco mais de tempo… ainda que te houvesse custado mais…" **Admitiu risonho. **

"Sabes que não me refiro a isso, Stell**." Observou-o seriamente**. "Ensinaste-me muitas coisas do meu passado, do meu destino, da minha verdade… da minha mãe…" **Sorriu.**

"Ela também foi uma boa discípula… ainda que era um pouco impulsiva." **Sorriu**. "O seu guardião passou com ela um mês mortal completo antes que aprendesse a controlar o fogo, o seu elemento, creio que já to tinha dito nalguma ocasião." **Harry assentiu, sorrindo suavemente.** "Mas finalmente… conseguiu controlar o seu temperamento e as suas emoções…" **Olhou Harry directamente nos olhos e o rapaz bufou**.

"Não te confundas, Stell, agradeço o que fizeste, o que me ensinaste, em que me converteste…" **Adicionou tocando-se no ombro esquerdo**. "… mas não posso mudar a minha mentalidade. Eles traíram-me… sabiam a verdade e não me disseram nada, ocultaram-me tudo… Utilizaram-me quando lhe conveio e quando deixei de fazer-lhes falta, acusaram-me indirectamente." **Acrescentou ao ver a mirada do seu avô**. "… mas acusaram-me depois de tudo… da morte de Sirius… a única pessoa que podia ter-me feito a vida feliz…"

"Ainur…"

"Não, Stell… eles jogaram o seu jogo… eu jogarei o meu agora."

**Stell assentiu levemente. Sabia perfeitamente por o que passou aquele rapaz; quando chegou a Ahsvaldry o seu espírito estava roto e a sua alma perdida… os seus olhos clamavam vingança e a sua mirada destilava ódio. Ensinou-lhe a cobrir com uma máscara essas emoções, a deixar que os demais vissem o que ele queria mostrar, nada mais… Mas sempre soube, que no fundo do ser, que Harry Potter não poderia esquecer e perdoar tão facilmente os que se mantiveram na ignorância para depois acusá-lo de algo que não tinha nenhuma culpa. **

"Não perderás o contacto connosco completamente…" **Indicou Stell apesar de de saber que o tinha mencionado várias vezes. Harry assentiu e o homem sorriu afavelmente; estava seguro que a contestação de Harry á dois anos atrás tivesse sido um sopro e uma mirada irada**. "… Erebor e Giliath acudirão á tua chamada quando os necessites; e Derin…" **Suspirou**. "… já sabes como é."

"Não te preocupes, estarei bem."

"Espero que _Feamor _já esteja pronto… nunca lhe agradou viajar pelos portais…" **Ajuntou**.

"_Feamor_?" **Harry contraiu a frente**. "_Feamor_, a minha montura? Vou levar _Feamor_?

**Stell riu divertido. **

"Evidentemente que vais levar _Feamor_; ele elegeu-te, não deixa que ninguém mais se acerque a ele e seria uma lástima mantê-lo nos estábulos do palácio um ano mortal inteiro até que regresses, não te parece?"

**Os olhos de Harry brilharam e dirigindo as suas mãos á boca, emitiu um assobio silencioso para o ouvido humano. Uma cortina de luz branca apareceu ante eles e quando esta se desfez, um belo corcel negro inclinou a cabeça diante do deus e do mortal. Harry sorriu-lhe e acercou-se para bater no seu pescoço, com o que o animal relinchou. **

"Olá…" **Pronunciou com doçura, acariciando-lhe o pescoço e fitando-lhe os olhos.** "… vais comigo?"

**O animal relinchou de novo e Harry riu. **

"É a hora, Ainur." **Anunciou Stell, com um triste sorriso. Um movimento da sua mão foi o que fez falta para criar um portal no tempo e no espaço e ainda que **_**Feamor **_**pareceu indisposto ante a perspectiva de ter que passar por ali, Harry convenceu-o quando o montou e lhe sussurrou palavras ao ouvido. **"Que o teu caminho seja guiado pelos espíritos e pelos deuses.

"Que os teus guardiães protejam o teu reinado." **Contestou Harry**. "Vemo-nos prontamente, avô."

"Assim espero, Ainur… Assim o espero…"

X-X-X-X

_«E com a primeira traição dos deuses que proporcionou a morte de Lahntra ás mãos da sua irmã Elea, o mal e a inveja, o egoísmo e o ódio nasceu nos corações dos deuses corrompendo a sua perfeição._

_E aqueles que defenderam a traição, correram a mesma sorte de Elea e foram desterrados das terras dos deuses. E o seu coração, corrompido pela maldade e a crueldade daquela a que seguiram, converteu as suas almas em almas perdidas e errantes capazes de matar só pelo feito de matar e servir a sua senhora Elea. _

_E os seus actos não caíram ímpios. Pois a beleza que os deuses mostravam até esse momento era porque os seus corações eram puros; a primeira vez que um vassalo de Elea matou, um pouco da sua vela caiu, uma vez que o seu coração também o fez. _

_E o que numa ocasião foi belo e puro, converteu-se em cinzas e carvão obscuro; e onde antes houve cabelos brilhantes loiros, ruivos e negros, passou a haver cabelos espessos e negros como a noite, como a sua crueldade. E o que uma vez foram miradas claras e cheias de vida e de amor, converteu-se em miradas negras cheias de obscuridade e ódio fazia todo aquele que nascesse, pois tudo lhes fazia recordar a beleza que uma vez tiveram e que deixaram escapar pela inveja. _

_Se bem que Elea concedeu-lhes a fortaleza de dez homens e uma altura de dois metros, incluso ás vezes três, nada pôde fazer para corrigir a fealdade que os seus vassalos propiciavam; os seus olhos passaram a ser covas obscuras, as suas mandíbulas ampliaram-se e as suas bocas também, grandes caninos em ambas filas de dentes sobressaíram entre os que uma vez foram perlas perfeitas e converteram-se em dentes amarelos e negros capazes de devorar carnes antes que a vitima tivesse falecido totalmente. _

_E as suas mãos antes delicadas e perfeitas, converteram-se em garras envenenadas. E o corpo atlético e ágil que uma vez mostraram e possuíram, ocultaram-se atrás de armaduras e escudos, ainda que os seus corações estivessem corruptos, a vergonha de mostrar em publico os seus corpos desgarrados e vermelhos ainda governava neles. _

_E foram chamados Naryns, aqueles que servem a deusa Elea, e foram encomendados a seu serviço e a sua vida e morte se ela assim o desejava. _

_E se convertido em tudo o que uma vez odiaram; seres capazes de matar e destruir porque todo o belo recordava-lhes o que eles já não eram. E o seu desejo de vingança contra os Lobos Grises, os mais perfeitos deuses que ainda existiam, converteu-se em sua doutrina; pois ademais de tudo, os Lobos Grises protegiam e juravam fidelidade a Lahntra, ainda apesar de de estar na terra das almas.»_

X-X-X-X

**Não havia ninguém em casa. Harry sorriu. Não lhe surpreendia. Quiçá era o melhor; foi até eles com intenção de recolher Hedwig, nada mais; não queria nada com os seus tios. Odiava-os, mas nem sequer eles mereciam morrer e Harry sabia por experiência própria, que todo aquele que se acercasse muito a ele, terminava morrendo tarde ou cedo. **

**A casa estava tal e como a recordava. Era estranho estar ali; fazia apenas um mês que se marchou, mas para ele passaram dois anos. As mesmas paredes, o mesmo papel pintado, a mesma velha alfombra, as mesmas fotografias de Duddley marcadas nas paredes. Não pôde evitar sorrir ao passar a mão pela pequena despensa debaixo das escadas onde viveu até aos onze anos. Demasiado tempo…**

**Com um sorriso digno de um Slytherin, perguntou-se se já havia chegado o director de Hogwarts a sua casa com as notas escolares dos exames que rendeu o Ministério o dia anterior; por uma vez havia-se aproveitado de ser quem era e do seu apelido e assegurou-lhe que as suas notas sairiam imediatamente; assim que para estas horas já deveriam estar nas mãos de Dumbledore. **

**Não resistiu á tentação de subir ao piso superior. A sua antiga habitação foi ocupada novamente pelos objectos e inutilidades de Duddley; a televisão, a consola de videojogos, livros de luta e de comida, fotografias dele e de tia Petunia. **

**Abriu a janela e uma formosa coruja branca entrou revoluteando, dando vários giros sobre a sua cabeça antes de pousar-se no seu ombro. Harry alargou a sua mão e acariciou o bico e a cabeça dela, sorrindo; estranhou-a de menos. **

"Como estás, preciosa?"** Perguntou num sussurro. **"Lamento que não tenhas podido ir… mas agora vai estar tudo bem… vai estar tudo arranjado…"** Hedwig mordeu-lhe a orelha com carinho e ele riu suavemente. **"Apresentar-te-ei a um novo amigo quando estejamos em Hogwarts, o seu nome é _Feamor_, entendido?"** Hedwig ululou docemente e Harry sorriu de novo. **"Chegou a hora, preciosa."

**Se fosse humana, Harry poderia ter dito que Hedwig havia sorrido divertida pelo que se avizinhava; os seus olhos, ao menos, o fizeram. **

X-X-X-X

**N/A: **Que tal o primeiro capítulo? Gostaram? É para me enviarem howlers, malefícios, feitiços e maldições? Espero os vossos comentários e as vossas opiniões, queixas e sugestões. Aps! Aceito ideias para fazer cenas no fic, assim como shippers que gostariam que ficassem juntas ou coisas que gostariam que acontecesse… Se posso inclui-las, irei fazê-lo. Pois, nada, vemo-nos no próximo capítulo… um beijinho a todos e continuem a ler. A gente se lê!

**N/T: **_Oi a todo mundo! Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem e deixem __Reviews__! Bjokas, fui… _

Resposta aos reviews: 

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** _Olá! Muito obrigada pelo teu review; que bom que gostas da fic. Continuarei sempre o meu trabalho, enquanto respirar. Eu amo fics deste género! Muitos beijos. _

**Oficial-Ricardo:** _Olá! Fico muito agradecida pelo teu review. Farei questões de informar a autora original dos vossos elogios pela fic. Beijos. _

**Gandalf Dumblemore:** _Oi! Muito obrigada pelo teu comentário; eu também espero que o pessoal do FFN veja esta fic, porque ela é simplesmente fabulosa. Beijos. _

**Tata C. Evans:** _Hello… A fic, querida, é assim. Assombrosa desde o primeiro momento de leitura. As tuas perguntas serão resolvidas se acompanhares a tradução da fic. Contudo, respondo-te a uma: a autora original concluiu a fic. Muitos beijos. _


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A:** Olá, aqui vos trago o segundo capítulo… Espero que gostem! Muito, muito, muito obrigada a todos os que leram o meu anterior capítulo e as minhas outras histórias e que me deixaram um review; a sério, não sabem como se agradece entrar no correio e ver reviews com opiniões e sugestões da gente que te está a ler :D Creio que vos respondi a todos os que me deixaram um correio onde fazê-lo, já sabem que não se podem responder aos reviews por aqui, verdade? Bom, pois digo-vos, muito obrigada :D E também aos que passaram pelos meus mini fics e me deixaram as suas opiniões :D Pois, nada… já me deixo de histórias e de palavras e deixo-vos com o capítulo… Um beijinho a todos, cuidem-se, sejam felizes e leiam!

**Capítulo 2**

**E Encontros**

"_Meditar. Meditar o quê? Não tinha nada que meditar, nem nada que reflectir. Mas essa mulher havia dito que devia quedar-se meditando todo o dia. Que era isso de meditar? Sim, bem, havia-o ouvido várias vezes e lido em vários livros, mas não sabia o que devia fazer quando meditava. Quer dizer, devia pensar em tudo o que tinha na cabeça? Ou, pelo contrário, devia esvaziar a sua cabeça com tudo o que tinha nela?_

_Havia-lhe perguntado a ela, Giliath, mas a mulher havia-lhe sorrido e havia-se ido embora sem lhe responder. _

_Assim que agora se encontrava numa habitação vazia de móveis e de objectos, as paredes e o tecto de cristal permitiam ver o exterior do lugar e o solo de uma suave cor verde recordava-lhe os jardins de Hogwarts, aquele lugar em que havia sido tão feliz até que havia descoberto toda a verdade. _

_Fechou os olhos. Giliath havia-lhe dito que quiçá podia meditar melhor, ao menos até que encontrasse a forma de fazê-lo de olhos abertos; segundo lhe disse, formava parte do seu treino para lograr tirar todo o seu potencial como mago. Quiçá havia sido pela forma de dizê-lo ou pela sua mirada doce que tinha quando o havia feito, o caso era que Harry havia obedecido e agora estava com os olhos fechados enquanto tentava se concentrar na sua respiração, unicamente na sua respiração. _

_Hogwarts. Que estariam fazendo agora? Seguramente, tornando-se loucos, procurando-o. Não lhe importava. Que o fizessem. Eles haviam-lhe mantido demasiado tempo na obscuridade da ignorância sem contar-lhe nunca nada, agora era ele quem desaparecia por uns dias. Dias não, anos. Havia feito as contas necessárias. Um dia em Ahsvaldry era um mês no mundo mortal, segundo lhe haviam dito. Levava já dois meses, assim que lá só haviam passado dois dias. Torceu a boca. Seguramente, ainda não se haviam dado conta do seu desaparecimento. Mrs. Figg seguramente iria pronto á sua casa para pedir a companhia de Harry, companhia que o tio Vernon estava sempre disposto a oferecer, de tal modo, livrava-se dele e o obrigava a fazer algo que o rapaz não desejava fazer. Mas aquele verão, Mrs. Figg levaria uma surpresa. _

_Que se preocupem por ele. Por uma maldita vez na sua vida, que alguém se preocupasse de verdade por ele. Sorriu, torcendo o gesto em sinal de desgosto e amargura. _

_Jamais se preocupariam por ele, faziam-no por Harry Potter, por aquele que devia enfrentar-se a Voldemort numa batalha em que resultaria ser vítima ou assassino; se preocupam pelo único capaz de livrar-lhes de Voldemort… Mas não por Harry. Ninguém se havia preocupado nunca por Harry… Unicamente os seus pais, Sirius e esperava que Remus; deles, só podia contar com Remus. _

_Por que não podia ter uma vida como todo o mundo? Uma vida normal, com sobressaltos e desgostos sim, mas sem problemas nem decisões que carreguem a vida ou a morte de todos os que lhe rodeavam… só queria uma vida normal… acaso era pedir muito? Acaso era pedir demasiado? Só queria ser feliz. Desconhecia o significado dessa palavra… cada vez que acreditava conhecê-lo, ocorria algo que o devolvia á realidade, á sua realidade… Estava só… completamente só… _

_Dentro dos seus pensamentos, franziu o sobrolho. Algo estava diferente. Era como se estivesse flutuando. _

"_Vejo que já o conseguiste, Ainur." A voz de Giliath soou atrás dele. "Poucas pessoas que não sejam da nossa condição conseguem alcançar a levitação mediante a meditação nos primeiros dias e tu conseguiste-lo em sete horas…"_

_Harry abriu os olhos desconcertando-se ao ver-se flutuando no ar a uma altura de cinco metros de onde estava o solo. Para a sua sorte, Giliath formou um escudo de ar ao seu redor que o recolheu antes que caísse ao solo de forma abrupta. _

"_Obrigado." Disse ele levantando-se; ela sorriu-lhe. "Que foi isso? Eu estava…" Parecia um pouco contrariado e não era para menos. "Estava flutuando…" _

"_Levitando, Ainur. Flutuar faze-lo na água; no ar, levitas." Sorriu-lhe carinhosamente. _

"_Como posso… levitar?" Franziu o sobrolho. _

"_Porque és demasiado especial do que achas, pequeno…" Contestou-lhe com ternura. "Vem, vamos comer, deves estar faminto… já falaremos disto mais tarde…_**"**

x-x-x-x

**Grimmauld Place, número doze. Hedwig piou sobre o seu ombro quando Harry teve esse pensamento. Entre os números onze e treze, surgiu aquela velha casa de que havia visto pela primeira vez o ano passado quando o haviam levado depois de tirá-lo da casa dos Dursleys. Agora que tinha que regressar ali, sabia que tudo era muito diferente da primeira vez. **

**O ano anterior havia pisado aquelas escadas com a alegria de saber que ia ver Sirius; que ia poder abraçá-lo e rir e desfrutar ainda que fossem só uns minutos ao dia com ele; agora fitava as escadas com certo temor, sabendo que quando desse o primeiro passo, estaria aceitando que Sirius já não estava e que não ia estar dentre de casa sorrindo-lhe como fez no ano passado. **

**Haviam demasiadas memórias daquele lugar para que Harry quisesse entrar pelo próprio pé. Devia manter essa careta de hipocrisia e de dureza que havia aperfeiçoado em Ahsvaldry, mas sabia que as emoções de saber-se dentro daquela casa podiam chegar a ser superiores ao que pretendia. Havia aprendido a aceitar os seus sentimentos e incluso a manobrá-lo, mas não a esquecê-los. Vacilou uma vez mais, perguntando-se se era o que devia fazer. **

**Hedwig mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha de forma carinhosa e o rapaz sorriu acariciando-lhe a cabeça á sua fiel amiga e mensageira, como se lhe estivesse a incitar a entrar antes que algum humano não mágico passasse por ali. **

"Está bem…" **Assentiu o rapaz, satisfazendo a coruja.** "… Mas não me deixes só, Hedwig…" **O animal pareceu assentir com a cabeça e o rapaz sorriu com sinceridade, seguramente, pela última vez na noite. **

**Subiu as escadas com ligeira pesagem, agoniado pelo cúmulo de sensações que havia dentro dele naqueles momentos. Abriu a porta surpreendendo-se ao não encontrar nenhuma barreira o impedisse e entrou na casa fechando a porta com suavidade atrás dele. **

**Fitou ao seu redor. Parecia que alguém se havia esmerado a limpar o espaço e supôs que, se não se enganava, Mrs. Weasley tinha muito a ver com aquilo. O soalho parecia ter sido barrido e esfregado e agora reluzia como se tratasse de um espelho; as paredes estavam livres de teias de aranha e as manchas obscuras que haviam estado nelas, haviam desaparecido completamente. **

**Avançou um par de passos, tão silenciosos como cautos; entrou no vestíbulo com um meio sorriso e por uns segundos lhe pareceu ver o rosto de Sirius saindo da cozinha para ver quem era e advertir-lhe que não falasse alto. Mas só foi isso, uns segundos de ilusão, uns segundos em que deixou que os seus desejos saíssem e ficassem reflectidos no seu rosto. **

**O ruído de uns pratos a cair ao solo fez-lhe girar sem nenhum tipo de sobressalto, ainda que sim era certo que a sua mão se dirigiu rapidamente para a adaga que levava oculta entre as calças negras e a sweater branca que havia decidido levar naquele dia. **

"Quem é você?"

**Uma varinha apontava-o desde o extremo da cozinha; a sua dona, uma mulher ruiva com o cabelo pelos ombros e envolvida numa bata branca que cobria o seu regaço. Sorriu a medias com certo cinismo que, segundo Stell, lhe recordava muito um dos seus antepassados. Quiçá era certo, quiçá não, mas nunca saberia. **

"Baixe a varinha, Mrs. Weasley, não me gostaria ter que lhe fazer dano." **Hedwig ululou.**

**Incluso a sua voz havia cambiado. Molly franziu o cenho, contrariada, ao ver a coruja de Harry sobre o ombro daquele desconhecido. Aparentava uns dezoito anos; corpo atlético e trabalhado, músculos definidos mesmo debaixo da camisola que levava posta; a bolsa de desporto pousada no seu ombro esquerdo levava gravado o emblema de uma fénix imperial entrelaçado com um pégaso negro que agitava as suas asas por cima da fénix. Parecia um adulto e, sem dúvida, tinha que ser da Ordem, visto que ninguém conhecia a localização daquela casa, mas Albus não lhe havia dito nada de nenhum estrangeiro, ainda que aquele rapaz não parecia ser estrangeiro e se movia pela casa como se já estivesse estado nela anteriormente, ademais, havia-lhe reconhecido. **

"Dumbledore está?" **Questionou de repente. Molly assentiu e fixou a sua vista no salão de onde provinham diversas vozes. O rapaz sorriu de novo e inclinou a cabeça para a mulher antes de dar-se a volta.** "Quiçá também a si lhe interesse vir." **Teve que reprimir uma gargalhada ao ver como a mulher anuía e se dirigia ao salão passando diante dele como se quisesse avisar os demais presentes. **

"Albus…" **Chamou com suavidade ao entrar no salão.** "Um jovem… pergunta por ti…"

**Os olhos dos presentes giraram-se para ela rapidamente enquanto uma única pergunta cruzava pela mente de todos: quem podia ter entrado na casa? Albus não disse nada, mas cabeceou. Molly passou por trás de uma fila de cadeiras e sentou-se no outro extremo, junto ao seu marido que lhe mirava pedindo uma explicação ao que ela só pôde encolher-se de ombros. **

**Harry entrou e se se surpreendeu ao ver tanta gente conhecida ali dentro, não deixou que se visse reflectido na sua face; nem sequer a presença de Hermione e Ron no que parecia ser uma reunião secreta da Ordem lhe alterou o mais mínimo musculo da cara ou o corpo, mas essa pequena voz de alerta que havia aprendido a identificar nos últimos em Ahsvaldry indicou-lhe que eles também lhe haviam traído. Sorriu para si amargamente; quiçá deveria dar-lhes o benefício da dúvida antes de dizer nada; foi suficiente uma pequena intromissão na mente de Ron para dar-se conta de tudo. Haviam perdido a oportunidade de explicar-se, já tudo estava muito claro. **

**Harry quase pôde sentir o olho de Moody buscando magia ao seu redor, assim que rapidamente elevou um escudo sobre a sua pessoa que confundiu o mago adulto. Tonks se moveu incomoda no seu assento enquanto o seu sobrolho se franzia tentando encontrar um ponto de referência que fizesse reconhecer o jovem que tinha adiante. Ron fitava-o desconfiado enquanto brincava com a varinha sobre a mesa e Harry soube que era por prevenção, sorriu pensando que o seu amigo jamais teria uma oportunidade contra ele. Hermione olhava-o incrédula e os seus olhos passavam da sua figura á de Hedwig, quem reconheceu de seguida; franziu o sobrolho perguntando-se se alguém mais se havia dado conta; Harry sorriu ante o seu gesto. Arthur Weasley, o amante de muggles e os seus objectos e artefactos, estudava-o com curiosidade enquanto a sua esposa lhe murmurava algo no ouvido ao que ele assentia ou encolhia os ombros. **

**Os olhos de Albus Dumbledore haviam-no seguido desde que havia entrado no salão e não o haviam abandonado nem um só momento ainda que não tivesse feito nenhum comentário, ao menos não todavia. Severus Snape, sentado á esquerda do director, mantinha os seus olhos fixos nos seus enquanto franzia o cenho, um gesto a que Harry lhe pareceu demasiado comum em todos os presentes. Ignorou a mirada de desafio do seu professor de poções quando este tentou utilizar Legitimantia¹ com ele e sorriu com satisfação quando viu a frustração no seu rosto ao não poder entrar na sua mente devido aos escudos fortes que havia elevado ao redor da mesma. Outros, como McGonagall que estava presente, ou Fletcher, permaneceram em silêncio, demasiado surpreendidos para dizer ou fazer nada. **

"Posso perguntar-lhe quem é?" **Indagou-lhe com uma certa cordialidade, Albus, enquanto ele provava os escudos do jovem depois de que Severus lhe murmurara algo. O seu gesto também se frustrou ao dar-se conta de que não podia atravessá-los. **

**Mas antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo utilizando o sarcasmo que havia adquirido ao passar tantas horas junto a Derin, uma voz melosa e firme elevou-se sobre os presentes. Remus Lupin, sentado cerca da porta, junto de Tonks e uma cadeira vazia ao seu outro lado, na cabeceira, mirava-o enquanto falava. **

"É possível que não reconheçam alguém que estavam procurando durante todo o mês?" **Demandou sorrindo levemente. Aproximou-se do jovem e tomou-o pelos ombros; Hedwig elevou o voo do ombro de Harry e depois de dar um par de voltas pela habitação ficou tranquilamente pousada sobre o espaldar da cadeira vazia ao lado da cabeceira, justo frente a Dumbledore. **"… Por todos os magos…" **Sorriu ao rapaz.** "És igual a James… ainda que os teus olhos continuam a ser os da tua mãe…"

"Harry?" **Questionou Hermione, perplexa.**

"Potter?" **Várias vozes se ouviram no salão. Albus permanecia em silêncio observando o seu aluno.**

"Que diabos significa tudo isto, Potter?" **A voz enfadada de Moody escutou-se por todo o lugar.** "Aonde te meteste durante todo este mês? Sabes a quantidade de pessoas que te estão buscando?"

**Harry encolheu os ombros sem lhe dar demasiada importância. **

"Avisei-lhes que não me buscassem porque não me encontrariam, se são tão idiotas para acreditar que não falava a sério não é o meu problema." **Respondeu friamente.**

"Igual de arrogante que o seu pai." **Espetou de forma envenenada, Snape.**

**Harry sorriu; sabia que parte do enfado do seu professor de poções era devido a que não havia podido entrar na sua mente ainda que ele mesmo lhe havia dito o que tão torpe e inútil que era em Oclumency. **

"Obrigado pelo elogio, Professor." **Agregou com certo desdém e cinismo na voz. **

"Aonde estiveste, Harry?"

"Por que desapareceste assim?" **Inquiriu Ron, somando-se á voz de Hermione.**

**Harry fitou a ambos adolescentes e fez um estalido da língua enquanto balançava a cabeça. **

"Se vocês têm segredos comigo, não posso e tê-los com vocês?" **Girou-se para Molly.** "Diga-me, Mrs. Weasley, eles já não são demasiado jovens para entrar na Ordem?" **Uma dor na temporã esquerda fez-lhe fitar o seu professor mais odiado. **"Se torna tentá-lo uma vez mais asseguro-lhe que se arrependerá." **Ameaçou-o.** "Não gosto que entrem na minha mente sem permissão… é uma questão de educação…"

"Harry… que significa tudo isto…?"

"Tudo a seu tempo, Tonks. Tudo a seu tempo… Director, há algum sobre para mim do Ministério?"

**Albus assentiu e tirou da sua túnica uns envelopes que estendeu a Harry ante a mirada atónita dos professores. Sem dúvida alguma, se a Harry lhe tivessem perguntado quem parecia mais assombrado ante aquilo tudo naqueles momentos, o rapaz responderia automaticamente pronunciado o nome do Professor Snape que havia ficado em pé, perto da janela, de modo a ter a vista no rapaz. Com efeito, foi a mão de Snape que se adiantou a tomar os documentos que Dumbledore estava oferendo ao rapaz. **

"Eu não faria isso." **Advertiu Harry, quando as mãos do professor de poções estavam a centímetros de recolher os documentos. **

"Porque não, Mr. Potter?" **Perguntou com a sua voz a controlar a ira. Harry supôs que não estava de acordo sem saber o que estava a acontecer.** "Por acaso tem alguma coisa a esconder?"

**Harry sorriu e encolheu os ombros. **

"Pode pensar o que quiser, Professor." **Disse com certo desdém ao chamá-lo pelo seu título que tanto insistia Dumbledore em chamá-lo. **"Mas devo alertar-lhe que esses documentos têm um escudo de defesa que unicamente deixará que sejam tocados por quem os enviou, quem os irá receber e o intermediário imposto pelo receptor, neste caso, eu." **Sorriu ao ver como a mão de Snape vacilava. **"E acredite-me que em nenhum momento se me passou pela cabeça que você toque nesses documentos."

"Acaso crê, Mr. Potter…" **Começou Snape. **"… Que essa ameaça servirá de algo?"

**Harry encolheu os ombros. **

"Pense o que quer, Professor, mas não diga que não o avisei. Como o Director lhe pode informar, é certo que esses documentos têm um escudo, não é assim, Dumbledore?"

**O Director acariciou a barba branca, como cada vez que meditava em algo; Harry notou como concentrava o seu poder naqueles papéis e teve que sufocar uma gargalhada quando viu como Dumbledore perdia a compostura por uns segundos ao comprovar que tão fortes eram os escudos protectores dos documentos. Snape fez menção de tornar a pegar nos papéis. **

"Mr. Potter tem razão, Severus." **Disse o ancião sem fitar o seu Professor de poções.** "Será melhor que não os toques."

**Snape parecia contrariado mas não disse nada, obedeceu tirando as mãos e tomando a sua posição inicial e Harry não pôde evitar perguntar-se se era tão obediente com Voldemort como o era com Dumbledore, depois de tudo, a ambos devia lealdade e a ambos havia jurado fidelidade e compromisso. Harry tomou os documentos e revisou-os um por um sorrindo cada vez que passava as folhas; tudo estava em ordem. **

"Bem, tudo perfeito." **Devolveu-os a Dumbledore ante a mirada dos professores.** "Agora o meu." **Abriu a bolsa de desporto que levava e dela tirou uma **

**Cobertura que deixou sobre a mesa depois de sorrir com afabilidade a Remus, coisa que não passou despercebida para nenhum.** "Aqui está tudo explicado." **Indicou fazendo levitar os papéis até ao sítio de Dumbledore.** "Há uma cópia para cada um de vós." **Girou-se para os seus amigos.** "Excepto para vocês, suponho que alguém que os terá que deixar, lamento mas não pensei que estivessem aqui." **Ambos os miúdos fitaram-no, Ron nervoso e Hermione com o cenho franzido. **"Pode ficar com os papéis, eu tenho os originais." **Indicou-lhe.** "Também há uma cópia da carta que Sirius me deixou; quiçá assim entendam tudo melhor."

**Albus assentiu enquanto repartia os papéis muggles. Pôde ver como os olhos dos presentes se abriam ao ler o começo dos papéis de emancipação. Sorriu pensando na cara que fariam ao chegar a ler o que acabava ele acabava de ler. Estava confiante de que desfrutaria enormemente da cara de Snape e sentia muito perdê-la, mas tinha algo mais que fazer. Tomou o braço de Remus quando o lobisomem se ia sentar.**

"Tu não, Remus, vem comigo, contar-te-ei pessoalmente… ao menos o que posso." **O lobisomem anuiu. **

"Não pode ir-se assim!" **Gritou Fletcher. **"Deve aclarar agora mesmo como é que desapareceu!"

"E porque não respondeste ás nossas cartas." **Acrescentou, timidamente, Tonks. **

"É certo, creio que nos deves uma explicação a todos, Potter." **Replicou Moody. **

**Harry fitou-o com frialdade; incluso Snape pareceu surpreendido pela ira e pela raiva que continha aquelas íris verdes. **

"Uma explicação?" **Sorriu totalmente.** "Deveriam agradecer-me que tenha voltado para vos salvar o traseiro em vez de ficar num lugar onde confiavam em mim e não me ocultavam nada." **Mirou directamente Dumbledore.** "Se querem uma explicação, leiam os papéis e se têm alguma pergunta, logo contestarei." **Adicionou num tom gélido ao ver que Hermione abria a boca para dizer algo. Girou-se para Remus e sorriu-lhe. **"Vamos para a habitação de Sirius, porque suponho que ninguém pôde tocar nesse quarto, verdade?" **Fitou Mrs. Weasley de forma ameaçante quase sem querê-lo. **

"Ninguém pôde entrar nessa habitação." **Informou a mulher olhando o rapaz. **"É como se Sirius a tivesse encantado ou algo assim, não poderás entrar nela."

"A sério? Eu creio que ele a enfeitiçou para que ninguém entrasse, excepto eu, curioso, verdade?" **Falou casualmente.** "Pergunto-me porque o faria… Vamos, Remus."

**Subindo as escadas, Harry não pôde evitar rir ao escutar dois gritos, um de Hermione e outro de Snape.**

"Isto é impossível!"

**Cinco degraus. Isso era o que havia subido quando notou a magia de Dumbledore tentando controlar-se e serenar-se. Sem dúvida, foi Snape quem bramiu: **

"É um arrogante rapaz malcriado! Igual ao que foi o pai! É um Potter, o que esperavas?!"

**Harry franziu o cenho. Ser um Potter era tudo o que restava do pai e não ia deixar que ninguém lhe criticasse por isso. **

x-x-x-x

**Albus Dumbledore releu os papéis de novo enquanto os burburinhos dos seus acompanhantes inundavam a sala. Todos estavam contrariados e no caso de Severus, indignados e furiosos; não era para menos. Aquilo suponha toda uma revelação. Recordou o momento em que Molly havia entrado no salão acompanhada daquele jovem rapaz. **

_Flashback_

_Fawkes havia piado contente, situado no respaldo da sua cadeira quando aquele rapaz havia entrado. Dumbledore havia-se relaxado, pois a sua fénix não permitiria que ninguém malvado estivesse perto dele; o seu canto havia-se tornado quase um sussurro de alegria e Dumbledore havia recordado vagamente que a sua fénix unicamente tinha esse comportamento tranquilizador quando Harry Potter estava perto._

_Franziu o cenho. Esse jovem não podia ser Harry, certo?_

_Harry era um rapaz esquelético, de cabelos curtos e complexidade delgada. Incluso de costas se podia ver que esse jovem tinha o cabelo um pouco mais largo que o de Harry, as suas costas largas indicava força e o mais surpreendente era o grande campo de energia e magia que parecia rodeá-lo em todo o momento. _

_Mas a atitude de Fawkes era clara e também estava Hedwig, a coruja de Harry Potter. Não havia nenhuma dúvida de que aquele jovem rapaz era o mesmo menino que havia deixado em Privet Drive este Verão e que havia desaparecido durante um mês inteiro em que a Ordem se havia tornado louca procurando-o até debaixo das pedras e registando cada canto de Inglaterra. _

_Se havia alguma dúvida ainda de que fosse ele, ficou dissipada quando o aludido se girou para enfrentá-lo. Os seus olhos. Ninguém mais que Harry Potter podia ter esses olhos verdes brilhantes e poderosos… a única diferente que havia encontrado com o passado era a alegria que parecia ter desaparecido e o detalhe de receio que o rapaz mostrava com a sua mirada. _

_Foi a primeira vez que se questionou acerca do que havia passado durante esse mês para que Harry se tivesse tornado tão mudado._

_Fim do Flashback_

**E agora encontrava-se mirando aqueles papéis que tinha sobre a mesa enquanto o resto das pessoas faziam o próprio, causando a azáfama entre os professores e membros da Ordem que estavam ali, entre eles Severus, Minerva, Arthur e Molly, que haviam passado por diferentes etapas como a indignação, a incredulidade, a surpresa e o rancor ao ler aqueles papéis. **

**Harry Potter havia logrado a manutenção; isso significava que era o seu próprio guardião e que não necessitava de permissão de ninguém para ir onde quisesse e fazer o que quisesse; naqueles momentos estava tratado como um adulto, com as suas obrigações e as suas responsabilidades, não como rapaz. Não dependia de ninguém salvo de si mesmo. **

**Em silêncio, perguntou-se porque o que era que havia levado Sirius a fazer aquilo antes da sua morte e porque não lhe tinha comunicado. Sorriu. Seguramente porque sabia que não o teria permitido e teria feito tudo o que fosse possível para evitar que fosse levado em frente. **

**Harry Potter deixava de estar em mãos de ninguém para estar nas suas próprias mãos. **

**Franziu o sobrolho enquanto pegava na carta do Ministério a qual se adicionava ao sobre com as últimas classificações do rapaz. Estranhou não receber as suas classificações dos N.O.M.S. durante o verão para poder enviá-las como havia feito com todos os demais alunos de Hogwarts, mas agora ficava tudo aclarado… Leu a carta uma vês mais e observou o listado de todos os exames que havia cursado no dia anterior, segundo os documentos. **

_Estimado Mr. Potter:_

_Conforme se estabeleceu a nossa relação no passado 30 de Agosto, passo a citar-lhe os resultados obtidos nos exames que fez recentemente, ficando anulados os exames correspondentes aos N.O.M.S. que realizou no Colégio de Magia de Hogwarts e ficando excluído de realizar os N.I.E.M.S. correspondentes ao sexto ano; estes resultados serão os pertinentes á sua nova situação._

_Resultados de N.I.E.M.S. de Harold James Potter:_

Astronomia: _**Brilhante**_

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: _**Brilhante**_

Feitiços: _**Brilhante**_

Defesa Contra As Artes Obscuras: _**Brilhante**_

Adivinhação: _**Brilhante**_

Herbologia:_** Brilhante**_

História da Magia:_** Brilhante**_

Poções:_** Brilhante**_

Transfigurações:_** Brilhante**_

Runas Antigas: _**Brilhante**_

_Segundo os examinadores do Ministério, encarregados de realizar os exames a Mr. Potter, estimamos que recebe 10 N.O.M.S. com a mais alta classificação e uma matrícula honorífica em todas e cada uma das assinaturas mencionadas anteriormente. _

_Mostrou reunir as características, requisitos e conhecimentos necessários para receber os seguintes títulos:_

Professor de Astronomia

Professor de Defesa Contra As Artes Obscuras

Professor de Poções

Professor de Runas Antigas

Professor de Transfigurações

Professor de Herbologia

Professor de Feitiços

_Dados os resultados, sentimo-nos orgulhosos de comunicar-lhe que os seus exames foram os melhores faz mais de cinquenta anos. _

_Esperamos que os resultados sejam satisfatórios para você. _

_Cornelius Fudge (Ministro da Magia) e Ministério da Magia._

**Harry havia, não só apresentado os documentos de emancipação, senão que ademais, havia solicitado a anulação dos seus N.O.M.S. e havia realizados os N.I.E.M.S. com dezasseis anos, coisa que era possível de realizar, mas que poucas pessoas arriscavam em fazer; se se acedia a fazer os N.I.E.M.S. antes do tempo corria o risco de não chegar á nota desejada e amais ficavam anulados automaticamente os N.O.M.S. e os exames realizados até ao momento. **

**Mas Harry havia-o conseguido e ademais com as melhores notas que havia visto na sua vida; ainda que para dizer a verdade, recordava-se que Lily e certo grupo de rapazes havia tirado também umas notas excelentes nos N.I.E.M.S. **

**Revisou a carta de novo. Sete títulos de professor. **

"De onde sacaste estes conhecimentos, Harry?"

**Suspirou. **

**Não tinha obtido nenhuma resposta clara e sabia que não a obteria até que Harry não descesse para falar com eles. E apesar que tinha muitas perguntas que fazer-lhe, sabia que unicamente seriam respondidas aquelas que ele quisesse responder.**

x-x-x-x

**Giliath despertou a meio da noite. Algo ia mal. Os seus instintos de guardiã indicavam-no. Sem importar o facto que ia vestida com as suas roupas de dormir, colocou-se uma capa vermelha sobre os ombros e saiu do dormitório na ala das mulheres recorrendo o soalho cálido e obscuro para a ala dos homens com um único pensamento na cabeça. **

**Não teve que caminhar muito. A figura de Erebor recortou-se a contraluz diante dela e o deus parecia haver despertado da mesma forma brusca que ela havia feito. Ao chegar á sua altura, o homem tomou-a pelos braços e fitou-a directamente nos olhos como se quisesse confirmar o que estava temendo. **

"Tu também o notaste." **Afirmou. A mulher assentiu.** "Ainur está em perigo."

"Os Naryns descobriram a profecia." **Aumentou ela. **

**Erebor reparou pela primeira vez na pouca roupa que a deusa levava.** "Será melhor que vás pôr-te algo de roupa." **Até àquele momento ela não se havia dado conta do delgado que era o camisão branco que trazia.** "Irei buscar Derin, encontramo-nos em vinte minutos no pátio das armas."

"Derin?" **Inquiriu a mulher.**

"Imagina-te o seu humor se descobre que fomos ao mundo mortal ajudar Ainur e não o levámos connosco." **Indicou ele sorrindo inteiramente. Giliath** **sorriu.** "Encarrega-te de Stell."

"Fá-lo-ei."

x-x-x-x

"Assim que isto era o que Sirius se referia com «_Pronto descobrirás a minha última travessura a favor de alguém que necessita a minha ajuda_.»" **Murmurou Remus entrando no quarto de Sirius com um sorriso. **

"A ti também te deixou uma carta." **Não era uma pergunta, senão uma afirmação. Remus assentiu.**

**Harry não se girou para ele de forma imediata. A sua vista desviou-se para o álbum de fotografias que sabia que o seu padrinho guardava numa das estantes; Remus, compreendido que o rapaz visitava a casa sem que Sirius estivesse ali, sentou-se pacientemente na cama de quem havia sido um dos seus melhores amigos e esperou que Harry falasse; se havia algo que havia aprendido com James era que jamais conseguiria fazer-lhe falar a menos que ele o desejasse e, por sorte ou por desgraça, era uma qualidade ou um defeito que Harry havia herdado dele.**

**Já não era o menino que havia conhecido durante o seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Havia uma força inusual nele, algo que não havia visto no ano anterior; de algum modo, Harry era capaz de projectar para fora uma aura que o fazia ver-se adulto e maduro; quiçá demasiado para a sua idade, ainda que Lily também o havia sido… Ele não leu os papéis, não necessitava… sabia que Harry falaria quando quisesse, por isso o tinha seguido, porque estava claro que o rapaz queria falar com ele a sós. **

**Observou como o rapaz que uma vez havia sido Harry folheava distraidamente o álbum de capa obscura e sorriu de forma inconsciente, ele mesmo guardava boas memórias desse álbum e quase poderia descrever todas e cada uma das fotografias que ali se encontravam. **

**Recordava a obsessão que Sirius tinha por fotografias e ainda que num principio, ele mesmo tentou dar-lhe algum pouco de sentido comum tratando de convencer-lhe que não era bom ir com um espelho e um pente a todos os lados porque segundo Sirius «**_**Nunca se sabe quando alguma admiradora me vai pedir uma fotografia.**_**», todas as suas tentativas se haviam ido por terra quando James se viciou tanto como o seu melhor amigo a posar para as câmaras, quase sempre, quando havia raparigas perto. Unicamente Lily tinha sido capaz de fazer-lhes ver que não podiam ir com uma câmara fotográfica todo dia e foi fácil convencer James utilizando o que a rapariga definiu como técnicas femininas, que consistiam em miradas carinhosas e sorrisos que faziam que James se esquecesse por completo de que queria fazer uma fotografia, com Sirius custou-lhe um pouco mais devolvê-lo á tranquilidade e é como James costumava dizer para gozar com o seu amigo: **_**Sirius nunca foi completamente normal**_

"Viste a fotografia da página 33?" **Questionou Remus sorrindo sabendo que Harry gostaria de vê-la.**

**O rapaz não disse nada, limitou-se a passar as páginas do álbum mágico onde os seus pais e amigos destes sorriam e cumprimentavam a câmara felizes, alheios a tudo o que passaria no futuro. Encontrou a fotografia e fitou Remus uns segundos antes de desviar de novo a sua atenção á fotografia. **

**Nela apareciam cinco adolescentes, três rapazes e duas raparigas; Harry não teve que pensar muito de quem se tratavam quatro deles. Bastou observar o seu modo de comportamento; sentado num sofá, um muito jovem Remus Lupin lia um livro que Hermione classificaria como «**_**Leitura ligeira**_**»; aos seus pés, caídos na alfombra, um rapaz de óculos revolvia-se o cabelo cada vez que deitava a vista ao tabuleiro de xadrez mágico que tinha diante de si enquanto a rapariga ruiva sorria com suficiência e lançava-lhe a língua de vez em quando ao ver a expressão de aborrecimento que tinha o rapaz por não poder ganhá-la; um rapaz bastante atractivo permanecia sentado junto ao rapaz de óculos e de vez em quando apontava-lhe algo perto do ouvido que fazia com que o rapaz movesse de imediato alguma das suas peças enquanto Remus bufava e negava com a cabeça dando a entender que ele também estava mais pendente da partida de xadrez entre a rapariga e o rapaz do que do seu livro. A única pessoa que Harry não conhecia era essa rapariga morena de cabelo largo e negro e de esbelta figura que dava um golpe no ombro do rapaz que murmurava algo ao ouvido do outro cada vez que o fazia. **

**Harry dirigiu-se a Lupin com o sobrolho franzido e o homem sorriu fitando-lhe com os olhos quase dourados. Harry aproximou-se dele e sentou-se na cama junto ao lobisomem. **

"É Cathy." **Apontou o homem olhando a fotografia. **"Ela era… era a melhor amiga da tua mãe." **Se Harry se surpreendeu, não deu amostras disso.** "E a namorada de Sirius." **Acrescentou ao ver que Cathy dava um novo golpe ao ombro do jovem Sirius. **

"Nunca ouvi falar dela…" **Disse Harry fitando a sua mãe na fotografia. Era realmente bonita e via-se feliz. **

"Sirius nunca gostou de falar dela depois do que lhe aconteceu." **Harry fitou-o interrogativamente.** "Cathy era Slytherin."

"Slytherin? Sirius saiu com uma Slytherin? A minha mãe era amiga de uma Slytherin?"

**Remus riu suavemente. **

"Cathy não era como as demais Slytherin, de facto, James e Lily costumavam brincar dizendo que era uma Gryffindor perdida na casa das serpentes; passava mais tempo em Gryffindor que em Slytherin." **Encolheu os ombros.** "Era-nos muito útil quando tínhamos que entrar na sala comum de Slytherin para gastar alguma partida das nossas…"

"Por que… que lhe aconteceu?" **Indagou Harry.**

"Voldemort." **Contestou Remus com traços de tristeza. **"Foi durante uma missão… Os teus pais e Sirius já eram _Aurors_ e Cathy trabalhava no Ministério e apesar de Dumbledore lhe ter pedido, nem uma só vez passou informação á Ordem." **Sorriu.** "Ela dizia que era trabalho da Ordem saber o que acontecia se é que queriam sabê-lo, mas ela limitava-se a fazer o seu trabalho e não ia deixar-se manipular por ninguém; coisa que Sirius aplaudia…" **Harry franziu o sobrolho, outra vez a Ordem, outra vez Dumbledore.** "Durante um dos ataques ao Ministério, Voldemort reconheceu-a e ele mesmo, em pessoa, pediu para acabar com ela… Creio que o tomou pessoalmente."

"Por que nunca soube nada?"

"Porque a Sirius lhe doía falar dela… Culpou-se da sua morte durante muito tempo…" **Acariciou a superfície da fotografia.** "Desde o que aconteceu, Sirius não tornou a apaixonar-se por ninguém. De facto, dedicou-se em corpo e alma ao seu trabalho de Auror, arriscando-se ás vezes de forma desnecessária e mostrando um total desprezo pelo perigo e a morte… Era como se não lhe importasse morrer porque Cathy tinha morrido…"

"Mas quando eu o conheci, não… quero dizer, poderia ter-se deixado morrer em Azkaban, por quê…?"

"Por ti." **Respondeu o lobisomem, simplesmente.**

"Como?"

"No dia em que nasceste, os teus pais colocaram-te no colo de Sirius… Jamais o tínhamos visto tão embelezado fitando alguém que não fosse Cathy. Quando James lhe pediu que fosse teu padrinho, não pôde negar-se…" **Sorriu ao recordar a cara de felicidade que havia obtido Sirius quando recebeu a notícia de que seria ele o padrinho. **"Desde que te teve nos braços, a sua atitude tornou a mudar… tornámos a recuperar o Sirius de antigamente… alegre, confiado, brincalhão… o nosso amigo e não a sombra que nos deixou a morte de Cathy…"

"Ele… Ele gostava muito de mim, verdade?" **Perguntou quase com temor, Harry.**

**O lobisomem sorriu e passando uma mão pelos ombros de Harry assentiu enquanto o acercava a ele ainda mirando o álbum de fotografias. **

"Foste o filho que não pôde ter com Cathy, Harry… Sirius adorava-te como tivesse amado o seu filho…"

"Ele… deixou-me isto…" **Tirou a carta do bolso das calças e deu-a dobrada ao homem que a mirou elevando uma sobrancelha. Harry sorriu ao ver como Remus suspeitava ler a correspondência alheia violando a privacidade de alguém. **"Adiante, lê-a."

**Enquanto o homem se dedicava a lê-la, Harry entreteve-se fitando as fotografias. Os seus pais… pareciam felizes… viam-se felizes… Bastava ver uma só fotografia deles juntos para dar-se conta do amor que se professavam mutuamente. **

**Ao final do álbum, havia umas quantas com ele; um pequeno bebé que num das fotografias passava de mão em mão pelos diferentes adultos de um salão acolhedor até que James num descuido de Cathy tirou-lhe da rapariga e aproximou-o do seu peito enquanto dirigia uma mirada de soslaio aos seus amigos como se lhes estivesse advertindo de que era o seu filho e não ia permitir que ninguém lhe tirasse do seu lado. Então aparecia Lily e a mirada de James mudava completamente. **

**Como teria sido viver com eles? Ter uma familia que o quisesse em lugar de uma que o maltratava e menosprezava. Alguém que lhe tivesse dito quem era, que era em lugar de alguém que lhe havia mentido até á saturação. Só ser normal… Gostaria de saber o que era ser normal uma vez na vida… Mas sabia que nunca poderia sabê-lo nunca e muito menos agora. **

"Assim que o fez…" **Murmurou Remus dobrando a carta e tirando Harry dos seus pensamentos.** "Lily sempre brincava dizendo que Sirius não estava capaz de ser padrinho de ninguém e cada vez que dizia isto, Sirius encolhia os ombros e respondia-lhe que se encarregaria de que o seu afilhado fosse feliz ainda que tivesse que fazer um testamento póstumo para assegurar-se de que fosse assim…" **Harry ****sorriu. Sim, aquilo soava a algo que Sirius tivesse dito.** "Então, o que me podes dizer…?"

"Aprovei os meus N.I.E.M.S. com Brilhante em todas as classificações, ademais de receber sete títulos de professor; aprovei o meu exame de Aparecimento e obtive permissão especial indefinida para usar varinha no mundo não mágico sem que o controlo de magia me persiga cada dois por três." **Encolheu os ombros. **

"Suponho que tudo isso aprendeste em Ahsvaldry… Certo?"

"Tu sabes?" **Franziu o cenho.**

"Só sei que a tua mãe desapareceu durante uma temporada, tempo que por certo James esteve paranóico e a procurava até debaixo das pedras." **Sorriu recordando um histérico James chamando a sua casa cada dois minutos e perguntando-lhe **_**Seguro que não está contigo?**_ "Pouco depois de um mês e meio apareceu como se não tivesse passado nada, mas todos notámos que a sua aura havia crescido e estava resplandecente. Quando James lhe exigiu saber aonde esteve, ela encolheu os ombros e respondeu _Ahsvaldry_"

**Harry sorriu. Sabia que a sua mãe não podia ter dito mais ainda que o tivesse querido. **

"Estamos proibidos de falar disso." **Encolheu os ombros. **"Por isso disse que havia perguntas que não podia responder… ainda espero que eles pensem que é porque não quero responde-las." **Acrescentou com um brilho divertido na mirada **

"Harry… se pudesses respondê-las… fá-lo-ias?" **Questionou Remus com o mesmo brilho nos olhos.**

"Suponho que não." **Remus franziu o sobrolho ligeiramente ante a resposta do rapaz e Harry, sorrindo, apressou-se a adicionar algo mais.** "Não me interpretes mal, Remus… mas não quero nada a ver com Dumbledore e a Ordem, excepto tu, pois claro; assim que isso implique não contar nada que não queira contar."

"Por quê, Harry? Sei que a morte de Sirius pôde ser…"

"A morte de Sirius só foi o detonante de tudo, Remus… Isto vem desde muito mais atrás…"

"Por isso a mudança de atitude? Por isso és mais frio? Vi como os fitaste lá em baixo, incluso os que foram teus amigos, Dumbledore sempre te tentou ajudar, e Molly…"

**Harry riu de forma sarcástica. **

"A tão-pouco te disseram nada?" **Remus franziu o sobrolho perguntando-se a que se referia o rapaz á sua frente.**

"Remus, mentiram-me." **Disse sinceramente.** "Todos e cada um dos lá debaixo me mentiram de diferentes formas… outros ainda… também me traíram, como os que tu dizes que foram meus amigos e como Dumbledore."

"Que queres dizer?"

"Desde quando sabes que Hermione e Ron pertencem á Ordem?" **Indagou-lhe franzindo levemente o cenho.**

**O lobisomem encolheu os ombros. **

"Faz um par de dias…" **Disse o homem.** "Perguntei-me porquê que tu não formavas parte mas esperava que tu mesmo me pudesses dizer… como estavas desaparecido eu não…"

"Remus." **Interrompeu-lhe o jovem moreno.** "Hermione e Ron estiveram na Ordem desde o mês passado, para ser mais concreto, dois dias antes da morte de Sirius, quando eu ainda não estava desaparecido e a única razão por que não sou membro da Ordem é porque ninguém me disse nada." **Retorquiu com certo sarcasmo**. "Durante todo o ano passado, os meus amigos estiveram passando informações a Dumbledore sobre mim… sobre o que fazia, quando, onde, como e por quê; a ideia de criar a AD foi de Dumbledore e encarregou-se de que Hermione o fizesse passar pela sua resposta… estiveram todo o ano passando-lhe informes cada vez que tinha um enlace com Voldemort, cada sonho, cada pesadelo, cada coisa que fazia…"

"Estás confiante disso?"

"Remus… posso ler a mente dos que deseje sem que se tenham consciência disso."

**Remus havia observado como a voz de Harry se mantinha neutra á medida que falava, mas conhecia suficiente esse rapaz para dar-se conta da dor que reflectiam as suas palavras e ainda que não o tivesse conhecido, bastava-lhe ver a forma como se movia… a mesma de James quando estava realmente magoado por algo.**

"Harry…"

"E nem te ocorra dizer que foi pelo meu bem e que era para proteger-me porque era essa a desculpa que ficou vazia quando Dumbledore me deixou em casa dos Dursleys faz quinze anos." **Advertiu o rapaz.** "Desde que pisei essa casa, só tive maltrato e desprezo, ignorância e recusa… E tudo para quê? Para que chegassem onze anos e Dumbledore aparecesse como meu salvador…"

"Harry…" **Tornou a chamar o rapaz. ****Mas Harry não estava disposto a acalmar-se ainda que a sua voz soasse tranquila, os punhos fortemente apertados estavam a adquirir um estranho tom avermelhado. **

"E nem te ocorra dizer que devia estar em contacto com o sangue da minha tia para continuar protegido de Voldemort, porque tu mesmo leste a carta em que Sirius me diz que como fazer uma poção utilizando o sangue da minha tia." **Remus assentiu. Ele desconhecia essa poção, ainda que ele fosse bom aluno, Sirius era o que se destacava em poções. **"Durante quatro anos me enfrentei a Voldemort e os da Ordem persistem e tratar-me como se fosse um menino a ponto de partir… quando nenhum deles sabem nem a metade das coisas por que passei… E o ano passado… Dumbledore obrigou-me a estudar Oclumância com Snape, podes saber o que significa isto, Remus? Cada noite caía esgotado na cama que era impossível fechar a minha mente e vi morrer os meus pais desde os princípios do curso passado."

"Deverias…"

"… Ter acudido a Albus?" **Terminou a pergunta de Remus. Soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica.** "Tentei, mas Dumbledore evitou-me todo o ano, lembraste? O homem em que confiei evitou-me todo o ano, rechaçando-me para dizer-me logo que foi pelo meu bem… E como se isso fosse pouco, depois revelou-me a profecia…"

**Remus franziu o sobrolho de novo e Harry julgou que era uma expressão que não ia nada bem ao carácter optimista e alegre do antigo **_**Marauder**_

"Que profecia?"

"A do Ministério do ano passado… a que Voldemort queria e me necessitava para tomá-la porque nos relaciona os dois… a que se rompeu em mil pedaços… a que foi a causa da morte do Sirius…" **Remus começava a unir os cabos soltos. **"Nosso querido director tinha a profecia original no seu despacho…" **Remus mirou-o incrédulo.** "… E suponho que tu tão-pouco o sabias… Ninguém sabia… só ele… E não me disse… Deixou que fosse ao Ministério essa noite a cair directamente na armadilha de Voldemort… para logo chegar ele e salvar-me de Tom." **Juntou com certo desdém.** "… Mas não para salvar Sirius…"

"O que diz a profecia, Harry?"

"Tudo se resolve a converter-me em vítima ou assassino." **Encolheu os ombros enquanto os seus olhos cintilavam. **

"Harry…" O **rapaz girou para fita-lo. Os seus olhos verdes estavam fulgurando e emitiam pequenas descargas eléctricas. ****Remus suspirou tentando tranquilizar-se.** "Harry, necessitas acalmar-te… estás perdendo o controlo…"

"Não, Remus, o controlo sobre a minha magia é algo que aprendi em Ahsvaldry." **Dedicou-lhe um doce sorriso.** "Não deves preocupar-te por isso…"

"Eu… não sabia nada sobre isto, Harry, deves acreditar em mim… se tivesse sabido algo não…"

**Harry fitou o homem e quase sem dar-se conta entrou na mente do lobisomem lendo os seus pensamentos. Um homem solitário que unicamente havia sido feliz ao lados dos seus amigos. Alguém arrependido por não ter-se dado conta antes de daquilo tudo. Um homem que se culpava por não poder fazer nada. **

"Tu não tens culpa, Remus…" **Assinalou o rapaz.** "… só quero saber de que parte estás, porque quando baixar, colocarei as minhas condições e não quero estar contra ti… Era importante para os meus pais e para Sirius e também para mim… és o único que os conhecias o suficiente para falar-me deles" **Sorriu-lhe e o homem devolveu-lhe o gesto sentindo-se culpado ainda. **"Mas não vou poder confiar neles." **A sua voz era firme e decidida.** "Não vou confiar em quem me enganou e me traiu durante anos. Não podia perdoar algo assim na minha vida e necessito saber se estás de acordo comigo porque considero que nestes momentos era mais parecido a um pai que posso chegar a ter."

**Remus sorriu e deixou escapar um leve** **sorriso. Harry olhou-o. Não fez falta que o lobisomem dissesse nada; Harry só teve que fitar os seus olhos para saber qual a sua resposta.**

x-x-x-x

**N/A: **Olá! Bom, já cegamos ao final do capítulo, que tal? Que vos pareceu? Era a atitude que vocês tivessem tomado ou não? Bom, já sabem o que têm que fazer para deixar-me a vossa opinião, verdade? Suponho que nenhum se queixará, respondi a todos os reviews que recebi excepto os que não me deixaram nenhum correio electrónico onde responder :P Já sabem que agora está proibido contestá-lo por aqui :D Pois nada, howlers, criticas, sugestões… o que for, já sabem onde estou. Um beijinho para todo e continuem a ler! Nos lemos!

**N/T: **Olá! Trago-vos mais um novo capítulo desta saga e as coisas já começam a aquecer… hahaha! Dumbledore vai pagar por tudo e já começa a sentir as brasas… é o que dá meter-se com o fogo… Lamento imenso o atraso, mas prefiro deixar esta saga para o fim e adiantar os capítulos das minhas outras fics, porque os capítulos são maiores e necessito de tempo para os traduzir. No entanto, faço os possíveis para actualizar dentro do prazo. Que tal está este?? Gostaram? Odiaram? Esperem só mais uma semaninha e já terão o próximo capítulo que, sim, vai ser uma bomba garantida!

E agora, respostas aos reviews:

**Tata C. Evans – **_(dá um abraço) Tata, minha amiga! Já disse que te amo e os teus reviews?! Sim, te adoro! Claro, Tata, tu dizes sempre isso e me faz feliz. Fico aguardando sempre os seus comentários e agradeço que a acompanhe. Por acaso, é beta? Estou precisando de uma… um beijo! _

**Cissy Potter – **_Se a tua vida é muito ocupada, Cisse, então a minha é o dobro da sua. Eu sei perfeitamente que estou atrasada na tradução! Mas posto um capítulo sempre que posso e tu nem te deverias queixar, já que são grandes e bem traduzidos. Excepciol? Que raio de palavra é essa? Confere os teus reviews, senão ainda julgam que és maluca, amiga. Muitíssimo obrigada pelo teu review e elogios! Um beijo, Cissy! _

**Monique – **_Oi, garota! Amou? Minha amiga, tu ainda vais amar demasiado esta fic, por que ainda vai no início! Amar é pouco para descrever o quão boa que ela é! E não digo isto como tradutora, mas como leitora. Continuarei sempre com esta fic até que bata a bota e até terminar. Espero que me acompanhe, um beijo! _

**Alexandre Lopes – **_Oi, Alex. Muito obrigada pelo teu review e acompanhamento! Quanto eu entendo suas palavras… Mas, se der um salto ao meu profile, vai ver que tenho imensas fics. Além de as postar uma a seguir á outra e estruturar os capítulos (não tenho nada pronto), tenho que traduzir estes LONGOS capítulos. E, tal como disse algures, continuarei com ela até ela terminar. Nunca abandono as minhas fics, a não ser falta de inspiração, mas como é tradução, porquê abandoná-la?? Um beijo!_

Bom, minha gente, por aqui terminei. Mas quer saber? Pode fazer-me feliz! Sabe como? Mande um review! _Please_! Não custa nada, é apenas um elogio, ou critica, e clicar em go! Por favor… (Como mamã diria: "_Saiu demasiado meloso!_") Lol! Imensos beijos, carinhos, agradecimentos e abraços a toda a gente que lê e comenta e á gente que lê e não comenta! Até para a semana!


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/A: **Olá a todos! Que tal o fim-de-semana? Bom, não se acostumem que actualize tão cedo, é que tive um golpe de inspiração para o fic e saiu isto! Muito, muito obrigada a todos os que estão a perder o tempo lendo isto e aos que me deixaram mensagens e reviews, já sabem que vos respondo sempre aos que estão registados ou que me deixam uma direcção á qual responder-vos. :D Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo… Então, a que estão á espera? Leiam, leiam… Vemo-nos ao final do capítulo, um beijinho!

**Capítulo 3**

**Juramentos e Condições**

x-x-x-x

"_O lugar era bonito e Harry encontrou-se perguntando-se se havia algum lugar em Ahsvaldry que não o fosse e duvidava da existência de um lugar em que nele não se respirasse tranquilidade e paz. _

_O zumbido de uma espada passando muito perto do seu pescoço fez-lhe dar um passo atrás e deu um giro rápido ao mesmo tempo que tirava a sua própria espada a tempo de repelir um segundo ataque. Os seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Derin. _

_- Posso saber o que fazes?_

_- Não podes baixar a guarda nem um segundo. Se o fazes estás morto. – Disse o outro sem se incomodar. _

_Definitivamente aquele deus estava louco, Harry apenas tinha aprendido em pegar na espada adequadamente e a fazer alguns movimentos básicos com ela ademais de algumas séries combinadas que Erebor tinha começado a mostrar-lhe e nas que ele se havia interessado. Mas aquilo não era nada comparado com os trezentos anos de prática em campo que o capitão dos Lobos Grises havia batalhado. E apesar dele ser ágil e escorregadiço, a Derin bastaram-lhe poucos segundos para lhe desarmar, atirado no solo, imobilizado e com a ponta de uma espada cravando-se ligeiramente sobre a garganta. _

_- És uma perda de tempo… – Disse o capitão grunhindo como quase sempre costumava fazer. Mirou-o enquanto guardava a sua espada de novo. - … jamais formarás parte dos Shygards; o Príncipe está equivocado. _

_- Stell mandou-te vir? – Perguntou Harry incrédulo. _

_- Disse que deverias treinar, que era bons, que serias um digno adversário, que quiçá poderias pertencer ao esquadrão dos Lobos. – Os olhos de Harry abriram-se ao escutar aquilo. – Mas deve ter-se enganado._

_Harry observou como Derin dava a volta para ir-se por onde tinha vindo. De certo modo recordava-lhe a Draco Malfoy; o mesmo cabelo claro, os mesmos olhos grises e um traço de arrogância que ambos compartiam; quiçá a única diferença á parte de que um era deus e outro um mortal, era que Derin lutava no bando dos bons, era um Shygard protector de Lahntra e os seus descendentes, mais ainda, capitão do esquadrão dos Lobos Grises e estaria disposto a dar a sua vida para proteger os mais débeis que ele. _

_- Fá-lo-ei! – Gritou-lhe Harry desde o solo. Derin deteve-se mas não lhe mirou. – Não vou defraudar Stell! Antes de me ir embora daqui, serei um Shygard!_

_Derin não lhe respondeu. Nem tão-pouco lhe respondeu durante os dias seguintes cada vez que o via praticar num canto do pátio de armas os mesmos passos que via que os demais faziam ao seu redor. Acostumou-se ao peso da espada na sua mão e aprendeu a manejá-la com ambas mãos, igual a que adagas, desse modo, sempre estaria protegido. _

_Harry jurou a si mesmo não defraudar Stell. Dois meses depois, Derin pôde dizer que não poderia defraudar nunca a ninguém._"

x-x-x-x

- Como pôde realizar os N.I.E.M.S e conseguir estas notas? – **Perguntou Hermione que continuava mirando a carta do Ministério referente aos títulos e qualificações que o seu amigo tinha obtido. **

- A mim o que mais me preocupa é como é que conseguiu o título de aparição se ainda é menor de idade. – **Comentou Ron sem dissimular o seu enojo.**

- Pois eu gostaria de saber como é que os idiotas dos seus tios permitiram que se fosse de casa. – **Adicionou Molly franzindo o cenho enquanto servia um pouco de chá.** – Chá, Albus? – **E sem esperar resposta procedeu em servir-lhe numa taça branca com traçado azul, um aromatizado chá vermelho. **

- Notaste algo? – **Perguntou o director mirando Olho Louco.**

- Nada… cada vez que tento ver mais além, é como se um escudo o protegesse e me expulsara. – **Disse mal-humorado pela frustração.** -, cheguei a pensar incluso que se estropiou.

- Arthur? – **Perguntou o director de novo.**

- Nada, lamento, Albus… – **Parecia envergonhado de verdade** - … a invenção dos gémeos para saber se é ele ou estão a usar a poção _Polyjuice_ quiçá poderia…

- Descartado; Hedwig vinha com ele. – **Disse com um gesto, o professor. **-, ademais Fawkes reconheceu-o imediatamente.

- A nós quase não nos mirou… – **Comentou Ron abatido.** - … devíamos ter-lhe dito que éramos membros da Ordem.

- Só teriam conseguido que ele também quisesse fazer parte e isso é algo que não podemos permitir. – **Apressou-se a contestar Molly. **– Harry deve ser protegido.

- Á custa de enganá-lo? – **Questionou Hermione que se sentia culpada.** – Podíamos ter-lhe dito milhares de coisas… e não lhe dissemos nada… mais que mentir… foi uma traição em toda a regra. – **Adicionou entregando os papéis a Albus ainda sem acreditar que Harry tivesse obtido sete títulos de professor. **

- Fizeram o que tinham a fazer. – **Insistiu Molly.** – Albus crê que é o melhor para ele e assim é.

- Não é mais que um arrogante… como foi o seu pai e Black. – **Replicou Snape cuspindo cada palavra.** – Agora é o rebelde ao qual devemos prestar atenção, antes era a celebridade, o que será depois? Se continua com essa arrogância dos Potter só conseguirá ser o Menino-Que-Morreu ás mãos do Senhor Tenebroso. – **Acrescentou com rancor.**

- Lamento desiludir-lhe, Professor, mas não tenho nenhuma intenção de ser nunca o Menino-Que-Morreu ás mãos do Senhor Tenebroso e agradecia-lhe sinceramente, já que não pode esquecer o ódio que tinha ao meu pai e a Sirius, ao menos não insulte o seu nome na minha presença – **As miradas centraram-se nele **– nem tão-pouco ás minhas costas. – **Remus observou a mudança nos olhos do rapaz; uma máscara de frieza havia tornado a aparecer e mantinha a calma e a voz era relativamente neutra. O único que lhe assegurava que Harry continuava a ser o mesmo era que, lá em cima, o rapaz tinha-lhe dito que unicamente se mostraria como a pessoa que era de verdade, com ele. **– E então? – **Ocupou o seu assento e Remus sentou-se na sua cadeira de novo. **– Começamos a reunião ou têm alguma dúvida sobre os documentos?

- O que queres, Harry?

**A pergunta de Albus Dumbledore era tão simples e concisa que nenhum dos presentes se a tinha planeado. Remus pôde ver, pelo sorriso de Harry, que ele sim havia chegado àquela pergunta, mas o rapaz não respondeu e se Remus tivesse notado a picadela na frente que o rapaz tinha sentido, tivesse sabido por quê; Harry estava fechando a sua mente naquele momento. **

- Quero retroceder no tempo até ao momento em que você escutou a profecia e incitou aos meus pais a que tivessem um filho – **Disse mordazmente** -; quero retroceder e que não me abandone á minha sorte na casa dos Dursley sob a desculpa de protecção quando sabe que há uma poção que seria suficiente para proteger-me utilizando o sangue da minha tia; - **Dumbledore abriu os olhos e Remus observou como o brilho dos seus olhos sempre característico, desaparecia** – ; quero que me digam a verdade e que não me ocultem nada; quero evitar a morte de Sirius e quero ter a família que nunca tive – **Mirou Hermione e Ron** – E quero retroceder no tempo para me assegurar que as pessoas que considero meus amigos não me traiam. Pode dar-me isso, Dumbledore? Pode fazê-lo?

**O silêncio fez-se presente enquanto os reunidos se miravam uns aos outros assimilando as palavras frias e cruas do jovem de dezasseis anos que estava diante deles. **

- Nem tente, Professor – **Disse fitando friamente Snape** -, asseguro-lhe que não quererá ver mais da minha mente assim que nem se lhe passe pela cabeça; as minhas barreiras são mais fortes do que acredita.

- Não pode ser verdade. – **Disse o Professor de Poções.** – Nunca conseguiste levar uma barreira nem sequer o suficientemente débil para considerá-la como tal. – **Adicionou com certo desdém. Harry encolheu-se, o seu rosto numa máscara imperturbável. **

- Se não acredita, faça-o – **Sorriu gostosamente** -, se é que pode, claro.

**Antes que Snape disse algo que pudesse perpetuar a discussão que Remus e Tonks estavam esperando desde o mesmo momento em que Severus tinha mencionado James e Sirius, Dumbledore falou de novo. **

- Sabes que não podemos fazer tal coisa. – **Admitiu o ancião com o rosto cansado.** – O que podemos fazer? O que queres fazer?

**Harry sorriu com totalidade.**

- O único que me está perguntando é se vou deixar o Mundo Mágico, não é verdade? – **Alguns dos presentes estremeceram-se ante a ideia de que Harry abandonasse a luta contra Voldemort e o rapaz não pôde evitar sorrir de forma descarada para si mesmo ao pensar como racionariam se soubessem que ele era o único capaz de acabar definitivamente com Voldemort. **

- Sim, Harry, isso é o que te estou a perguntar. Tens todas as permissões, és o teu próprio tutor, tanto no mundo mágico como no mundo muggle, terminaste os teus estudo e não creio que faltem postos de trabalho quando saibam quem és.

**Remus soube naquele mesmo momento em que Dumbledore terminou de dizer essas palavras que havia cometido uma falha; mirou a Harry, mas o seu rosto era impassível. Albus não devia ter dito a sua última frase. Não deveria ter tratado a Harry como quem era para conseguir um trabalho; senão pelos títulos que tinha recebido. Aquela tinha sido uma prova de que Remus jamais poderia tornar a mirar Dumbledore do mesmo modo com que o tinha feito até ao momento. **

- Não tenho nenhuma intenção de que o assassino dos meus pais saia vitorioso de tudo isto. – **Mirou de forma ameaçadora a Snape.** – Quer deixar de tentar? – **Dumbledore girou-se para o seu professor que parecia ligeiramente contrariado. **– Se vai passar toda a noite tentando entrar na minha mente, sugiro-lhe que recorra a outra coisa porque com a _Legilimency_ não o conseguirá na sua vida. Por onde íamos?

- Se te ias embora do mundo mágico, Harry. – **Contestou Remus suavemente. O rapaz girou-se para o homem e sorriu-lhe. **

- Obrigado. Isso mesmo. – **Girou-se para Dumbledore.** – Como ia dizendo, não tenho nenhuma intenção que Voldemort ganhe e sabe perfeitamente a que me refiro. – **Mirou-o de maneira significativa.** – Não quero por em perigo meninos, homens e mulheres que não têm a culpa de nada, assim que não me irei do mundo mágico. – **Ainda que quisessem dissimulá-lo um grande suspiro de alívio estendeu-se pela sala. **– Não quero dar vantagens a Voldemort, assim que acudirei a Hogwarts como um aluno mais, ninguém – **Mirou os presentes fixando-se mais em Ron e Hermione **– absolutamente ninguém deve saber que superei os N.I.E.M.S., entendido?

- Então regressarás a Hogwarts? – **O rapaz assentiu.** – Por quê?

- Enquanto estiver ali, Voldemort não suspeitará de nada. Você – **mirou a Snape** – passará todos os informes que eu lhe diga, diz uma palavra mais, vou embora, se diz uma palavra menos, vou-me embora. Entendeu? – **Para surpresa dos presentes, Snape assentiu em silêncio enquanto uma das suas mãos descansava sobre o seu queixo de forma pensativa. **

- Assistirás ás aulas? – **Questionou Dumbledore de novo.**

- Sim, é o mais conveniente, ainda que, pois claro, haverá algumas mudanças.

- O que queres dizer, Potter? – **Perguntou Mundungus.**

- Terei as obrigações de um estudante, mas os direitos de um professor, entre os que se inclui somar e tirar pontos ás casas e assistir ás reuniões de professorado ademais de assistir ás reuniões da Ordem, pois claro. – **Mirou todos.** – Poderei entrar e sair quando quiser do castelo quando queira sem dar explicações, caminhar pela noite nos corredores, extrair livros da Secção Proibida. – **Fez um gesto que indicava um largo etc.** – Suponho que sabe a que me refiro…

**Dumbledore suspirou abatido e formulou a pergunta que esperava que servisse para ganhar-se de novo a confiança do rapaz que havia perdido em ele. **

- Queres formar parte da Ordem, Harry? – **Perguntou.**

**Os professores e membros miraram entre si, nervosos. **

- Não pode fazer isso! É só um menino! – **Gritou escandalizada Molly.**

- Tenho a mesma idade que o seu filho, Mrs. Weasley, e enfrentei-me a Voldemort mais vezes que qualquer _Auror_ ou membro da Ordem o tenha feito, isso deveria ser suficiente para querer ingressar na sua apreciada Ordem. – **Molly calou-se. **– Mas não se preocupem, não quero formar parte da Ordem…E já me deixaram claro como se ganha a confiança dos demais… Só quero assegurar-me de que não me ocultam nada, como fizeram até agora. – **Mirou Ron e Hermione e sorriu-lhes cinicamente. **

- Está bem, Harry. – **Admitiu Dumbledore cansado. **– Será como tu queres, algo mais?

- Ou consegue um professor de Defesa adequado para o posto ou não regresso a Hogwarts. – **Adicionou o rapaz.** – Sei defender-me perfeitamente de todos os malefícios, pelo que entenderá que não necessito ir ás aulas, mas não quero morrer por ter que estar a fitar ao meu redor para ver quem dos meus companheiros estão a ponto de sucumbir ante um _Death Eater_ unicamente porque um idiota do Ministério nos está a dar aulas.

- Não te interessa o posto? – **Indagou Ron que tinha estado calado o tempo todo, mas que levava um pouco com o cenho franzido. Harry sorriu. Sabia que Ron não tardaria muito em dizer algo parecido aquilo e, para dizer a verdade, surpreendia-lhe que tivesse levado tanto. **

- Não, Ronald, não me interessa ser o centro de atenção e a ti? – **Replicou-lhe mordaz. Remus teve que reprimir uma gargalhada. Não, ninguém poderia dizer que Harry não era filho de James.** – O único que quero é ter uma vida normal, mas já que isso não pode ser, conformo-me com passar despercebido, pese ao que os outros possam chegar a acreditar. – **Acrescentou mirando-o desafiante.**

**Ron não respondeu. **

- Bem, isso era tudo por minha parte. Têm alguma pergunta?

- Onde estiveste este tempo todo? – **Perguntou Mr. Weasley.** – A Ordem não te encontrou por mais gente que púnhamos nisso.

**Harry sorriu e encolheu os ombros. **

- Já disse que não me encontrariam… Estive a visitar uns… parente muito afastados.

- Tens mais família aparte dos Dursley? – **Perguntou agora Tonks enquanto mirava Albus e a ele mesmo. **

- Poderia dizer que sim.

- Como… quero dizer, tu não…

- O lugar donde estive o tempo passava de forma diferente, Hermione, um dia aqui é um mês ali, portanto pude estudar bastante. – **Cortou a morena antes que perguntasse mais. Quase pôde ver como a cabeça de Hermione fazia cálculos. **

- Estiveste dois anos e meio fora? – **Indagou assombrada.**

- Quase, dois anos e três meses e meio. – **Corrigiu.** – Portanto, sou maior de idade, assim que pude apresentar-me aos N.I.E.M.S e devido ao conhecimento que adquiri nestes dois anos… – **Encolheu os ombros tirando-lhe importância.** - … enfim, viram os resultados.

- Onde estiveste? – **Perguntou Moody.**

**Harry mirou Remus e este sorriu. **

- Esta é a última pergunta, estou esgotado… – **Fingiu um bocejo.** - … Estão certos de que é isso que querem saber?

**Albus assentiu esperançado em que com essa resposta poderia encontrar grande informação. Mirou de esguelha Hermione que assentia levemente como se entendesse a mensagem do velho director; tão rápido ele disse o lugar onde esteve, ela deveria buscar informação. **

- Ahsvaldry. – **Disse levantando-se da mesa.** – Agora se me desculpam…

- Ahsvaldry? Que lugar é esse? Onde se encontra?

**Harry sorriu ante a pergunta de Tonks. **

- Disse que esta era a última pergunta. – **Sorriu satisfeito.** – Boas noites a todos. Remus, tens uma habitação na minha casa se a queres.

- Obrigado, Harry, pegarei algumas coisas e reunir-me-ei contigo. Aonde é?

**Mas antes que o rapaz pudesse dizer algo mais ao respeito, uma coluna de luz branca surgiu do nada no meio da habitação atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes, o que desatou diferentes reacções. **

**Tanto Ron como Hermione tomaram as suas varinhas, num sinal de todos os reflexos que tinham adquirido durante a permanência do ED no ano anterior. Molly apressou-se a ir para os rapazes numa tentativa de os proteger enquanto que Arthur obrigava a sua esposa a pôr-se atrás dele. O olho de Moody começou a dar voltas buscando possíveis focos de **_**Death Eaters**_**; Tonks levantou-se movida como um elástico de varinha na mão, atirando, com o processo de incorporação, a taça de chá que Molly lhe tinha servido minutos antes. **

**Unicamente Albus, desde o seu assento, e Remus, desde o seu, permaneceram á espera de saber o que era tudo aquilo. Incluso Severus Snape tinha-se levantado apontando á cortina branca com a sua varinha enquanto tentava pensar num feitiço suficientemente poderoso para proteger os que estavam naquela habitação caso fossem enviados do Senhor Tenebroso. **

- Baixem as varinhas. – **Disse Harry enquanto mirava para a cortina de luz que começava a desvanecer-se frente aos seus olhos.** – Os nossos visitantes não lhes farão dano. – **Acrescentou ao ver que ninguém lhe fazia caso excepto Remus.** – Disse que baixassem as varinhas ou não me faço responsável do que eles possam fazer se se vêm ameaçados.

- Albus? – **Perguntou Moody.**

- Façam-no. – **Disse simplesmente o mago. **– Não creio que Harry deseje por em perigo as nossas vidas, certo, Harry?

- Certo, director. Depois de tudo, evitei que Sirius e Remus matassem a Pettigrew, por quê que não haveria de defender a vós? – **Snape pôde notar o sarcasmo na voz do rapaz e pela primeira vez, depois de ler a carta de Black, não odiou o jovem Potter; sentia que tinha todo o direito de estar enfadado com Albus. **

**Tão rápido como a coluna de luz se desvaneceu, a figura de uma mulher lançou-se sobre o jovem Potter fazendo com que todo o mundo o mirasse como se esperasse que este fizesse algo. Mas ao contrário de todos os que acreditaram, Harry permaneceu sentado enquanto a mulher se atirava sobre ele e o envolvia num cálido abraço rodeando-o pelos ombros e atraindo-o para ela enquanto se assegurava de que estivesse tudo bem. **

- Graças a Eredith que estás bem, meu pequeno Ainur…

- Estou bem, Giliath… – **Disse-lhe o rapaz ainda sem que fosse uma pergunta direita, o rapaz havia aprendido a ler os gestos da deusa nesse tipo de coisas. **

- Tivemos um sonho premonitório. – **Harry** **mirou a Erebor e sorriu-lhe assentindo com a cabeça em sinal de reconhecimento. O deus devolveu-lhe o gesto ademais de fazer uma leve inclinação respeitosa que não passou despercebida para o resto dos assistentes da improvisada reunião. **

- Estou bem, Erebor. – **Giliath afastou-se um pouco dele para observá-lo com carinho antes de depositar um suave beijo sobre a sua fronte. **– Derin.

**O aludido assentiu gravemente sem dizer uma só palavra. Harry estava acostumado ao trato frio do Lobo quando haviam mais pessoas que ele ao seu redor; sem embargo, não se surpreendeu quando notou como os olhos do Shygard o observavam de cima abaixo repetidamente enquanto tentava captar o mais leve ferimento do seu irmão de batalha. **

- Não notaste nada de estranho? – **Insistiu de novo Giliath.**

**O rapaz negou com a cabeça. Os guardiães miraram-se por uns segundos. **

- O que aconteceu? O que viste, Giliath?

- Quiçá deveríamos falar disto em privado, Ainur. – **Interveio Derin com voz fria enquanto mirava todos os presentes.**

- Certo. – **Afirmou Harry. Voltou-se para os membros da Ordem. **– Se me desculpam, tenho que atender estas pessoas, volto em seguida, estaremos na sala e não quero intromissões. – **Mirou directamente a Albus.**

- Quem são essas pessoas, Potter? – **Perguntou Moody molesto por não poder detectar a sua forma de magia. **

- Isso não é da vossa conta. – **Contestou Harry frio.** – Regresso em seguida, Remus.

**Todo o mundo foi consciente da mirada carinhosa que lhe dedicou ao lobisomem, diferente das miradas que todos eles haviam ganhado do rapaz. A mulher abraçou a Harry pelos ombros num gesto de protecção e ternura enquanto que o homem moreno se colocava do outro lado dor rapaz, como se quisessem protegê-lo dos perigos que pudessem encontrar; o outro homem, o loiro, colocou-se atrás de Harry depois de lançar uma mirada de advertência a todos os presentes e, para surpresa de todos, um sorriso ao ex. professor de Defesa. Remus correspondeu com um gesto igual, depois, Derin desapareceu atrás de Harry quem parecia ter uma escolta pessoal. **

**Albus alisou a barba. Aquilo começava a ser bastante interessante. A sua mente começou a trabalhar sobre as formas de averiguar quem eram os visitantes e o que poderia obter deles, pois havia notado um grande poder. Não se deu conta que Severus Snape o mirava desde dentro da sua própria mente. **

x-x-x-x

**Nalgum lugar da mansão Riddle, Voldemort sorriu deixando entrever a sua língua descolorida e os seus dentes afiados. Havia notado a presença de Harry Potter de novo. Nagini, ao seu lado, sibilou sorridente de que o seu amo estivesse contente de novo. **

x-x-x-x

- O que aconteceu?

**Nem sequer tinham entrado na sala de estar quando Harry lançou a pergunta ao ar enquanto punha vários feitiços na habitação para evitar que ninguém pudesse escutar nada desde o outro lado. **

- Por quê fazes isso? – **Perguntou Derin. **– Dissestes-lhes que não se aproximassem nem que viessem, por quê que proteges a habitação? – **Acrescentou ao ver a cara de desconcerto de Harry. **

- Porque não me farão caso e pretenderão vir ver o que acontece. Sobretudo Dumbledore, claro que não virá em pessoa, seguramente enviará Moody ou Mr. Weasley. – **Erebor franziu o sobrolho e o rapaz encolheu os ombros querendo tirar a importância ao que eles estavam a pensar: que não confiavam em Harry. –** Já estou acostumado, não importa.

- Claro que importa. – **Disse indignada Giliath.** – Como se atrevem a não confiar em ti? Depois de tudo o que fizeste por eles…

- Não importa, Giliath, de verdade. – **Assegurou o rapaz.** – Só me importa que vocês confiem em mim e que Remus também o faça…

- Fá-lo. – **Disse sem pensar Derin. Miraram-no.** – É um lobisomem, já sabem que noto vibrações determinadas… Esse homem te confiaria a vida se fosse preciso, Harry… E está disposto a dar a sua pela tua. – **Adicionou sério.**

- Eu sei. – **Foi a simples e sincera resposta do rapaz.** – Agora, o que aconteceu?

- Tive o pressentimento de que devia proteger-te. – **Disse Erebor.** – Quando fui ver Giliath ela estava na mesma situação só que também teve um sonho premonitório.

- O que viste, Giliath?

- Naryns que te atacavam para conseguir a lágrima de Lahntra. – **Respondeu a mulher acariciando levemente o colar que o rapaz levava por dentro da roupa. **– O colar de Elea brilhou na obscuridade revelando onde estava a lágrima…

- O que tem a ver…

- Acaso não prestaste atenção na história dos deuses, Ainur? – **Perguntou Erebor interrompendo a pergunta do rapaz. **– Ambos os colares estão conectados através de algum tipo de magia. Tendo um, sabes onde está o outro…

- A descendente da guardiã que conseguiu arrebatar a adaga obscura a Elea corre perigo, Ainur… Se conseguem a adaga obscura podem acabar com o descendente de Lahntra, pequeno… E a profecia chegará ao fim, terminando com a morte dele… – **Mirou-o** – … com a tua morte…

- Acreditam que Elea se atreva a mandar os seus Naryns ao mundo mortal? Não tem poder suficiente para criar um portar suficientemente grande.

- Ela não, mas sim o seu descendente. – **Cortou-o Erebor.** – Se o seu descendente os convoca, eles obedecerão.

- Mas… Para convocá-los deve recorrer ao poder do medalhão de Elea e não descoberto ainda o seu paradeiro ainda, não é verdade?

- Ainur… ambos colares estão conectados porque conectadas estavam as suas donas. – **Disse-lhe Derin. **

- Eu sei. **– Expressou Harry a sua frustração.** – Só a lágrima tem o poder necessário para derrotar a linhagem de Elea e só podem arrancar-me este colar tirando-me a vida com a adaga obscura. – **Os seus olhos abriram-se ante a revelação. **- … A guardiã da adaga… ela corre perigo se o que Voldemort quer é convocar os Naryns para formar uma aliança com eles…

- Está aqui. – **Cortou Giliath. Harry mirou-a sem compreender totalmente. **– No meu sonho vi… a adaga obscura de Elea está no mundo mortal, Ainur… Pese que a sua guardiã a mantém oculta, a adaga move-se procurando a tua aproximação.

- Buscando-me a mim. – **Afirmou o rapaz começando a recordar a história da adaga obscura de Elea.** – Não descansará até que o meu coração tenha sido corrompido ou a minha vida se encontre em descanso na obscuridade que impede que desate a sua força é a pureza do coração da sua guardiã… – **soltou um riso bastante irónico e sarcástico.** – Isto é genial… Agora não só tenho uma profecia mortal a cumprir se não que ademais hei-de terminar com Voldemort, cumprir uma profecia dos deuses de Ahsvaldry, encontrar o medalhão de Elea sem esquecer a adaga obscura antes que me encontre e proteger a sua guardiã, e tudo isto tentando levar uma vida normal… – **disse com um tom sarcástico e cansado. **

- Ainur…

- Estou bem – **assegurou o rapaz enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo ante o tom de advertência de Erebor. –** Estou bem, de verdade… quem quer uma vida normal quando és Harry Potter? **– Acrescentou com cinismo. **

- Não vamos deixar-te sozinho, meu pequeno. **– Disse-lhe com firmeza Giliath. Harry mirou-a ela sorriu. – **Ficaremos contigo até que consigas cumprir a tua profecia aqui e consigas encontrar a adaga de Elea…

- Mas não podem… vocês têm…

- A nossa principal missão é e sempre será proteger e cuidar o nosso protegido como guardiães. **– Interrompeu-lhe Erebor. –** Podes dizer-nos que nos marchemos mas não poderemos ir-nos se sabemos que estás em perigo, Ainur.

- Como meus guardiães? **– Perguntou Harry.**

- Como teus amigos. **– Contestou Giliath. Harry sorriu-lhe agradecendo a resposta.**

- Quiçá tenhas que enfrentar-te sozinho ao teu destino. **– Falou Derin –**, mas se posso estar ao teu lado para abrir-te caminho fazia ele, o farei. **– Sorriu-lhe cordialmente.** – O esquadrão pode permanecer sem mim durante alguns anos.

- Alguns anos? **– Elevou uma sobrancelha.** – Derin, é um ano mortal… o que o convertem em uns trinta anos em Ahsvaldry… mais ou menos…

**Derin encolheu os ombros. **

- Se o esquadrão não é capaz de suportar trinta anos sem mim, é porque não merecem que eu os capitaneie. – **Disse sem um traço de sorriso. Harry, sim, sorriu. **

- Nunca vais estar só enquanto estamos contigo, Ainur. – **Disse firmemente Erebor colocando as suas mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz e mirando-o. **– Isso é algo que deverás ter sempre presente. Fizemos um juramento de lealdade e protecção fazia ti como descendente de Lahntra. – **afastou-se dele suavemente e retirou as suas mãos dos ombros. Sorrindo totalmente ajoelhou-se diante dele e inclinou a cabeça em sinal de respeito** –, agora faço um juramento de lealdade e protecção fazia ti como Harry Potter, filho de James e Lily Potter.

- Erebor…

- Juro entregar a minha vida de ser necessário se com isso salvo a tua. Juro que a minha te pertence para que disponhas de ela. Juro meu coração e minha alma à tua pessoa confiando na tua benevolência até que a morte acabe com a minha vida ou o destino acabe com a tua.

**Harry suspirou. **

- Eu, Harold James Potter, filho de James e Lily Potter, aceito o teu juramento de lealdade e fidelidade e espero que a luz do bem de guie em teu caminho quando haja obscuridade.

**Colocou as suas mãos sobre a cabeça de Erebor tal e como o tinha feito no juramento em Ahsvaldry; uma luz dourada se expandiu das suas mãos rodeando a superfície da cabeça de Erebor. Quando a luz desapareceu, o deus levantou-se e Giliath ocupou o seu posto. **

- Juro entregar a minha vida de ser necessário se com isso salvo a tua. Juro que a minha alma e o meu coração acudirão em ti em caso de necessidade. Juro sobre a minha própria alma que te protegerei e ninguém poderá fazer-te dano se eu estou presente. Agora faço um juramento de lealdade e protecção fazia ti como Harry Potter, filho de James e Lily Potter, afilhado de Sirius Orion Black, guardião da tua alma.

- Eu, Harold James Potter, – **respirou um segundo; ainda surpreso por escutar o nome de Sirius na boca de outra pessoa **– filho de James e Lily Potter, afilhado de Sirius Orion Black, guardião da minha alma, aceito o teu juramento de lealdade e fidelidade e espero que a luz do bem te guie no teu caminho quando haja obscuridade.

**Repetiu o mesmo gesto que tinha feito com Erebor consciente do que aquilo significava. Se bem os seus guardiães tinham feito os seus juramentos sobre o descendente de Lahntra, isso os desvinculava de qualquer outra acção que pudessem fazer sobre Harry; de modo que se Harry morria em qualquer momento nenhum deles deveria sentir-se culpado; de esse modo, com o novo juramento a Harry Potter, não só asseguravam velar pelo descendente de Lahntra reconhecendo-o como descendente da linhagem dos deuses, senão que também o reconheciam como mortal, devendo-lhe a vida e oferecendo a sua própria por proteger a dele. Nenhum mortal havia possuído tais privilégios e direito desde que a sua mãe Lily Evans Potter havia pisado Ahsvaldry. **

**Quando Giliath se levantou, Derin deu um passo em frente. Não houve vacilação nem dúvida quando sacou as suas adagas e ofereceu uma a Harry, ele tomou a outra realizando um corte pouco profundo no braço esquerdo. Harry sorriu-lhe e fiz o mesmo que ele no seu próprio braço. Quando o sangue começou a brotar de ambos, uniram os seus braços deixando que o seu sangue se misturara, recordando o juramento que ambos haviam realizado ao passar a ser irmãos na batalha. **

- O teu sangue é o meu sangue, o meu sangue é o teu sangue; protegerei a tua vida como tu protegerás a minha. Este é o meu juramento de lealdade, dentro e fora do campo de batalha.

- Derin, descendente da linhagem dos deuses de Ahsvaldry, Shygard reconhecido, capitão do Esquadrão dos Lobos Grises de Ahsvaldry que juraram obediência e lealdade à memória de Lahntra, filha de Axenor e Eredith, juro lealdade fazia ti e fazia os teus. Acudirei à tua chamada quando me necessites e estarei ao teu lado ainda quando não me chames.

- Eu, Harold James Potter, descendente da linhagem de Lahntra, filha de Axenor e Eredith, guardião e depositário da lágrima de Lahntra, Shygard e capitão do Esquadrão dos Lobos Grises de Ahsvaldry junto a Derin, descendente da linhagem dos deuses de Ahsvaldry, aceito o teu juramento de lealdade e te ofereço o meu sangue quando o teu não seja suficiente para a tua vida.

**A luz dourada envolveu calidamente os braços de ambos, fechando a ferida que se tinha produzido durante o corte e secando o sangue derramado. **

**Quando a luz se apagou, Harry e Derin soltaram-se e Harry mirou os três deuses que estavam na habitação. Poderia ter-lhes dito muitas coisas, podia ter-lhes advertido que seria perigoso, que permanecer no mundo mortal com ele era como convidar a morte a apanhá-los e condená-los… mas nada de tudo aquilo haveria servido; tinham feito um juramento e ocorresse o que ocorresse, os três deuses estariam com ele até ao final. Sorriu quando a única palavra que poderia dizer-lhes se cruzou pela sua mente. Os seus olhos brilharam. **

- Obrigado.

**Os três deuses souberam que Ainur confiava neles e que sempre o faria; de algum modo, isso aliviou-lhes. Não deixariam que nada acontecesse ao pequeno. **

x-x-x-x

**Hermione sentou-se na cama de Ron enquanto o rapaz entrava e fechava a porta com o sobrolho franzido. Tinham tentado ouvir a conversa que se mantinha atrás das portas da sala de estar, mas ademais de não terem podido aproximar-se a menos de um metro devido ao escudo de confidencialidade que alguém tinha lançado sobre a habitação, haviam sido surpreendidos por Remus Lupin que os tinha mandado para o quarto dizendo-lhes que lhes avisaria quando tivessem que regressar lá abaixo mas que Harry tinha pedido estar sozinhos e ele se encarregaria de que ninguém quisesse molestá-los ainda que tivesse que estar toda a noite ali de pé. **

- Viste como não nos mirou? – **Ron mirou a Hermione enquanto a rapariga abraçava uma das almofadas e lhe fazia a pergunta. **– Era como se não fosse ele… os seus olhos… estavam… **– suspirou cansada –** … não era a mesma mirada de sempre…

- Pois claro que não eram. **– Contestou Ron visivelmente molesto. –** Viste como me respondeu? O que fiz eu para que me contestasse desse modo?

**Hermione mirou-o de forma sarcástica. Ás vezes Ron podia resultar exasperante, de verdade. **

- Queres dizer a parte de ocultar-lhe que éramos membros da Ordem? **– Quis saber a rapariga com cinismo. **

- Disseram-nos que não disséssemos nada. **– Defendeu-se o ruivo.**

- E a ele disseram-lhe que não nos dissera muitas coisas e ele fê-lo. **– Contrapôs Hermione franzindo o cenho. –** Contou-nos o de Tom Riddle ainda que não tinha por que tê-lo feito e contou-nos do ataque que sofreu em Privet Drive no terceiro com os dementors e confiou em nós o de Sirius…

- Mas Dumbledore disse…

- Sei o que disse Ronald, eu estava aí, lembras-te? Só que… me estava a perguntar se sabe o do ano passado…

**Ron franziu o cenho. **

- Espero que não saiba. Se nos tratou assim unicamente por pertencer à Ordem deste Verão, não quero saber como nos trataria se sabe que lhe estamos passando informações a Dumbledore desde o ano passado…

- Tem todo o direito a estar enfadado, Ron.

- Agora pões-te do seu lado? Não era isso que disseste quando o director nos pediu que lhe passássemos informação. **– Desafiou-lhe. – **Nós dois estivemos de acordo que era por seu bem.

- Por amor de Deus, Ron, não estou do lado de ninguém! **– Deixou a almofada sobre a cama com demasiada força. Ron mirou-a. – **Só estou dizendo que quiçá não deveríamos tê-lo feito. Traímo-lo, não vês?! Quiçá nos equivocámos…

- Que queres dizer?

- Quero dizer que quiçá devíamos dizer a verdade a Harry quando pudermos fazê-lo, Ron… Culpei-o de querer sempre o centro de atenção reclamando-lhe que tinha predilecção por fazer-se de herói… **– Sorriu afectada –** … quando ele nunca procurou essa fama… Tu… tu deixaste que os ciúmes de jogassem uma má passada durante o quarto, quando pensaste que ele tinha posto o seu nome no cálice, lembras-te? **– O ruivo baixou a cabeça envergonhado. –** E continuas pensando da mesma maneira, então… que ele procura ser sempre o centro de atenção, não é verdade? **– Adivinhou a garota mirando o ruivo.**

- É o que faz, Hermione. Faça o que faça, ele sempre é o centro de atenção. Não importa quanto nos esforcemos nós… ele sempre termina reclamando…

- Ele não reclama nada! O que farias tu no seu lugar, Ron? Estiveste junto dele desde o primeiro dia, Ron… Sabes que detesta ser o centro de atenção, nunca se aproveitou do seu apelido…

- E o quê é que queres dizer com isso tudo, Hermione? Que Dumbledore está enganado? Que nunca devíamos ter feito o que fizemos? Um pouco tarde para isso, não achas? Se não lhe tivéssemos passado esses informes ao director, Umbridge nos havia apanhado a todos no ED, lembraste? Foi por nosso aviso que o director acudiu em nossa ajuda de Harry e se auto culpou, lembras-te?

- Não estou dizendo isso, Ronald. Só… está bem, quiçá fizemos o melhor para ele no ano passado **– Ron sorriu vitorioso –**; mas quiçá deveríamos ter-lhe dito enquanto o curso tinha terminado e não ocultar-lhe como fizemos… igual que quando entrámos na Ordem…

**Os olhos de Hermione estavam ligeiramente aguados. O rapaz notou-o e sentou-se a seu lado na cama. **

- Pensa um momento, Ron… como te sentirias se as duas pessoas em quem mais confias te traíssem do modo em que nós o fizemos com ele?

**Ron passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo de forma nervosa. **

- Tens razão… Sentir-me-ia enfadado, traído e não queria vê-los na minha vida…

- Eu só… só quero recuperar Harry… Não quero que torne a mirar-me da forma em que hoje o fez… – **Sorveu pelo nariz tentando controlar algumas lágrimas** – … só quero que tudo seja como dantes.

- Já está, tranquila… **– Abraçou-a. – **Tudo saíra bem… Harry não é tão teimoso e rancoroso como nós… **– Hermione sorriu –** … vais ver que tudo se arranja.

- Não sei, Ron, … tenho o pressentimento de que esta vez não será tão fácil… Sempre fomos as pessoas em quem confiava porque nunca antes tinha podido confiar em alguém mas agora… essas pessoas… não notaste? …

- … a cumplicidade que havia entre eles? **– Acabou a frase pela rapariga. –** Sim, notei. Mas Harry não nos afastaria do seu lado nunca… **– Sorriu-lhe. –** Vais ver que tudo se arranja.

**Mas tanto Hermione como Ron sabiam que o rapaz o estava a dizer mais para se convencer a si mesmo que por acreditar que tivesse razão. Seguramente tinham perdido Harry para sempre. **

x-x-x-x

**Levava horas fechado naquela habitação revisando velhos livros de magia negra e obscura que o seu senhor havia disposto para ele e a tarefa que lhe havia sido encomendada. Mas não encontrava em nenhum deles comentário algum ao objecto que repousava sobre o pedestal.**

**Um belo cofre de mármore branco com betas negras; feito á mão e protegido por runas antigas e mágicas que escapavam do conhecimento do senhor. Ele havia sido elegido a dedo pelo Senhor Tenebroso para encontrar a forma de abrir semelhante cofre e mirar no seu interior para saber o que havia dentro dele. O Senhor Tenebroso havia sido muito claro ao respeito; se em três dias não encontrasse forma de abrir o cofre, pagaria com a sua vida. **

**Nenhum dos **_**Death Eaters**_** que haviam escutado semelhante comentário duvidava de que Lord Voldemort cumpriria a sua promessa. **

**Deixou o livro de novo na estante e tomou outro cujo título estava borrado devido ao passo dos tempos e anos. Suspirou derrotado; devia encontrar algo nas próximas cinco horas ou morreria e sabia por própria experiência que nenhum dos que considerava seus amigos dentro do círculo de **_**Death Eaters**_** duvidaria um segundo em aplicar-lhe a maldição assassina. **

**Os seus dedos passaram com nervosismo nas páginas amarelas. Os seus olhos, habituados à pouca luz da estancia, recorriam as páginas a uma velocidade superior à normal, procurando entre as palavras alguma que pudesse dar-lhe uma pista sobre o que procuravam, pois nem isso sabia. **

**A palavra 'lenda' unida a 'Elea' chamou-lhe a atenção numa página perto do final do livro. Os ses olhos entreabriram-se naquela página mais tempo do que se havia detido nas outras. Sorriu enquanto lia com ávido interesse. **

**Fechou o livro e tomou-o entre as suas mãos enquanto saía da habitação; quiçá e depois de tudo, ainda não era a sua hora para morrer. **

x-x-x-x

**Harry entrou no salão e reprimiu um sorriso ao ver que todos o olhavam. Sem dizer palavra sentou-se no sítio que ocupava antes e pôde ver como os demais lhe imitavam, incluindo Ron e Hermione que acabavam de baixar; Harry notou que a rapariga tinha os olhos vermelhos mas não comentou nada. Se havia chorado era o seu problema; doía-lhe, sim, mas não se lhe perguntaria. **

- Há uma mudança de planos. **– Informou Harry. –** Derin, Giliath e Erebor passarão uma temporada comigo e não há maneira de dissuadi-los de que se afastem de mim assim que deverão formar parte do pessoal docente em Hogwarts, se não supõe nenhuma moléstia. **– Mirou Albus directamente.**

- Em que postos? – **Perguntou o director sabendo que tinha perdido a batalha da conversa muito antes incluso de tê-la iniciado. **

- Se instaurará uma nova classe: defesa não mágica, para os alunos do quarto em frente e Derin se encarregará disso – **o aludido assentiu com a cabeça e entre os membros da Ordem murmuravam-se comentários aludindo a Derin como 'o antipático' ou 'o esquisito que não fala'** – Erebor será o novo professor de Defesa – **Snape deu um respingo no seu assento mas não disse nada ao respeito, coisa que surpreendeu bastante os presentes que o miravam esperando uma queixa por sua parte** - , acreditem que é perfeito para o posto – **Albus assentiu mirando o homem moreno.** – Giliath ocupar-se-á de História da Magia para todos aqueles alunos que sejam de sexto e sétimo ano – **Mirou o director** –, creio que os que temos essa idade estamos bastante capacitados para racionar por nós mesmos a verdadeira história e não o que nos esteve a ensinar até ao momento.

- Como compreenderás, Harry, não posso permitir que…

- Se não nos permite ir com Ainur, temo que ele tão-pouco irá a esse lugar – **Disse claramente Erebor sem balbuciar** – Não se moleste, não poderá saber de onde provém a nossa magia. – **Dirigiu-se desta vez a Moody.**

- Creio, senhor **– Disse Harry –**, que deverá permitir que venham comigo a Hogwarts, igual que deve permitir que venha Remus, depois de tudo, não queremos que o único contacto que tenho com a pessoa que melhor conheceu os meus pais e o meu padrinho fique no esquecimento, certo?

- Não tens nenhum direito a reclamar nada sobre o que está fazendo, Potter – **a voz de Moody soou clara na sala mas antes que alguém pudesse acrescentar ou dizer nada mais, Derin elevou a sua voz sobre os presentes. **

- Direitos? Com que direito criticam aceito ou não o que ele reclama por uma vez na sua vida? Enviaram-no a casa de uns parente que não o queriam ainda sabendo quem era na realidade e sabendo a vida que levaria nessa casa – **Albus fechou os olhos como se desse modo pudesse esquecer o dano que Harry tinha sofrido com ele –**, mantiveram-no vigiado durante toda a sua infância e nem um só de vocês foi capaz de intervir quando o maltratavam – **Moody e Tonks baixaram a vista** –, levaram-no a um mundo onde todos queriam conhecê-lo e lhe invejaram, um lugar onde ele queria ser feliz e onde só recebeu desprezo por certas pessoas – **desta vez foi Snape quem teve que reconhecer que era certo** –, ofereceram-lhe uma família unicamente para poder ganhar-se a confiança dele **– Molly e Arthur miraram-se –** e as únicas pessoas em quem confiou, traíram-no – **Hermione e Ron sentiram-se** **culpados –** Afastaram-no durante treze anos da pessoa que mais lhe queria aparte dos seus pais, mantiveram-no nas sombras da ignorância e a credulidade unicamente por vosso próprio beneficio e ele jamais lhes reclamou nada, a nenhum; ao contrário, quis confiar em vocês e fê-lo até ao último fôlego e a última esperança que o seu coração albergava apesar de ter suspeitas de que estava a ser manipulado… E falam de direitos? Acaso não lhes deu já o suficiente? Podia ter ficado em Ahsvaldry a salvo mas ele decidiu regressar para cumprir a vossa estúpida profecia só para vos salvar a todos!

- Basta, Derin… por favor… **– a sua voz ainda que notava um débil tom de protesta foi fria e directa.**

**O homem loiro deteve o seu discurso; mas os seus olhos frios recorreram a habitação em busca de alguém que quisesse dizer que tudo o que havia exposto era falso. Ninguém pôde contradizer-lhe. **

- E quem és tu para de meteres nos problemas de Harry? – **Perguntou Ron levantando-se da cadeira e encarando Derin. –** São os seus problemas, não os vossos, assim que não se metam nos assuntos que não vos pertencem. **– Acrescentou.**

- Harry é assunto nosso. **– Contestou, desta vez, Erebor de forma calma. –** E nós somos o que vocês deviam ser no seu momento: amigos, família, protectores e guardiães que só desejam que ele seja feliz… Em algum momento vos interessou Harry por ser quem é?

- Potter sempre nos interessou **– Disse Moody em atitude defensiva.**

- Exacto, sempre vos interessou Potter, mas esquecem Harry. **– Interveio Giliath. – **Nós nunca o fizemos.

- Malta, é suficiente **– pediu de novo Harry adoptando uma expressão fria –** Lamento que as coisas sejam assim, director, mas compreenderá que a minha confiança em todos os presentes está abaixo de limites **– esboçou uma expressão sarcástica –** Não regressarei a Hogwarts a menos que eles venham comigo. Posso lutar esta batalha sozinho, a questão aqui é se vocês sim me querem do vosso lado ou não.

- Aceito as tuas condições, Harry. **– Interveio Albus causando que todos lhe mirassem cépticos – **Serão os nossos professores.

**Harry assentiu.**

- Nesse caso e tendo em conta que está tudo aclarado, retiro-me. Amanhã será um dia movimentado. **– Levantou-se da cadeira. –** Remus, ficas comigo?

- Isso não se pergunta, Harry. Mas ainda não me disseste…

- Certo **– Sorriu-lhe tranquilo.** – No Vale de Godric. Restaurei a casa dos meus pais. Recolheste as tuas coisas? **– O lobisomem assentiu. –** Bem.

- Potter, posso falar contigo um momento antes?

- Pois claro. **– Aceitou o rapaz imediatamente. – **A sala? – **Perguntou. O professor assentiu e Harry girou-se para Giliath.** – Não façam muito dano – **Aconselhou-lhe. Giliath revolveu-lhe o cabelo como única resposta. Derin fez intenção de ir com ele mas Harry negou. **– Não é necessário, Derin, prefiro que fiques aqui e te assegures que ninguém tente escutar a nossa conversa – **Mirou de forma significativa a Ron e Hermione.**

**Durante os três quartos de hora seguintes, ninguém disse nada. Quiçá estavam ainda meditando nas palavras ditas pelos três estranhos ou quiçá era simplesmente que a mirada ameaçante de Derin era demasiado persuasiva e vaticinava que qualquer que dissesse algo que não fosse do seu agrado poderia ter que se ver com ele. O único que se escutava na sala era a conversa amena em que se haviam introduzido Giliath e Remus em na que a mulher sorria. **

**Quando regressaram à sala, Severus ocupou o seu lugar junto a Albus sem dizer palavra. Harry girou-se para Hermione e Ron. **

- E suponho que vocês também querem falar comigo, certo? **– Ambos levantaram-se assentindo com nervosismo antes que Harry mudasse de opinião. –** Vamos à sala.

**Derin semicerrou os olhos ao ver como o ancião sussurrava algo ao ouvido de Snape e este negava com a cabeça fazendo que o homem maior franzisse o sobrolho. Ao parecer Ainur não lhe tinha dito o que desejava saber e se o tinha feito, esse homem não estava disposto a confessar ao director da escola. **

- Erebor, abres um portal? – **A voz de Harry tirou-o dos seus pensamentos.**

**Erebor mirou-o confuso mas assentiu em silêncio e elevando a sua mão convocou uma pequena esfera de água que se expandiu para os lados até criar uma abertura ovalada que nascia do solo da estancia e se estendia para o tecto. **

- Aonde estão… **– Começou a perguntar Molly. Harry encolheu os ombros.**

- Subiram às suas habitações, parece que não gostaram do que lhes disse **– Disse em tom frio. –** Vemo-nos amanhã no banquete – **Informou o rapaz ao director. **

**Albus fechou os olhos com pesar quando o portal se fechou depois de que Harry e os demais tivessem saído de casa. Aquele ia ser um ano bastante movido. **

x-x-x-x

**N/A: **Bom, olá, já o leram? Que vos pareceu? Está bem? Aceito criticas construtivas, sugestões, ideias e incluso howlers… Assim, estão á espera de quê para me mandarem reviews? Espero que vos tenha gostado, um beijinho para todos e vemo-nos no próximo capítulo! Desfrutem da leitura que é sempre maravilhosa!

**N/T: **_Olá! Como vão? Aqui vos apresento um novo capítulo que espero que seja apreciado verdadeiramente. As coisas vão começar a aquecer… Ui, ui… Já escalda!!! (lol) E, como sempre, os reviews!: _

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:**Oi, amiga minha! Fica descansada que irei transmitir as tuas felicitações à nika. Fico muito satisfeita que estejas a apreciar a fic e que adores os capítulos. Vai mesmo á tua maneira, não? _Manipulative_!Dumbledore, não é verdade? A fic está terminada, sim, e é bem ampla, mas os capítulos são muito grandes e, com as outras fics, torna-se bem complicado actualizar tudo de uma vez. Quanto á tua pergunta, espero que este 4. capítulo te satisfaça a curiosidade. Sim, essa parte com Snape foi muito _cool_ e acontecerão mais cenas dessas, mas Snape não vai ser o protagonista dessas falas mordazes. Muito obrigada pelo teu review – que na realidade são dois, né? – e espero que continues a gostar. Um beijo enorme, Scheila!

**Cissy Potter:**Oi, Cissy! Eu sou assim, querida, conheces-me á tempo suficiente para saberes como eu reajo. Sim, infelizmente, sei como és bruta ao teclado e escreve a torto e a direito. Cissy Potter, eu sei que são muitos capítulos, estou perfeitamente consciente disso, mas eles são muito grandes e não disponho de tanto tempo livre como que para acelerar a tradução. Tudo a seu tempo! Obrigada pela advertência, está descansada que vou tentar mudar esses vícios. Giliath é queridíssima, não? E o Erebor? Mas, sinceramente, Derin é que é fenomenal! Muito obrigada e beijos, Cissy!

**Laís Mayara:**Oi! Fico muito satisfeita que tenhas gostado do capítulo e obrigada pelo teu review! Compreendo perfeitamente a tua observação. Quando li a fic nem quis acreditar. Todavia… como é que nós sabemos que, de verdade, eles eram amigos verdadeiros? No quinto livro houve passagens suspeitas… Enfim… Não, não demorarei a actualizar… Pelo menos antes do começo das aulas, não… Um beijo enorme!

**Alexandre Lopes:**Oi, Ale! Muito obrigada pelo teu comentário e não sabes quanto me alegras ao saber que gostas da minha fic. Quanto a Anjo Negro, isso vai depender da Zayde, a autora original, pois já postei tudo o que ela postou… Quando ela postar o nono, e com ele as algumas dúvidas e perguntas vossas, postarei de imediato! As minhas fics são todas Slash excepto _Fate Is So Beautiful_ e _À Distancia_. Se deres uma passadinha em ambas… melhor para mim e, suponho, para ti se gostares delas! Um beijão para você e muito obrigada pelo elogio. Me fez corar!

**Miyu Amamyia:**Oi! Que bom que amas a fic. Mas é tudo cortesia da nika. Ela tem uma mente divinal. Muito obrigada pelo seu review em _Outra Vida_, tê-lo-ei em conta. Que bom que gostaste de _Spirit_. Mas foi uma tradução, viu!? Harrius (HarryxLucius) é um casal muito amado, creio eu, pelos fãs de HP, ainda que haja poucas fics deles. Se souberes espanhol, aconselho-te a procurar. Também são muito boas. _World Of Angels _está, de momento, em pausa. Não tenho ideia alguma do que fazer com a fic, a minha mente está parada e os capítulos não me saem. Contudo, juro pela alma da minha mãe, que não abandonarei a fic. Jamais abandono as minhas fics. Sou uma escritora de palavra. Pode demorar, o que vai acontecer, mas não será abandonada. Isso lhe garanto, amiga. Muito, muito e muito obrigada, Miyu. Um beijão enorme para você!


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/A: **Olá! Sim, eu sei que não respondi aos reviews do capítulo passado, mas é que esta semana estive bastante ocupada entregando trabalhos para a faculdade e foi-me completamente impossível, já que me custou bastante terminar este capítulo! Enfim… prometo responder-vos esta semana, assim que já sabem, continuem a deixar reviews, ok? Pois nada, dado que bastante gente me pediu para saber o que falou Harry com Snape e com Ron e Hermione, decidi adiantá-lo em lugar de pô-lo no seguinte capítulo que era como tinha planeado, assim que não se queixem, eh! Aps, antes que me esqueça. Alguém que não está registado e não me deixou a sua direcção de correio, perguntou-me num review se ia haver Slash no fic; a minha resposta é não, não haverá. Não porque esteja contra a esse tipo de relações, todo o contrário, vários dos meus fics favoritos são de relação entre homens; o motivo é muito simples: não me saem as cenas. Tentei e não há forma de que me saia uma cena decente, assim que prefiro deixar que os profissionais o façam antes que eu cometa uma barbaridade á vista e á imaginação, jejeje, ok? Bom, pois nada, deixo-vos com o capítulo, leiam e digam-me o que opinam! Espero que gostem! Um beijinho e desfrutem!

**Capítulo 4**

**Uma olhadela ao passado que jamais regressará**

"_O céu estava claro, nem uma só nuvem se via no firmamento da manhã. As cores da alba rosadas e vermelhas misturavam-se com a primeira claridade celeste do dia. Tinha-se levantado faziam-se já duas horas. Perguntou-se em silêncio o que estariam a fazer os seus amigos naqueles momentos; perguntou-se aonde estaria Sirius de continuar vivo; perguntou-se o que Voldemort estava a fazer. _

_Voldemort… Não tinha tornado a sonhar com ele desde que tinha pisado Ahsvaldry. Era como se a conexão que o unia através da sua cicatriz tivesse desaparecido por completo. Agradeceu. Não queria continuar a sonhar com mais mortes e maldições; com pesadelos que se repetiam uma e outra vez e que tinham como único fim assegurar-se de que ele se culpava pela morte de todos aqueles que pereciam ás mãos daquele assassino, seja pela sua própria mão ou pela mão dos seus fieis Death Eaters. _

_Se havia alguém que o preocupava era Remus. Ele era o único Marauder que continuava com vida e de algum modo, de certa maneira, estava mais unido a ele do que alguém poderia suspeitar. _

_- Estás pronto? _

_A voz de Erebor tirou-o dos seus pensamentos e Harry unicamente pôde assentir enquanto abandonava a sua posição no posto. _

_- O que vamos fazer? _

_O deus pareceu meditar uns segundos, ainda que Harry sabia perfeitamente que o tinha planeado faz uma semana como no mínimo. Tinha aprendido a ler os sinais no rosto do seu protector e guardião e conhecia-o o suficiente para assegurar que tinha o seu treino planeado a cada minuto, incluindo os descansos que ele tomava e os dias em que conseguia escapar das suas lições. _

_- Oclumency. – Respondeu Erebor encolhendo os ombros. – Recomendo-te que se quiseres contar-me alguma coisa sobre a tua vida o faças agora, de todos os modos vou ver. _

_Harry ficou paralisado no sítio em que estava. Não. Não ia permitir que ninguém mais praticara com ele fazendo-o passar de novo pelo que Snape lhe tinha obrigado a passar no ano anterior. Não ia permitir que ninguém visse as suas lembranças. Não estava preparado. Erebor pareceu notar o seu incómodo. _

_- Passa-se alguma coisa, Ainur?_

_Não se acostumava a esse nome. 'Sagrado', 'santo'. Isso era o que significava o seu nome, ao menos, era o que Stell lhe tinha dito quando ele lhe tinha perguntado, quase no mesmo dia da sua chegada a Ahsvaldry. Três meses depois continuava sem acostumar-se a ele. _

_- Não estou preparado… – Murmurou entre dentes – … ainda não estou pronto…_

_- Estupidezes. – Disse Erebor mirando-o. – Estás perfeitamente capacitado para praticar, não só Oclumency, como também Legilimency. São duas disciplinas que estiveram na tua família desde os inícios dos tempos. _

_- Não, não quero dizer isso… – Harry tentou explicar. Erebor fitou-o, franzindo o nariz, sem compreender e o rapaz bufou. – Não estou preparado param que vejas as minhas lembranças… Não estou preparado para lembrar… Não quero que ninguém veja as minhas memórias… Verias as minhas vivências, os meus sentimentos… - Tentou explicar o rapaz - … e ainda não estou preparado para isso._

_Silêncio. Harry parecia bastante envergonhado por ter que admitir algo assim em frente a um estranho. Apesar de que Erebor havia jurado lealdade e fidelidade á sua pessoa e havia prometido entregar a sua vida por ele, ainda não estava preparado para deixar que ninguém visse o que havia suportado durante dezasseis anos. _

_Lembrou-se da primeira vez que Snape tinha praticado com ele. A sensação de impotência que tinha sentido e a vergonha posterior aquando o Professor de Poções que mais odiava havia presenciado o acto que recebia por parte dos Dursley's. Erebor colocou a sua mão sobre o ombro do rapaz e Harry preparou-se acreditando que o deus insistiria e tentaria entrar na sua mente, tal como tinha feito Snape. Fechou os olhos esperando o inevitável. _

_- Então, praticaremos outra coisa. Que te parece começarmos com Poções? Já conheces bastante ervas curativas, assim que suponho que podes… - Calou-se ao ver o rosto perplexo do rapaz. – Ainur? Estás bem?_

_- Não vais insistir? – Perguntou o rapaz desconfiado. Erebor mirou-o surpreendido. – Com a Oclumency, não vais insistir nem meter-te dentro de mim para ver o que oculto?_

_Erebor sorriu-lhe. Tinha visto em Harry a inocência perdida e o medo que o rapaz irradiava sem dar-se conta cada vez que alguém se aproximava dele. Negou com a cabeça. _

_- Ninguém o direito de ver as tuas lembranças se não desejas que o façam, Ainur. – Assegurou-lhe tranquilamente. – Sei que há coisas que é melhor que a gente não veja ou que não sinta… Sei que estás muito ligado ás tuas lembranças… Não quero ganhar a tua confiança vendo os teus pensamentos e brincando com eles depois segundo a minha conveniência – o rapaz fitou-o confuso. – Prefiro pensar que algum dia confiarás em mim o suficiente para contar-me as tuas memórias e quando esse dia chegar, poderemos praticar Oclumency tranquilamente. _

_- Estás a falar a sério?_

_- Claro… Quem seria tão desumano como para tentar ver as memórias de outra pessoa que não quer que lhe sejam mostrados? – Encolheu os ombros. Harry teve que conter-se para não dizer o nome do seu querido professor de poções e do director Dumbledore. – Então, fazemos alguma poção? – Sorriu quando o rapaz assentiu. _

_- Mas advirto-te que não sou muito bom… Posso fazer com que isto tudo expluda num segundo. – Afirmou sem orgulho. _

_Erebor riu. _

_- Nesse caso, teremos que assegurar-nos de que conheces bem o que acontece quando misturas os ingredientes, deve ser esse o teu falho, certamente. Ademais – piscou-lhe um olho. –, não há maus alunos, só maus professores. _

_Harry não pôde evitar rir. Estava claro que a modéstia não fazia parte do seu guardião._**"**

"«--▪▪¤¤▫▫--»"

**Albus Dumbledore repousava no sofá perto da lareira. Apesar de estarem a finais de Verão, aquela casa sempre tinha sido muito fria, por isso as lareiras estavam sempre acesas permitindo ouvir o leve chispar da lenha e das chamas amarelas e vermelhas bailando ao compasso do mesmo fogo que as criava. **

**Sirius sempre tinha dito que a casa permanecia fria todo o ano e que por muito tempo que passasse, sempre permaneceria fria; a linhagem de magia obscura dos Black havia praticado encantamentos e objectos obscuros naquela casa desde tempos imemoráveis, motivo porque o frio que esses encantamentos produziam se havia apoderado de cada canto da casa, de cada pedra, de casa minúsculo átomo e apesar de que tinham limpo a casa, todos de todos esses feitiços, o frio continuava ali como uma constante lembrança do que uma vez foi. **

**Desde que Harry tinha abandonado a casa, o ambiente havia-se tornado ainda mais frio e cortante entre eles. Apesar de que eles o tinham procurado durante um mês, nenhum deles podia sentir-se completamente livre de culpa, pois haviam escutado as palavras de Derin e cada um deles se havia identificado de alguma maneira com elas. **

**Resultava irónico em certa medida que eles que conviviam com Harry em maior ou menor medida desde que tinha cumprido onze anos, tivessem visto os seus erros através das palavras de uns perfeitos desconhecidos. E apesar de que eles bem gostariam de lhe poder replicar, todos sabiam que nenhum tinha direito a fazê-lo. E ele, pessoalmente, sentia-se culpado de tudo o que havia podido evitar e não o tinha feito. **

**No meio dos seus pensamentos e culpas pessoas, enfrentando-se aos seus próprios fantasmas, cada um deles havia abandonado a casa em direcção, ou melhor, até aos seus quartos como era o caso dos Weasley's e Hermione ou, como o caso de Tonks e Moody para as suas próprias casas, para o qual haviam utilizado a Red Flu da lareira. **

**Severus Snape era o único que permanecia na casa fazendo-lhe companhia nas suas horas de insónia, quiçá porque ele também padecia, quiçá porque tinha demasiadas coisas na cabeça, quiçá simplesmente lhe agradava o silêncio. De todas as formas, apesar de que o professor de poções estava calado, só a sua presença só e figura ao outro lado da mesa baixa era suficiente para que Albus Dumbledore não se sentisse completamente abandonado. **

**Mas o professor de poções tinha a cabeça noutras coisas para estar pendente do velho director. Não lhe agradara a atitude de Potter. Havia mudado. Tinha-o notado quando o tinha visto no salão. Tinha notado imediatamente que a calidez do rapaz continuava ali, tal como sempre, mas estava destinada unicamente a Remus; nenhum membro da sala recebeu uma mirada amistosa, uma palavra doce ou um sorriso tímido. **

**Não era arrogância como tinha dito… havia sido melhor, certo desdém para com as pessoas reunidas ali; como se não lhe importasse o facto de que o tivessem procurado, como se não lhe importasse nada do que acontecia naquela habitação. A preocupação por eles e a inocência que uma vez tinha visto nesses olhos havia-se perdido e a determinação brilhava neles junto à desconfiança. **

**E por muito que lhe custasse trabalho a aceitar, odiava o facto de pensar que ele era o culpado de que o rapaz tivesse perdido a confiança em quem se julgava que devia ter confiado, depois de tudo, Potter era mais parecido a Lily Evans do que ele mesmo tivesse suposto alguma vez. **

**Quase sem querer, lembrou-se da conversa que mantivera antes que se marchara, breve, simples e directa. **

_Flashback _

_- O que quer?_

_- O Senhor Tenebroso quererá saber desta pequena reunião. – Disse friamente. – O que devo dizer-lhe?_

_Harry fitou-o céptico. Tinha dito que não queria que lhe dissesse nada mais nada menos que o que ele queria que Voldemort soubesse, mas em nenhum momento pensara que Snape aceitaria tão cedo e sem por nenhum problema pelo meio, a sua petição. _

_- Por quê? – Perguntou o rapaz. Snape mirou-o. – Por quê me faz caso? Nunca me tratou bem, inclusive posso dizer que me odeia, então, por que vai fazê-lo? – Sorriu com tristeza. – Suponho para que não me vá embora do mundo mágico, não é verdade?_

_- Está enganado, Potter. – Harry olhou-o. – Estou-me a borrifar que fique ou vá embora do mundo mágico, mas conheço a sua história na casa desses muggles quase tão bem como você próprio depois das sessões do ano passado. – Comentou com certo veneno nas palavras, ainda chateado e envergonhado pelo que o rapaz tinha olhado no seu Pensadeiro. – Li a carta do Black e sei da existência da poção de sangue que o protegeria… - Suspirou -… e ainda que não acredite, se tivesse podido fazer a poção eu mesmo, tê-lo-ia feito, mas Dumbledore não me permitiu._

_A Harry não passou despercebido o tom de tristeza e melancolia com que Snape havia feito aquela declaração. _

_- E porque quereria você ter-me ajudado, Professor?  
_

_- Porque… - Fitou-o como se fosse dizer alguma coisa que lhe causasse dor, mas no último momento pareceu arrepender-se e a dor do passo que tinha aflorado nos seus olhos viu-se escondida ater ao fundo da sua alma, como sempre - … isso não é assunto seu, Potter, não de momento. _

_- Sabe? Eu acho que sim é o momento mas o senhor não está preparado ainda para o fazer. – contestou de forma simples. – Diga a Voldemort que a reunião foi para indicar que me tinham encontrado; permaneci num orfanato muggle a pedido dos meus tios durante todo o mês. – Encolheu os ombros. – Voldemort – um novo tremor por parte do professor fez-lhe suspirar, será que iam temer um nome durante toda a vida? – o seu Senhor, - corrigiu -, sabe que os meus tios me odeiam o suficiente para fazer algo semelhante. _

_Snape assentiu em silêncio. _

_- E agora se me desculpa – inclinou a cabeça -, devo ir-me, estou certo que Hermione e Ron também querem falar comigo. _

_- Potter – chamou-o uma vez mais. Harry fitou-o antes de sair do quarto. – Não sei o que se passou nesse tempo e não aprovo a sua forma de desaparecer e deixar o mundo mágico pendente de si – Harry bufou e estava preparado para escutar algo referente á arrogância de Sirius ou a atitude do seu pai, mas não estava preparado para o que Snape lhe disse -; mas seja o que seja que tenha passado, alegro-me; essa atitude de menino já me estava a cansar. _

_- Como diz?_

_- Digo que amadureceu, Potter; e sem ter em conta as consequências que isso pode trazer – rolou os olhos num gesto de exasperação -, alegro-me que o tenha feito. _

_- Suponho que obrigado. – Respondeu Harry com o cenho franzido enquanto tentava adivinhar por que Snape fazia um elogio semelhante. Sorriu decidindo brincar com o professor um pouco. – Sabe que posso entrar na sua mente agora mesmo e vocês não se daria conta e eu poderia averiguar por que me queria ajudar?_

_O Professor de poções torceu o gesto num sorriso._

_- Não o faria. – Harry ia protestar quando ele acrescentou. – Não disse que não possa fazê-lo, Potter, só que não o fará._

_- Como está tão confiante disso?  
_

_- Porque herdou a integridade dos seus pais, Potter, e não se esqueça que eu estudei com eles; antes de se meter na minha mente pedir-me-ia permissão. – Adicionou num tom chistoso. _

_- E você? – Perguntou á sua vez Harry sem responder á pergunta. _

_- Digamos que simplesmente que pensaria duas vezes antes de entrar na sua mente, serve-lhe de alguma coisa?_

_Harry sorriu amplamente. _

_- Mais do que acredita. _

_Fim do Flashback _

- Achas que me enganei?** – Perguntou o director. **

- Não me permitiu fazer a poção de sangue como pedi.** – Albus assentiu. – **Se és consciente disso, sim, enganou-se.** – Contestou o professor sem fitar o director. – **Durante o ano passado pude ver as suas lembranças e asseguro-lhe que por muito que eu odiasse o seu pai e Black, nenhum menino merece ser tratado como foi Potter. Você poderia ter feito com que não tivesse de viver essa vida… por que não o evitou?

**Dumbledore quis encontrar uma resposta válida, mas não tinha nenhuma. Não tinha nenhum motivo para actuar como o havia feito mais que por sua própria conveniência. Fundiu os ombros derrotado. **

- Não sei…** – Disse o homem. **

**Snape torceu a boca.**

**- **Isso não é uma resposta, Albus. O rapaz tem o direito de estar enfadado e francamente, surpreende-me que não tenha deixado o mundo mágico para sempre.** – Declarou deixando na sua mesa a taça de chá. – **Com a sua permissão, retiro-me, foi uma larga noite.

**Nem sequer esperou que lhe devolvesse o cumprimento. **

"«--▪▪¤¤▫▫--»"

**Hermione deixou-se cair abatida na cama. Nem sequer tinha vontade de tirar a roupa ou trançar o cabelo, costume que tinha adquirido para que os seus caracóis não estivessem tão desordenados e rebeldes. Só queria deitar-se, fechar os olhos e que, ao tornar a abri-los, tudo tivesse sido um sonho… um horrível pesadelo que jamais tivesse acontecido. Aquele rapaz que acabava de ir embora não poderia ser Harry… Não podia ser ele… Não podia ter mudado tanto…**

**Fechou os olhos tentando que o sonho se apoderasse dela mas não conseguiu. A sua conversa com Ron e Harry estava demasiado recente para que pudesse esquecê-la. **

_Flashback_

_Apenas entraram na sala, Harry virara-se para ele e, se num principio ambos adolescentes tinham acreditado que tudo se tratava de uma confusão e que Harry tinha permanecido frio porque Dumbledore e Snape estavam presentes; mas naqueles momentos e fitando-o tal e como estava á sua frente, deu-se conta de que a sua frialdade recente também se estendia a eles. Definitivamente Harry tinha mudado. Agora que o via de perto e junto de Ron podia dizer sem enganar-se que Harry havia alcançado a grande altura de Ron e que o superava por centímetros inclusivamente. Mas a sua mudança também se via reflectida nos seus olhos, nas suas duras feições, no seu gesto severo; na sua mirada gélida. _

_- Que querem? – Perguntou. – Estão-me a esperar para ir-me a casa… terei que preparar três habitações mais… - Acrescentou num murmúrio mais para si próprio que para eles os dois. _

_- Eu… nós… bom… - Começou a balbuciar Ron. _

_- Queríamos falar contigo – Interpôs-se Hermione ao ruivo. – Estiveste tantos dias fora que… _

_- Não vou dizer-te nem uma palavra mais do que aquela que disse aí dentro sobre Ahsvaldry, Hermione – os olhos da rapariga miraram-no enquanto franzia o sobrolho e mordia o lábio, nervosa ao ver-se descoberta. – E ainda que pudesse fazê-lo, não queria dizê-lo, ao menos a vocês. – Apontou de novo o rapaz. _

_- Harry… o quê… _

_- Desde quando formam parte da Ordem? – Indagou Harry com toda a intenção. – E antes que digam alguma coisa, lembrem-se que me tornei bastante bom em Legilimency… muito bom, a falar verdade, e que estou bastante farto que me mintam._

_- Propuseram-nos a princípios do Verão. – Afirmou Hermione confiante das suas palavras. Ron olhou-a. Estava claro que Hermione não acabava de acreditar que Harry fosse tão bom em Legilimency como terminara de insinuar. _

_- A princípios de Verão… - Disse Harry suspeitando da resposta -… e suponho que não me disseram antes porque não vos deixaram fazê-lo, não é verdade?_

_- Sim, assim é. Disseram que seria melhor que tu não participaste nisto, para te proteger e pelo teu bem-estar. _

_- E suponho que todas as informações que passaram a Dumbledore e à Ordem, durante o ano passado, só foram pura casualidade, verdade? – Ron fitou nervosamente a Hermione com uma sobrancelha levantada como se quisesse advertir-lhe que já lhe tinha avisado. A rapariga olhou com nervosismo a Harry. – Levam desde o ano passado espiando-me… contando cada segredo que eu vos confiava a Dumbledore… - Sorriu sarcástico. – Como puderam fazer algo assim? Acreditava que eram meus amigos…_

_- O director Dumbledore disse que…_

_- Hermione, deixa de falar como se fosses uma enciclopédia, vale? – A rapariga pareceu ofender-se, mas não disse nada. – Sabem a quantidade de vezes que Dumbledore me perguntou coisas que vos implicava e nunca vos delatei? Foste tu que pegaste nos ingredientes para fazer a poção Polyjuice no segundo e jamais te delatei. – Disse mirando-a. – Tens ideia dos problemas que me teria levado com Snape se tivesse dito o teu nome? Mas claro… - Adicionou sarcástico. -… tinha que ser o idiota sentimental que sempre fui e defender e proteger os meus amigos… certo? – nenhum dos dois disse nada. Ron parecia demasiado ocupado debatendo-se consigo próprio e a parte que lhe indicava que Harry tinha razão contra a parte que lhe indicava que devia defender Hermione. – Digam-me. Foi diverti-lo fazê-lo? – Perguntou-lhes. _

_- Como?_

_- Enganar-me, foi divertido? Deve ter-vos custado muito, não? Fingir ser meus amigos, apoiar-me, animar-me… _

_- Harry, em nenhum momento fizemos nada que não tivéssemos feito. – Disse Ron seriamente. – Sempre fomos teus amigos. _

_- E desde quando os amigos traem os amigos, Ron? – Questionou com acidez o rapaz moreno. _

_- Harry… nós queríamos pedir-te perdão… - começou a dizer Hermione - … Não devíamos fazer o que fizemos e o que sentimos é verdade… Fizemos coisas que… _

_- Não é o que fizeram que me fez dano, Hermione. – Cortou o rapaz. Ron olhou-o confuso enquanto um "então o quê?" escapava dos seus lábios. Harry olhou a rapariga entre divertido e enojado. – Hermione sempre foi a mais inteligente dos três, certamente que ela pode responder-te, certo?_

_- Não é o que fizemos… senão o que dissemos e não fizemos é o que nos está a fazer ganhar as tuas miradas frias… verdade? – Disse ela compreendendo. – A tua atitude em relação a nós mudou por nossa culpa…_

_- O que dissemos e não fizemos? – Indagou Ron. _

_- Eu acusei-o indirectamente de que Sirius tivesse morrido… - Disse Hermione -… acusei-o de querer ser sempre o herói e disse que era por isso que Sirius havia morrido… E tu… _

_- Deixei-o quando mais me necessitava do seu lado… - Contestou Ron por ela. _

_- Exacto. – Corroborou o rapaz dando um par de palmadas num falso aplauso. – E nenhum dos dois teve valor suficiente para dizer-me o que Dumbledore vos tinha pedido; nenhum dos dois teve o valor suficiente para dizer-me o que estavam fazendo, nem sequer o fizeram depois da morte de Sirius ainda quando sabiam que deveriam fazê-lo para evitar que eu me sentisse culpado…_

_- Harry… nós estamos arrependidos… a sério… Se nos desses outra oportun… _

_- Enganaram-me uma vez traindo-me, como sei que não o estão a fazer outra vez?_

_- Confia em n…_

_- Confiar em vocês? – Interrompeu fitando Hermione com os olhos brilhantes. – Pedem-me um impossível. Não posso confiar em vocês, não posso confiar na Ordem, não posso confiar em ninguém mais que a mim próprio… Não necessito de confiar em ninguém._

_- Toda a gente precisa de confiar em alguém, Harry. – Disse-lhe Hermione. _

_- Mas nem toda a gente pode fazê-lo, Hermione. E agora, se me desculpam, há gente com quem desejo estar… - Sorriu-lhes com um sorriso que a Ron lhe pareceu tipicamente Slytherin - … e que sei que nunca me trairão… _

_Fim do Flashback_

**Nenhum dos dois havia podido detê-lo. Uma imensa dor havia passado pelos olhos de Harry quando falava com eles; decepção também. E o pior de tudo era que não podia culpá-lo por se sentir assim. Sem poder evitar, notou como os seus olhos humedeciam. Sabia que acabava de perder um dos seus melhores amigos e sabia que não seria fácil recuperá-lo. **

"«--▪▪¤¤▫▫--»"

**Na antiga mansão Riddle, sede oficial dos Death Eaters do círculo mais interno do Senhor Tenebroso, estava a levar-se a cabo uma reunião bastante importante entre Lord Voldemort e um dos seus mais fiéis vassalos. **

**- **Chama McGorn, quero saber como vai a investigação que lhe pedi.

**O homem levantou-se e fazendo uma reverência, saiu da habitação na qual Voldemort se encontrava. Nagini esticou o seu corpo sobre o colo do seu amo e ergueu-se mostrando-lhe os seus caninos; Voldemort sorriu e acariciou-lhe a cabeça enquanto sussurrava umas palavras que pareciam tranquilizar o réptil. **

**- **Pronto, pequena… pronto…

"«--▪▪¤¤▫▫--»"

**Remus debatia-se entre entrar ou não entrar na casa. Estava na entrada do jardim sem atrever-se a dar um passo, nem adiante para trás. Não sabia como Harry havia feito, mas a casa em que outrora James e Lily viveram erguia-se majestosamente sobre uma das colinas de Godric's Hollow, como se sempre estivesse estado ali, como se nada estivesse passado e em qualquer momento James fosse a aparecer cumprimentando-o com a mão enquanto Sirius chegaria com Harry nos braços perseguido por Lily gritando-lhe que por nada do mundo ia a deixar que o seu filho montasse uma moto e muito menos se era Padfoot quem conduzia essa dita moto. **

**O próprio jardim cuidado com tulipas rosas e amarelas que marcavam o caminho de pedra negra que conduzia á entrada. As próprias paredes de laminas horizontais brancas; as mesmas janelas e portas de cor claro que ele mesmo havia ajudado a pintar ainda que havia terminado no meio de uma guerra de pintura com os seus amigos. **

**Era como regressar ao passado… a um passado que não deveria ter desaparecido… mas que nunca mais regressaria. **

**- **Vais entrar?** – A voz divertida de Harry ás suas costas fez-lhe reagir. O lobisomem mirou-o uns segundos e logo tornou a fitar a casa enquanto emitia um pequeno suspiro. – **Vamos… Se eu pude fazê-lo, tu também poderás… Há um quarto esperando-te** – piscou-lhe um olho. – **Não vou deixar que tornes a ficar sozinho, Remus… Nem os meus pais nem Sirius quereriam isso.

**- **Mas Harry… como? … apenas tinhas um ano… como pudeste?... a casa está igual…

**- **Fotografias, documentos, pressentimentos, imagens, flashes, sonhos…** – Encolheu os ombros antes de acrescentar risonho. – **E um pouco de magia.** – Remus não pôde evitar sorrir. – **Então, entramos?

**Remus não se tinha equivocado. Se por fora a casa o tinha transportado ao passado, o interior da vivenda havia feito exactamente o mesmo. A entrada permanecia vazia á excepção de uma almofada vermelha e alguns quadros panos que decoravam as paredes, num canto, um candeeiro de pé iluminava o pequeno lugar. Duas portas, uma á esquerda que conduzia á cozinha e uma á direita que conduzia á sala de estar; em frente, um pequeno corredor que deixava ver as escadas que subiam ao primeiro piso e baixavam ao sótão. A sala de estar comunicava-se através dos arcos abertos com o salão, dividindo as duas divisões com claridade. **

**Se não se enganava, a cozinha, que tinha uma parte que fazia parte de um pequeno comedor, comunicava com o corredor rodeando as escadas, de forma a que a porta que se via atrás das mesmas seria a que se comunicava com a cozinha. E ao fundo do corredor, junto ao salão, uma habitação antes de chegar á porta que dava ao jardim traseiro; atrás desta porta, se se lembrava bem, encontrava-se uma biblioteca que ainda que parecia pequenina desde fora, por dentro não tinha nada que invejar a biblioteca de Hogwarts dado que Lily amava os livros. **

**Suspirou. Harry tinha decorado as divisões com sumo cuidado e de forma harmoniosa. Móveis simples e nada caros, tal como James e Lily haviam mantido uma vez. As paredes tinham diversas fotografias e paisagens gravados em molduras; e incluso nos móveis e estantes se viam fotografias dos pais de Harry, de Sirius, de Harry sendo bebé, incluso de ele mesmo. **

**- **As fotografias…

**- **Estavam na cómoda dos meus pais, como um plano da casa.** – Encolheu os ombros novamente. – **Espera, falta uma fotografia.

**Ante os olhos de Remus, abriu a bolsa que carregava donde havia guardado o álbum de fotografias de Sirius; de lá sacou a fotografia que havia estado vendo antes acompanhado de Remus e sorrindo conjurou um marco donde a fotografia se guardou magicamente. Sorrindo, colocou-a sobre a repisa da lareira do salão, sob a mirada apoiada de Remus e um brilho de felicidade e nostalgia nos seus olhos. **

**- **Agora, sim que há uma fotografia da minha família completa.

**- **Obrigada, Harry…** – Disse o lobisomem. Harry sorriu-lhe a modo de resposta e girou-se para os três deuses que haviam ficado mirando a cena, sabendo que não deviam interromper, pois esse momento havia sido destinado unicamente a eles os dois e nada lhes dava direito de dizer nada. **

**- **Bom, agora… venham, irei mostrar-vos onde poderão dormir esta noite, amanhã estaremos em Hogwarts.

**Remus foi consciente naquele momento de que não estavam sozinhos e girou-se para observar melhor as estranhas pessoas que haviam aparecido em Grimmauld Place. E no momento em que viu as três pessoas, soube que seria uma imagem que sempre teria em mente. **

**Erebor representava a figura de um homem alto e com o cabelo obscuro apanhado numa trança que descansava sobre o seu ombro direito caindo até o abdómen foi a primeira a emergir da água líquida. Os seus olhos azuis reflectiam a tranquilidade que naqueles momentos Remus não tinha. Vestia roupas vermelhas e negras, umas calças negras folgadas e um casaco encarnado sem mangas abertas nas laterais até á cintura onde um cinturão dourado sustinha duas adagas. **

**Remus observou a outra figura, Giliath, e se havia ficado impressionado pelo homem, a delicada figura que naqueles momentos contemplava não era para menos. Era uma mulher esbelta de cabelos vermelhos e frisados até mais abaixo da cintura e olhos grandes da cor do céu. Vestia uma simples túnica branca ajustada na cintura utilizando um cordão dourado onde guardava uma pequena adaga resplandecente; alguns caracóis descansavam sobre os seus ombros desnudos e um colar branco descansava pacificamente sobre a sua garganta. Uma delgada coroa prateada repousava sobre os caracóis de fogo dando-lhe um aspecto doce e angelical que atraiu a atenção de Remus de forma imediata. **(N/T:_Hahahahaha -_)

**A figura do imponente homem loiro via-se ainda mais ameaçante que a havia visto na sede da Ordem. Ia vestido de forma similar a Erebor, mas com a casaca dos Lobos Grises, branca, de pescoço alto e sem mangas, com os botões que uniam o lado esquerdo do corpo. Sobre a casaca, á vista, o medalhão que o caracterizava como capitão do esquadrão brilhava. Mas ao que Remus não pôde evitar prestar atenção, foram os olhos grises que pareciam capazes de rasgar até a sua própria alma. **

**Sentiu-se pobremente vestido com as suas gastas calças e a sua camisa negra com a jaqueta por cima. Não pôde ocultar o seu rubor ao que Giliath lhe sorriu compreensiva. **

**- **Harry não poderia ter uma família melhor que a que tem…** - Sorriu e Remus pôde notar a calidez daquela mulher. – **Lily sempre falava muito bem de ti e vejo que tinha razão…

**- **Conheceram Lily?** – Perguntou o homem. Erebor e Derin assentiram em silêncio. – **Ela… era muito especial, não é verdade?** – Giliath sorriu-lhe a modo de resposta. **

**- **Tal como o seu filho o é.** – Contestou a mulher. **

**Harry tossiu ligeiramente ruborizado. **

**- **Vamos… antes que se ponham a falar de mim prefiro que fiquem dormidos de uma vez.** – Remus riu suavemente. – **O quê?

**- **Ao falar assim lembraste-me James…** - Encolheu os ombros. Harry sorriu. **

**- **É o melhor elogio que alguém me pode fazer, Remus. Vamos?** – E girou-se para as escadas sabendo que os restantes lhe seguiriam ao piso superior. **

**- **Já agora, o que aconteceu na reunião antes que chegássemos?

**- **Pouca coisa… Harry praticamente repudiou seguir as ordens de Albus, não quis entrar na Ordem, deu uma repreensão aos que lhe estiveram a enganar durante todo o ano, obteve a sua maioria de idade legalmente pelo que agora é considerado um adulto e ademais não necessita tutores, sacou as melhores notas nos N.I.E.M.S em muitos anos e pediu-me que venha viver com ele.** – Enumerou Remus como se aquilo fosse o mais normal. **

**Giliath sorriu abraçando Harry de novo. Erebor negou com a cabeça claramente divertido e Derin não pôde evitar sorrir. **

**- **Esse é o meu rapaz.** – Adicionou Giliath ainda divertida. **

"«--▪▪¤¤▫▫--»"

**Ron não havia podido dormir toda a noite. Cada vez que fechava os olhos a mirada verde de Harry invadia os seus pensamentos como um constante aviso de que o estava vigiando como ele tinha feito. Sentia-se mal, sentia-se terrivelmente mal e de haver podido retroceder no tempo tê-lo-ia feito para não aceitar a proposta de Dumbledore. **

**Não deveria ter aceitado espiar o seu amigo; era seu amigo, quase um irmão; Harry havia confiado nele quando os demais não confiavam; havia posto nas suas mãos a sua vida mais de uma ocasião sem duvidar nunca e ele, em troca da sua amostra de confiança, traíra-o. **

**Por que o havia feito? Ser o sexto irmão de uma família onde todos os irmãos maiores possuem uma característica que os convertera em pessoas importantes, tinha-se afectado ao ponto de querer ser superior a quem uma vez havia oferecido a sua amizade?**

**Não encontrava resposta a essa pergunta e sabia que jamais a encontraria, depois de tudo, não podia retroceder no tempo… ****Certamente havia perdido o seu amigo para sempre. **

"«--▪▪¤¤▫▫--»"

**- **Quem são eles, Harry?** – Perguntou Remus entrando no quarto que ocupava o rapaz. **

- São cidadãos de Ahsvaldry. **– Disse o rapaz sem mentir, depois de tudo, não havia dito em nenhum momento que Ahsvaldry fosse uma cidade criada por deuses, certo? – **Digamos que eles me ajudaram muito durante a minha presença lá.

**- **Suponho que devo supor que eles são os responsáveis da tua mudança.** – Sugeriu lentamente sabendo que pisava terreno perigoso. **

**- **Não **– respondeu o rapaz sentando-se na cama e convidando Remus a tomar assento em um dos sofás da habitação -**;o engano, a traição, as mentiras, toda esta rede politica que se criou ao meu redor, descobrir certas coisas depois de tanto tempo que me estiveram a ocultar…** - Suspirou **-… Estes são os motivos da minha mudança. Estive a pensar em deixar o mundo mágico a princípios de Verão** – Disse como quem não quer a coisa -**;na realidade estive a pensar em deixar os dois mundos…** - Sorriu amargamente. **

**- **Harry… tu… tu não…

**- **A palavra é suicídio.** – Disse o rapaz tranquilo. – **Depois de tudo, qualquer lugar seria muito melhor que a casa dos Dursley… e com Sirius morto…

**Remus sentiu a ira e o enfado do lobo a crescerem dentro dele por ter permitido que o seu pequeno cachorro tivesse sequer a ideia de terminar com a sua vida unicamente porque lhe tinham feito dano. Até onde havia chegado o dano para que tivesse planeado morrer?**

**- **Mas então chegou a carta de Sirius, o medalhão da mamã… Ahsvaldry… Eles disseram-me quem era, quem sou. Ensinaram-me tudo o que se julgava que devia saber e não sabia; encarregaram-se de instruir-me em história mágica, em como defender-se e defender os demais, como controlar a minha magia, como sacar o meu poder e refugiar-me na minha aura, segundo a minha vontade…

**- **Eles deram-te o conhecimento suficiente para passar os teus N.I.E.M.S., não é verdade?

**- **Eles e…** - sorriu -**… outra pessoa… que me ajudou a descobrir porque estava aqui, porque continuava vivo e porque Voldemort não pôde acabar com a minha vida quando tinha um ano **– encolheu os ombros sorrindo. – **Por isso sei que eles são os que melhor estão preparados para ensinar os alunos de Hogwarts não só a defender-se e a atacar, senão a aprender da história e do passado para evitar que no futuro se cometam os mesmos erros repetidos uma e outra vez.

**- **Irás dizer-me algum dia?

**Harry sorriu enquanto encolhia os ombros. **

**- **Quiçá. Agora é tarde, melhor vamos dormir.

**Remus assentiu e levantou-se dirigindo-se á porta. Pegando na maçaneta, girou-se para Harry suavemente antes de abrir a porta. **

**- **Os teus pais e Sirius estariam orgulhosos de ti, Harry, sabes, não é verdade?

**Num gesto de instinto, Harry levou a sua mão ao pescoço, onde uma fina gargantilha prateada se perdia dentro da camisa sem deixar revelar o que carregava nela. Fechou os olhos e sorriu docemente quase sem dar-se conta. Remus observou com agrado o seu sorriso… o mesmo sorriso inocente e puro que havia visto a primeira vez nessa casa quando Harry era apenas um bebé. **

**- **Eu sei, Remus… Agora sei…** - O homem sorriu e girou-se. – **E também estão de ti.

**Se o lobisomem se tivesse girado naqueles momentos, o rapaz poderia ter visto como os olhos se lacrimejavam enquanto uma única lágrima descia pela sua bochecha. **

"«--▪▪¤¤▫▫--»"

**Remus despertou bastante cedo com a ideia de preparar o pequeno-almoço, não só para ele senão para Harry e para as suas novas visitas que, recordou a sorrir, iam ficar ali por um tempo indefinido; ainda que ele estava convencido de que tempo indefinido significava até que Harry o decidisse. **

**Olhou ao seu redor. Ele estava ocupando a habitação que uma vez tinha sido de Harry; haviam instalado os três visitantes nas três habitações de hospedes, Derin havia ocupado a da planta de baixo enquanto que Giliath e Erebor haviam ficado com as duas do piso superior, cerca da habitação principal que em outros tempos havia sido ocupada por James e Lily e que agora ocupava Harry. **

**Desceu as escadas depois de vestir-se adequadamente e antes de entrar na cozinha, chegou-lhe o delicioso aroma de cacau quente e torradas. Parecia que alguém tinha madrugado mais que ele. **

**- **Bom dia.** – Disse entrando na cozinha. **

**- **Bom dia, Remus.** – Contestou Harry que naquele momento estava a tirar algumas torradas da sertã. – **Café ou chocolate?** – Perguntou. **

**- **Chocolate, obrigada.** – Disse sentando-se e pegando uma torrada. – **Que fazes acordado tão cedo?

**- **Estou habituado a não dormir mais de quatro horas por dia mais ou menos.** – Encolheu os ombros. – **Que tal dormiste? **– Indagou. **

**- **Bem, obrigado, essa cama é muito confortável.** – Antes de acrescentar algo mais, Giliath apareceu na cozinha vestida com outra túnica de cor rosado que destacava a cor do seu cabelo. E apesar de ter tirado a delgada coroa que levava na cabeça, a sua aura continuava igual de resplandecente que a noite anterior. **

**- **Bom dia, Remus.** – O homem respondeu-lhe ao saudar cortesmente. – **Bom dia, Ainur.** – Disse beijando-lhe a frente. **

**- **Significa "sagrado"** – Disse Harry ao ver a mirada que Remus lhe dirigia. – **E não me perguntes mais, não quero mentir-te, Remus.

**- **Bom dia aos três.** – Disse Erebor entrando na cozinha e pegando numa peça de fruta sobre a mesa enquanto os presentes correspondiam ao cumprimento. – **Derin disse que te espera no pátio traseiro; disse algo de ter um combate decente depois de três meses…

**Giliath abanou a cabeça suavemente dando a entender que Derin não tinha remédio enquanto Erebor sorria. Harry também sorriu e dirigiu-se a Remus. **

**- **Apetece-te ver uma exibição de espadas?

"«--▪▪¤¤▫▫--»"

**A campainha de alerta ecoou pelo Vale da Batalha, os meninos correram agrupando-se enquanto se dirigiram para os resguardos sótãos que mantinham as velhas casas barracas do campo. As mulheres e os homens empunharam as armas, pois aprendiam a manejá-las desde que entravam na adolescência; quem não as soubesse manejar, morriam com a garganta cortada por uma espada ou uma adaga cravada no coração, as únicas maneiras que tinham os deuses de morrer ás mãos de outros. **

**Os cascos dos cavalos alados dos Naryns ressoaram no Vale. Uma flecha cruzou os céus e a campainha deixou de soar quando a mulher caiu do alto da torre. **

**As nuvens cobriram o Vale e a neblina nublou a visão dos atacantes. **

**O Naryn cravou a sua espada no centro do coração do homem que clamava pela liberdade e a salvação da sua pequena população. **

**Gritos. Medo. Terror. Espadas que cortavam o ar. Arcos que se lançavam. Flechas que cruzavam o céu e recorriam o espaço. **

**14aldas morreu naquela noite e uma criatura cruzou os céus levando nas suas garras um jovem deus de cabelos loiros e olhos claros. A sua familia viu como o levavam antes que uma bola de fogo lhe alcançasse. Ninguém sobreviveu. **

"«--▪▪¤¤▫▫--»"

_Continua… _

**N/A: **Bom, pois isto é tudo por hoje! Que vos pareceu? Já sabem que aceito reviews, howlers, críticas, petições, perguntas… enfim… todo o que costumam mandar-me e tento aclarar ou responder, vale? Assim que deixem-me a vossa opinião sobre o capítulo. Por certo, estava a pensar em pôr em cada capítulo um avance do seguinte capítulo, apetece-vos ou melhor deixo como costumo fazer até agora? Bom, já me dirão algo! Um beijinho para todos! Nos lemos!

**N/T: **Oi, _people_! Não há palavras, simples ou caras, que justifiquem o meu atraso imperdoável. É certo que eu sou uma autora cujo profile está cheio de fics, mas eu sou daquele género de pessoas de mente avançada e que publicam as coisas sem adiantar capítulos. Eu já devia ter aprendido a lição… E quem paga depois, são os leitores. Sinceramente, espero que a demora longa e infindável não tenha eliminado toda a vossa curiosidade e entusiasmo a esta fic. Enfim, como já devem ter reparado, este é um capítulo novo e espero sinceramente que gostem. Como devem concluir, as coisas já estão a começar a aquecer! Hahaha

Aqui estão as respostas aos reviews:

**Miyu Amamyia: **Bom, de facto é certo! O Ron e a Hermione só estão a colher os frutos e devemos mesmo dizer tadinhos pois meteram-se com o fogo. Acerca de loiros de personalidade forte, há mais para a frente! Bjokas.

**Tata C. Evans: **Este tipo de fic está começando a ficar na moda. Dumbledore's manipuladores e todas essas cenas começam a aparecer mais nas fics. Acho que fazemos bem em explorar o lado negro da saga HP. Não faço comentários acerca dos futuros pares, lamento, terás que acompanhar para saber. A tua curiosidade pode ser saciada este capítulo, Tata. Bjokas e obrigada!! (PS. A tua fic como vai?)

**Scheila Potter Malfoy: **Scheila, tu só estás a ler o começo. Tens que esperar para ver o que se segue depois, pois o vulcão ainda vai arrebentar drasticamente!! Muito obrigada e bjs.

**Cleber Knies: **Muito obrigada por comentares e aqui está o capítulo. Bjs.

Gostaria que visitassem a fic "Magia Pura" da mesma autora e que é semelhante a esta no seu conteúdo. Garanto que não se vão arrepender! E também podem visitar o meu primeiro original e deixar um comentário! Por favor!! Vejam na minha _homepage_.

**Próximo capítulo:**** 6) Um novo ano e uma carta **

Bjokas


End file.
